


Barcelona (It was the first time that we met)

by maylinaddams, Oxae



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU - Not Football Players, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Luka is a mess, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Social Anxiety, Suba is there to save the day, Texting, slooooowly getting there
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 57,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxae/pseuds/Oxae
Summary: Лука Модрич, студент по обмену, учится в Барселоне и болеет за мадридский Реал. Он не любит проблемы и всегда держался подальше от хулиганов и драк. В один прекрасный день он в одиночку отправляется в паб посмотреть матч, оказывается в окружении фанатов Барселоны и дело принимает дурной оборот.Могло быть куда хуже, если бы не один из фанатов Барсы с до странности не-испанским именем Иван.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barcelona (It was the first time that we met)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752520) by [cigarettesandalcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol). 



> это не первый перевод, но мы все же решили попытаться.
> 
> Название - строчка из песни https://music.yandex.ru/album/227551/track/2295002  
> (ну, вдруг кто не знает)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _От автора:_  
>  Это не-футбольное AU.   
> Ни Лука, ни Иван, ни Даниел в этой истории не футболисты. Они просто болельщики. В то же время другие игроки (Роналду и Месси, например) - их кумиры, а не одноклубники. Игры, которые я описываю в этой истории - не реальны! Я понятия не имею о футбольной культуре в Испании, и не знаю точно, как там люди смотрят футбол в барах, так что использовала свой опыт, который к Испании отношения не имеет. Я надеюсь, что получилось объяснить все, связанное с этой аушкой, в самом тексте, так что не удивляйтесь, пожалуйста, что Лука и Даниел учатся в Испании, а не в Хорватии, и что они в Барселоне, хотя болеют за Реал, и т.д. ;) Все они примерно на 10 лет моложе, им по 20 с чем-то, в то время как игроки своего реального возраста. Да, и дело происходит примерно в сезоне 2016/17? или 2015/16? Во всяком случае, Роналду еще в Мадриде.
> 
> Пока все. Надеюсь, вам понравится.

\- Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь пойти со мной? - спросил Лука, натягивая футболку с именем своего любимого игрока, Гарета Бэйла, на спине.

\- Я же сказал уже, - резко ответил Даниел с кровати, где он полулежал, завернувшись в одеяло, с толстой книгой, испещренной заметками, из которой торчали тысячи закладок. - Я чувствую себя не очень и мне нужно закончить эту дурацкую книгу, если я хочу доделать проект на следующей неделе.

\- И ты называешь себя _болельщиком_? Пропустить игру из-за какой-то книги и головной боли?

\- Отъебись, я и здесь могу посмотреть.

\- Это не то! Здесь нет людей, нет атмосферы...

\- Иди наслаждайся своей атмосферой, а я буду наслаждаться тишиной и покоем, ясно?

Лука пожал плечами и взялся за щетку для волос.

\- Эй, принцесса, - насмешливо позвал его Суба - держи свои златые кудри подальше от драк, ладно? А то я пожалею, что отпустил тебя одного.

\- Мне же не десять лет, черт побери. Могу сам о себе позаботиться.

Он небрежно взмахнул пару раз щеткой, скорее для вида, и убрал ее обратно в ящик.

\- Приятного дня, лентяй, - поддел он Даниела, выходя в коридор.

\- Я бы тебе врезал, но родители учили меня не бить маленьких девочек.

Лука просунул голову в дверь.

\- Сам пошел нахуй, Суба, - ухмыльнулся он. - Выздоравливай давай.

\- Хорошей игры. Купишь еды на обратном пути? У нас почти все кончилось - если не хочешь опять есть одну лапшу.

\- Конечно.

 

Игра была катастрофой во всех смыслах этого слова; и неважно, что _сливочные_ забили первый гол. Лука взял себе пива и сел за угловой столик на двоих, с прекрасным видом на настенный экран; к его удивлению, народу было не так уж и много, как тогда, когда они с Субой в последний раз ходили сюда смотреть Реал-Эспаньол. Возможно, все завсегдатаи были на стадионе, подумал он. Лука бы тоже, конечно, с удовольствием смотрел бы игру на стадионе, но финансовое положение иностранного студента не оставляло ему особого выбора. Кроме того, он ненавидел быть на стадионе в одиночку. А Суба, его лучший друг с раннего детства, сегодня предал его, оставшись в их съемной квартире. Лука же предпочитал смотреть игру в местном пабе со всей его суетой и шумом.

Здесь были болельщики обеих команд, смотрели игру вместе, хотя и разделившись по цветам футболок и шарфов. Паб был нейтральным местом, не отдававшим предпочтение ни одному клубу; однако сине-гранатовых было, разумеется, больше, и они распевали свои дурацкие *ла-ла-лааа* каждый раз, когда их команда получала мяч. Лука обожал эту атмосферу, это было несравнимо лучше, чем сидеть одному развалясь на диване в компании вредных закусок, и даже не иметь смелости заорать "ГООООЛ" в тишине мирного района на окраине; к тому же он уважал команду-соперника, никогда не сомневаясь в их способностях. Болельщики Барсы не пользовались его уважением, в отличие от команды, но он уж точно не искал никаких проблем, особенно когда их команда играла дома.

Он заказал еще пива, когда Барселона сравняла счет; бармен едва его слышал сквозь вопли куле, оравших МЕССИ! МЕССИ! в знак восхищения автором гола.

1-1

Лука был страстным болельщиком своей команды, хотя редко позволял себе полностью отдаться эмоциям. Иногда он разве что вскидывал руки после упущенного шанса, а иногда разочарованно вздыхал; временами присоединялся к другим болельщикам в белом, которые кричали в телевизор, когда один из игроков Мадрида пытался прорваться и в одиночку вбежать в ворота Барсы.

\- Пасуй туда! ПАСУЙ ТУДА! Господи боже, он слепой?

\- Они купили его за хуеву тучу миллионов, а он даже бегать как следует не может!

\- Хорош только лавку греть.

\- Надо было отдать передачу....!

Лука большую часть времени просто кивал, прихлебывая пиво, нервно закрывая глаза, когда игроки Барсы слишком приближались к тому, чтобы забить еще.

2-1 в пользу хозяев поля.

Некоторые из сине-гранатовых начали задирать болельщиков в белом.

_Уже взяли обратные билеты, Мадридиоты?_

Ничего особенного в этом не было, хотя лица некоторых мадридистов покраснели от гнева и смущения.

2-1 к перерыву было не так уж плохо, впрочем, Лука должен был признать, что игра ему не особо нравилась. Мадрид выглядел полумертвым, игроки были слишком медленными, красивых комбинаций было немного.

Он вздохнул и пошел взять еще пива.

_Один гол, только еще один гол, разве я так много прошу?_

Каталонцы пели и скандировали все громче и надоедливей по мере продолжения игры.

3-1

_Да еб твою мать_. Защита сегодня просто кошмар. Да и была ли она вообще?

Все блаугранас уже были на ногах, хватали друг друга за плечи, прыгали и скандировали _Madridista qui no boti!_ *

Белый сектор, сформировавшийся в начале матча в одном из углов паба, постепенно пустел. Было ясно, что игра проиграна, хотя и оставалась еще пара минут; Суба написал ему смс " _Теперь я точно рад, что не пошел с тобой :Р_ " и Лука не потрудился ему ответить. Он был раздражен и разочарован - это должна была быть красивая игра, и, конечно, прекрасная победа для Реала, а вместо этого он оказался в куче барселонских придурков, ржущих над ним и другими болельщиками Мадрида с другого конца зала, а матч все тянулся и никак не мог закончиться.

Он допил третий стакан пива и отправился в туалет; какой-то идиот в сине-гранатовом толкнул его в дверях, выкрикнув "гребаные лузеры!" ему в лицо. Лука подавил свою гордость, ничего не ответив, и вежливо подождал, пока парень уйдет.

Когда он вернулся, все было кончено. Все болельщики Барселоны стояли и пели, последние несколько человек в белом пытались пробиться сквозь толпу к двери. 

Лука вернулся к своему столу, чтобы допить пиво, но как только он сел и взялся за стакан, услышал крики: "Встать, когда гимн поют! Ну-ка встань, пиздюк!"

Лука знал слова гимна Барсы, мог узнать их даже сейчас, в пьяном нестройном хоре радостных и гордых голосов под хлопки не в такт.

Однако, это бы не _его_ гимн. Он не нарывался на проблемы, но не готов был позволить другим указывать ему, что делать. Он не собирался слушать какую-то пьянь, у него еще оставалось достаточно самолюбия, хотя сегодняшний матч и вышел жалким. Скорее, он чувствовал своеобразную гордость, оставшись последним в этом пабе, облаченным в белую футболку; в этом было нечто романтичное - последний солдат на поле боя и _все такое прочее_.

Он встал и снова подошел к барной стойке. " _Еще одно, пожалуйста_." Бармен посмотрел на него удивленно, но промолчал.

\- Эй! Он не _наш_ , не давай ему ничего. Пошел на хуй! - закричал кто-то, за этими словами последовал громовой хохот практически отовсюду. Бармен старался угомонить буянов: "Парни, парни, никаких драк, ясно?", не прекращая разливать пиво. Он отдал Луке стакан и взял деньги. "Ваше здоровье."

\- За Барсу! Эй! Почет победителю! За Барсу!

Лука умудрялся не терять терпение, хотя один из внутренних голосов и нашептывал ему сделать что-нибудь провокационное, например выпить за будущую победу Бланкос прямо у них на глазах; вместо этого он пробормотал "Я лучше выйду" себе под нос, пробиваясь к двери с пивом в руках, чтобы выпить его снаружи на тротуаре.

\- _Вернись, ты, ебаный трус, вернись и скажи это вслух! Скажи в лицо победителям, давай!_

\- Чтоб ты подавился.

Он вышел на улицу и вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух; было свежо и приятно после двух часов в духоте, и легкое головокружение напомнило ему о четвертой кружке пива.

\- ... _что ты, блядь, там сказал_? - спросил разъяренный голос за спиной, и Лука, оборачиваясь, мгновенно понял, что пожалеет об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * кто не скачет, тот Мадридиста


	2. Chapter 2

У Ивана Ракитича была масса причин для счастья в тот вечер; его любимый клуб только что выиграл еще один великолепный матч против этих сливочных придурков, и благодаря счету 3-1 он выиграл пари, которое они с друзьями заключили перед игрой - за выпивку того, кто угадает точный счет, сегодня платит проигравший. Не то чтобы Ивану требовалась финансовая помощь; обычно именно он платил за друзей, так что это было приятное изменение, хотя он и был уверен, что в следующий раз ему снова придется платить за всех самому.

\- Нет, ты можешь в это поверить? Месси - ! Он просто - невероятный! Как он вообще смог забить? Это, блядь, магия какая-то, он не - он точно с другой планеты! - Давид, стоя рядом с ним, бормотал, не сводя взгляд с экрана, на котором в замедленной съемке повторяли второй гол. - Только посмотри на это! - настаивал он, дергая Ивана за руку и указывая на экран. - Он его едва коснулся - это блядь, заклинание...

Иван улыбнулся; Давиду точно было уже хватит.

\- Давайте еще по одной! - предложил кто-то, и Иван присоединился к одобрительным воплям.

Снаружи раздался странный шум, и все как один повернули головы к окну.

\- _Какого хера они там делают?_

\- Господи боже, это Диего.

\- Что за...

\- Черт, это тот мелкий Мадридист.

Давид взорвался смехом.

\- Он сам нарвался!

Иван прищурился, стараясь разглядеть лица людей, окруживших паренька. 

\- Лучше пусть оставят его в покое, сам виноват, что болеет за такую дерьмовую команду.

\- Эй, становится все интереснее - 

Все задержали дыхание, когда сцена за окном в мгновение ока переросла в насилие; приглушенные вопли и сердитые крики были прерваны одним из барселонцев, ударившим длинноволосого парня прямо в лицо.

\- _Ой_ , - прокомментировал Давид, и несколько человек нервно засмеялись. Телевизор все еще показывал избранные моменты матча, но никто уже не обращал на них внимания.

\- Бля, у него кровь идет.

\- Не надо было здесь оставаться...

\- Да ему лет пятнадцать на вид! - выпалил Иван и рванул к выходу. Почувствовав, что все взгляды обратились к нему, он прокричал, открывая дверь: - Хотите оказаться по уши в дерьме? - и выскочил наружу.

Они его не услышали, заглушенные собственными голосами, крича в лицо парнишке, пока один держал его за волосы и за шею, а другой забрал у него пиво и лил ему на голову под одобрительные возгласы. 

\- _Пей, мадридская сука, и вали отсюда нахуй_

\- Эй! Вы что, хотите, чтоб кто-нибудь полицию вызвал? Отпустите его! - Иван вбежал прямо в толпу и начал расталкивать парней в разные стороны. - Вы меня слышите?

На этот раз они услышали, и Иван с удивлением обнаружил, что у него хватает энергии заставить их слушать.

\- Эта сука должна заплатить...

\- Он не уважает наши цвета!

\- Послал нас на хуй - _нас! Мы, блядь, хозяева поля!_ \- закричал один из парней, которого Иван даже не знал, и толкнул мадридиста так сильно, что тот споткнулся о бордюр и упал на тротуар, и выглядел он при этом ну совсем как ребенок.

\- Просто оставьте его в покое.

\- Что за нахуй, Иван, я думал, с тобой веселее, - прорычал Диего и с отвращением плюнул на землю, прежде чем вернуться вслед за другими хулиганами обратно внутрь.

_Веселее?_

Он посмотрел на мальчишку с номером 11 на спине, сидевшего на земле в ужасно неудобной скрюченной позе. Его футболка была порвана и вся промокла от пива, которым они его поливали; русые волосы тоже были мокрые.

\- Ты ебанулся совсем? Расхаживать тут в этой футболке?

Ответа он не получил, парень зажимал переносицу двумя пальцами; кровь стекала на его губы и размазывалась вокруг, отчего он выглядел еще более несчастным.

\- Эй! Ты меня слышишь?

Тот покивал, не поднимая глаз.

Ну, _если гора не идет к Магомету_... Иван присел на корточки и дотронулся до лица мадридиста; тот дернулся от боли и попытался отвернуться, но Иван ему не позволил.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил он, и в его голосе прозвучало даже больше беспокойства, чем он намеревался проявить.

Парень оказался явно старше, чем казался издалека; просто благодаря худому телу и костлявым рукам он выглядел как подросток, но был как минимум на несколько лет взрослее.

\- Ага.

\- Жди здесь, ладно? Я вернусь через минуту. - Он легонько похлопал его по плечу, встал и исчез за дверью паба.

_Блядские куле. Ебаные ублюдки - конечно, они нападают стаями - pičke - ничего лучше придумать не могут - jebeni debili -_

Он с трудом встал; вся правая половина тела болела от многократных ударов, на губах было тепло - это кровь все текла и текла из носа. _Блядь_ , нужно как можно скорее убраться отсюда, кто знает, что там задумал тот парень, что велел ему ждать.

\- _Ну и куда ты, блядь, пошел?_

Почему сегодня на него все постоянно кричат?

Он оглянулся через плечо, размазывая кровь по подбородку рукавом, и увидел белокурого барселонца, который догонял его и был уже близко.

\- Я же сказал тебе ждать.

\- Ага.

\- Ты что-нибудь кроме _ага_ может скажешь?

\- Оставь меня в покое, - пробормотал Лука, ускоряя шаг.

\- На вот. Прикрой это позорище, - засмеялся Иван, переходя на неторопливый бег, и обернул мелкого парня своей курткой. - Эй, постой, - он внезапно остановился сам и схватил Луку за руку, заставляя остановиться тоже. - Куда ты, черт возьми, бежишь-то? Не собираюсь я тебя убивать. Мои друзья - их иногда заносит, понимаешь - но ты должен признать, Барса сегодня была лучше.

Лука презрительно усмехнулся, глядя куда угодно, только не на своего спасителя.

\- Слушай, тебе надо хотя бы лицо умыть. Нельзя разгуливать в кровище и - и в _этой майке_. Давай, надень куртку. Здесь есть общественный туалет за углом, там ты сможешь привести себя в порядок.

В его голосе не было ни намека на насмешку, наоборот, он звучал искренне, и Лука наконец посмотрел ему в глаза.

Они улыбались, его _проклятые_ зеленые глаза улыбались так нежно, с заботой, которую Лука никак не ожидал ни от кого, кроме родственников или очень близких друзей.

_Почему?_ хотелось ему закричать. _Почему ты так смотришь на меня? Что я тебе сделал, почему ты здесь, что это - и где моя злость?_

Он больше не мог сопротивляться. Не мог выплюнуть резкое "подавись" или "иди нахуй", как сделал это еще недавно; он не мог найти слов, нет, не под взглядом этих глаз, смотревших на него с такой уверенной нежностью.

\- Давай, - наконец снова заговорил парень, - надевай куртку.

Лука повиновался, хотя не мог отвести от парня глаз; он почти ожидал какого-нибудь предательства, подлой смены выражения лица или даже быстрого движения, внезапного удара, но ничего не произошло; парень спокойно стоял и ждал, пока он наденет куртку и застегнет молнию.

\- Уже лучше, - гордо улыбнулся он.

Лука чувствовал себя ужасающе неуютно, он _не выносил_ кожаные куртки, а эта конкретная была еще и слишком велика ему, болталась на его худых плечах, что само по себе раздражало; да к тому же еще и странно пахла, и Лука понимал, что этот запах останется на нем. Он шел, опустив голову, руки скользили в рукавах, из которых наружу торчали только кончики пальцев. Он и правда чувствовал себя ребенком во взрослой одежде.

\- Это там...

_А_ , старый добрый общественный туалет. Лука и не помнил, когда в последний раз был в подобном месте; приличная общественная уборная с _очаровательной_ администраторшей, которые, казалось, во всех частях света были на одно лицо. Она опустила свой журнал, одарила их подозрительным взглядом, покачала головой и вернулась к чтению, пока высокий парень затаскивал Луку внутрь.

\- Прополощи рот, - приказал он и включил воду в одной из трех работающих раковин. Лука разглядывал его спину в полосатой футболке и не двигался с места. - Эй, я не могу потратить на это всю ночь. - Он отступил в сторону, освобождая место Луке. - Умойся. Нельзя так по улицам ходить.

Лука сделал, что ему велели, наполнив рот прохладной водой и сплюнув в раковину кровавую слюну. Когда он выпрямился, его глаза встретились с глазами Ивана в зеркале.

\- Я - Лука, - брякнул он, и как только эти слова слетели с его губ, он захотел врезать самому себе; _какого хера он только что сказал?_

\- Иван, - высокий парень улыбнулся и вручил ему пару бумажных полотенец. - Возьми с собой, если кровь опять пойдет.

\- А _тебе_ -то какое дело?

\- Мне не надо, чтобы моих друзей сдавали в полицию - я знаю что они иногда ведут себя как засранцы, но они прошли через много неприятностей и - я просто не могу позволить им облажаться еще больше.

\- Ты что, их нянька?

\- Что-то вроде.

\- Не переживай, - сказал Лука, выкидывая использованные салфетки в мусорную корзину. - Я не плакса. Со своими проблемами справлюсь сам.

\- Ага, конечно, вижу, - засмеялся Иван. - Кстати, вот поэтому наша форма лучше вашей - кровь и грязь чересчур заметны на белом.

\- Я болельщик, блядь, а не модельер, - пробормотал Лука. Хотя Иван был прав; его футболка с номером Бэйла была практически уничтожена. Не просто порвана одним из придурков, но и влажная от пива, вся в пятнах крови и грязи - _его любимая футболка_ -

\- Прости, что они...

\- Это было первое, что я купил, когда мы приземлились в Мадриде, - тихо произнес Лука, сжимая пострадавшую ткань в пальцах.

\- Приземлились? То есть ты не из Испании? Твой акцент немного... _странный_ , если честно.

\- Ну, _твое имя_ тоже _странновато_ для испанца, - ответил Лука, глядя на него вопросительно. - Я хорват. Здесь просто учусь.

\- Хорват? - Лицо Ивана просияло. - Мои родители оттуда.

Из всех странностей, которые произошли за последние полчаса, эта была наименее странной. - Правда?

\- Да! Так - ты учишься здесь? В Барселоне?

\- Ага.

\- Фанат гребаного Мадридского Реала, из Хорватии, учится в Барселоне? - Иван недоверчиво рассмеялся. - Ты сумасшедший.

\- Это не моя вина! Я хотел учиться за границей вместе с лучшим другом, а у его университета нет договора с Мадридским - так что в итоге мы оказались здесь. _Вынужденно_.

\- Он мадридиста, как и ты? - спросил Иван.

\- Мадридиста, как и я, - вздохнул Лука, слабо улыбнувшись.

\- Это - это просто безумие, чувак.

И правда. Лука чувствовал то же самое. Безумие - в общественном туалете разговаривать с кем-то, кого встретил минут двадцать назад - быть одетым в его кожаную куртку, и чувствовать себя вполне комфортно. Это не по-настоящему.

\- Знаешь что, - сказал Иван, поднимая брови, - давай сюда майку. Нельзя в ней никуда идти. Я дам тебе свою.

\- _Не хочу_ я твою майку, - нахмурился Лука, глядя на красно-синие полосы.

\- Она тебе _нужна_. Тебя убьет кто-нибудь, если выйдешь отсюда сегодня в этом. А я хочу свою куртку обратно Давай. - Он начал стаскивать футболку, не дожидаясь ответа Луки. - К тому же мы можем притвориться, - продолжал он, стягивая ее через голову, - что мы игроки, которые обмениваются формой после матча.

\- Хммм... ладно. Ага. Но... Я пойду - он кивнул в сторону кабинок и неловко улыбнулся.

\- Погоди, ты что, боишься? Я тебя не укушу, - закрывая за собой дверь, он слышал, как Иван смеется. - Я же не Суарес.

\- Нет, просто... не знаю даже. Не хочу... ходить тут полураздетым.

\- Ладно.

Лука снял свою футболку - или то что от нее осталось. _Мне так жаль, Гарет,_ подумал он, водя пальцами по буквам имени. _Никто не ожидал такого. Я все еще люблю тебя. И прости, что в итоге окажешься в руках какого-то болельщика Барсы. Я куплю новую, обещаю. Еще лучше._

_Клянусь._

_Однажды они заплатят за это._

\- Готов стать болельщиком Барсы? - позвал снаружи веселый голос.

\- Никогда! - крикнул он и перебросил белую футболку через дверь кабинки. В ответ раздался смех Ивана.

В этот самый момент он осознал, какой же он дурак - пойти в такое место с _куле_ , да еще и отдать ему мадридскую футболку - практически по собственной воле.

Но именно это он и делал.

\- Я дам тебе свою, если ты выйдешь из этой кабинки. А то как-то неловко, не думаешь? Даже соперники должны иметь возможность смотреть друг другу в глаза.

\- Конечно.

Лука вышел наружу, не столько ради _соперничества_ , о котором говорил Иван, но скорее потому, что ему нужна была футболка. _Любая_. И когда Иван протянул ему барселонскую майку в обмен на свою куртку, он одновременно почувствовал облегчение и отвращение. По крайней мере, футболку он получил, но какую, в _сине-гранатовую полоску_.

\- Вот так, - прокомментировал Иван, как только Лука просунул голову в ворот. - Выглядишь гораздо лучше.

Лука оглядел свои новые цвета. - Стыд какой.

\- Ну, - сказал Иван, надевая куртку на голое тело, - хотя бы до дома доберешься целым.

\- Возможно.

\- Могу гарантировать, по крайней мере, если ты не полный мудак. Есть кому о тебе позаботиться, когда придешь домой?

\- Да - тот друг, о котором я говорил.

\- Отлично. Что ж, - добавил Иван после неловкой паузы, - осторожнее там. Не задирай хозяев поля, может и выживешь.

\- Спасибо. В смысле, правда - спасибо тебе большое.

\- Ну, - Иван пожал плечами, - кто-то же должен поддерживать хорошую репутацию Барсы.

\- Конечно.

\- Так что - счастливого пути.

\- Спасибо.

И Иван исчез. С неуловимой улыбкой на лице и взъерошенными светлыми волосами, он просто повернулся на пятках и ушел, не сказав больше ни слова.

Луке потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что именно произошло.

_Иван. Тот высокий блондин - он только что ушел._

_Иван._

_Как, блядь, его фамилия?_

_Иван, Иван... Иван с хорватскими родителями_. Это что, всё?

 

\- Где, черт возьми, тебя носило? Я тут практически с голоду умираю - похоже, праздновать нам нечего - Что, блядь, _твой Бэйл_ делал всю игру?

Лука закрыл глаза, как только услышал, как Суба ругает его из комнаты. _Черт_ , он забыл купить еды.

_Ну что за день._

\- Они правда не заслужили... - Даниел вышел в коридор, вероятно, чтобы высказать все это прямо и ему в лицо, но застыл, как только увидел Луку. - Что за...?

Лука повесил свои ключи на крючок у двери и бросил кошелек на столик.

\- Что случилось? - Суба рванул к нему, чтобы рассмотреть с более близкого расстояния его припухшее лицо, испещренное синяками, и разбитую губу. - И что, блядь, на тебе надето?

\- Я все могу объяснить...

\- Очень на это надеюсь. - Он взял друга за руку, но Лука скривился от боли. Суба нахмурился. - Кто это с тобой сделал? Эти гребаные _куле_?

\- Ага. - Лука кивнул, ковыляя в сторону спальни. Даниел пошел рядом, стараясь помочь. - Я сам могу идти, не калека, - проворчал Лука.

\- Я просто пытаюсь помочь. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Бинт, пластырь или попить? В магазин, похоже, ты не заходил...

\- Нет, прости, я был слишком занят.

Даниел усмехнулся.

\- Ладно. Постараюсь найти что-нибудь съедобное.

\- Я особо и не хочу, - сказал Лука, медленно опускаясь на кровать.

\- А я хочу. Я голодный. Принесу тебе воды хотя бы. Ты уверен, что все в порядке? Тебе надо принять ванну - пахнешь как пивная бочка.

\- Они вылили мне пиво на голову, - пожаловался он, трогая все еще влажные волосы, и Даниел не смог сдержать смех, хотя ему было искренне жаль друга.

\- Как это случилось, в смысле, что ты им сделал?

\- Ничего! Я просто сидел там, это уже после того, как матч кончился, и я хотел еще пива, а кто-то начал говорить бармену не обслуживать меня - а он не послушал, так что они начали меня обзывать, говорить всякие гадости... Я хотел спокойно выпить, так что вышел на улицу, но они пошли за мной и - ну, вроде как загнали в угол - не знаю шесть, семь человек?

\- _Как обычно_ , - фыркнул Суба.

\- Ну, понимаешь, они начали петь свои дурацкие кричалки, отобрали мое пиво и стали прыгать вокруг, _Madrid, cabrón, saluda al campeon_ * и все такое. Я просто хотел уйти...

Он пожал плечами, не желая вдаваться в детали.

Даниел все еще ждал, подняв брови. - И они дали тебе одну из своих маек, чтобы перетянуть на свою сторону?

Лука невольно рассмеялся, хотя это и вызвало тупую боль в груди.

\- Там был один парень, вроде, их друг. Он выбежал из паба и практически наорал на них, чтоб оставили меня в покое. Он, похоже, пользовался среди них уважением. В общем, он сказал им тащить свои жопы обратно, а потом помог мне встать. И дал мне эту футболку, чтобы меня не побили где-нибудь в автобусе, потому что _город принадлежит им_ , как он сказал.

\- И ты дал ему свою?

\- Ага. Ну - она была рваная и грязная, все равно пришлось бы выкинуть, скорее всего.

Даниел слегка улыбнулся, с жалостью взглянув на Луку. - Как ты всегда умудряешься найти себе неприятности... Давай сюда эту майку, я ее сожгу нахер.

Лука дернул головой.

\- Нет! В смысле - это всего лишь футболка, да ладно тебе. Ну что за детский сад, _сжечь футболку_... что дальше, весь город спалишь?

Суба скрестил руки на груди. 

\- Они тебя избили, а ты носишь их футболку?

\- Парень, который мне ее дал, был хорошим - ну, понимаешь, спас меня. Не все так плохо, правда. Я оставлю ее себе.

\- Хорошо. Но все равно сними, я в стиралку засуну - на ней кровь.

\- Ладно.

Лука снял красно-синюю футболку и бездумно вручил Субе. Потом закрыл глаза и бросился на кровать, не обращая внимания на то, что может испачкать ее кровью.

Он лежал так несколько секунд, может минут, потеряв счет времени.

\- Лука? - он лениво приоткрыл глаза; Даниел стоял у его кровати с футболкой в руках. - Знаешь что? Оставь ее как есть. Пусть напоминает тебе больше не попадать в такие приключения.

Он бросил смятую футболку на кровать рядом с Лукой и ушел. 

Лука вздохнул и сел, беря в руки ненавистную форму и разворачивая ее. Чья это футболка хотя бы? У него даже не было времени посмотреть.

Номер 10, Месси; ну конечно, _кто же еще, кроме_ Месси. _Этим куле без него просто пиздец, они не могут даже..._

Он на мгновение застыл, затем улыбка расползлась по его лицу.

На желтой букве Е в слове МЕССИ был написан номер телефона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мадрид - козлы, да здравствуют чемпионы!


	3. Chapter 3

_Привет ;) Хотел спросить - ты сказал, что твои родители из Хорватии. А откуда именно?_

Нет, слишком скучно.

_Привет._

Маловато.

_Привет, это Лука._

А это просто глупо.

_Как думаешь, Месси пишет свой номер на футболке, которую отдает -_

Нет.

_Рад, что у меня есть твой номер, так я смогу еще раз сказать спасибо._

Жуть.

_Что, футболки Барсы теперь с телефонными номерами на спине?_

Иван сможет легко парировать: _"А Мадридские рваные и окровавленные?"_

Лука вздохнул и отложил телефон. Он уже больше двух часов, как вернулся, и за это время только и сделал, что принял ванну, смыл с волос дурацкий пивной запах, да похвалил Субу, за то, что тот откопал полуфабрикат для соуса, который они купили недель пять назад, и приготовил с ним пасту на ужин; и за то, что не сильно ругался тоже. Теперь Даниел вернулся к своему учебному проекту, а Лука лежал на кровати, пялясь в потолок, так и не выпустив футболку из рук. 

\- Ты ему написал? – спросил Даниел с другого конца комнаты, не отрывая взгляда от книги.

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

\- Не могу придумать, что сказать, - Лука снова вздохнул.

\- Что сложного-то? – Суба бросил на него скептический взгляд. – _Эй, я тот, кто подрался сразу с шестью, помнишь меня?_

\- Очень смешно.

\- Да ладно. Говорил же, надо было мне сжечь эту футболку.

\- Нет-нет, я рад, что ты сохранил её для меня.

\- Так какого чёрта ты ждёшь?

\- Понятия не имею, что написать! Я даже не уверен, что хочу: кто станет давать свой номер случайному человеку, с которым только что познакомился?

\- Может, ему отчаянно нужно свидание?

\- Я что, похож на гея? – Лука приподнялся на локте.

\- Понятия не имею, думал, у вас есть этот гейрадар.

\- Херня это. В смысле – мы же не говорили ни о чём, что дало бы ему понять… Дерьмо, - Лука вдруг резко выдохнул, закрыв лицо ладонями. – Дерьмо.

\- Что?

\- Что если это даже не его номер? – Лука с отчаянием посмотрел на Даниела. – Вдруг какая-нибудь девушка написала свой номер у него на спине, ну там… в шутку… или вообще не сказав ему. А может у него телефона не было, поэтому она оставила ему свой номер вот так? А он потом забыл и отдал футболку мне…

\- Ты слишком много думаешь.

\- Нет… это куда более вероятно!

\- Тогда почему бы не выяснить? – Суба покачал головой. – Как хоть зовут этого загадочного парня?

\- Иван.

\- Видишь. Ты улыбнулся.

\- Что?

\- Ты улыбнулся, когда назвал его имя. Просто напиши _Привет, Иван, это Лука._

\- Это же _глупо._

\- Это просто _привет_ и твоё _имя_. Знаешь, что глупо? Таращиться в экран уже минут десять и не суметь написать простое сообщение вроде этого.

\- Я пытался, но каждый раз выходит так уныло…

\- А ты хочешь поэму сложить, что ли? Просто напиши привет и отправь. Если он не ответит, хорошо. А если ответит, вперёд. Да какого хуя ты вообще страдаешь? Он ведь был мил?

\- Ну… - Лука пожал плечами. - То есть, он симпатичный, высокий, у него светлые волосы и красивые глаза. А, и тело – у него потрясающий торс – знаешь, он снял футболку, чтобы отдать мне, а потом надел кожаную куртку прямо на голое тело…

\- Напоминает фиговую порнушку из восьмидесятых. Будь добр, избавь меня от подробностей, заранее спасибо.

\- _Блядь,_ \- Лука облизнул сухие губы. – Он реально _красавчик_.

\- Тогда. Напиши. Ебучее. Сообщение. У тебя свиданий сколько, месяцев восемь, не было? Последнее ещё с Марио?

\- Да уж, - Лука несколько секунд молча смотрел в стену. – Знать бы ещё, хочу ли я с ним на свидание.

\- Вот и узнаешь. Вдруг ему тоже не нужно свидание? Может, он хочет всего лишь переписываться. Или скажет, что у него было минутное помутнение. Да ёб твою мать, напиши уже что-нибудь, или я сам это сделаю.

\- Ладно, ладно. Тебе легко говорить, у тебя стабильные отношения и вот это всё.

\- Между прочим, мы с Антонией добились этого тяжким трудом.

\- Да конечно. Тебе просто повезло.

\- Может, теперь твоя очередь.

\- Этого никогда не узнаешь заранее, - Лука снова взял телефон и нажал _Написать сообщение_. – И? Мне быть милым? Или просто дружелюбным?

Даниел, который уже вернулся к своей книге, посмотрел на него с лёгким раздражением.

\- Будь как можно сексуальнее, - уверенно ответил он.

Лука улыбнулся и начал печатать.

_Что, футболки Барсы теперь с телефонными номерами на спине?_

Конечно, есть риск, что Иван снова поиздевается над его футболкой и командой.

\- Ушло, - прошептал он. И записал новый номер в список контактов под именем _«Иван Барселона»_. 

\- Мне открыть шампанское? – спросил Даниел и перевернул страницу, сделав вид, что ему всё равно. 

\- Пока рано, - Лука ещё раз проверил отправленное сообщение и положил телефон на прикроватную тумбочку. 

И он, правда, улыбался.


	4. Chapter 4

Той ночью Лука хорошо спал, забыв на время блаженного сна и о синяках с кровотечением из носа, и о тревогах. Разбудил его звук хлопнувшей входной двери, хотя и негромкий. Он смог определить, что это вернувшийся Суба, по манере, с которой тот повесил ключи на вешалку, и шагам, когда прошёл на кухню. И где, чёрт подери, его носило?

Лука потянулся к телефону, но замер, взглянув на экран. А вдруг Иван ответил? Он бросил взгляд на часы на стене и вернул телефон на тумбочку. Потом, после завтрака. Если конечно, есть чем завтракать.

Несколько минут Лука ещё повалялся в кровати, пока не услышал, как Даниел крадётся по комнате, - это заставило его улыбнуться. Временами Даниел бывает порядочным мудаком, отпускает ехидные замечания, даёт непрошенные советы и вообще ведёт себя как всезнающий старший брат, но сердце у него золотое, и сарказм слов с лихвой уравновешивается проявляемыми им заботой и любовью. 

\- Утро.

Суба чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданного голоса.

\- Эй, спящая красавица.

\- Ты где был?

\- Спустился до магазина… знаешь тот, на улице, за свежим хлебом, яйцами и всем прочим для яичницы. 

\- Ого! – это определённо мало напоминало их обычный завтрак. 

\- День у тебя вчера был тяжёлый, - добавил Даниел, в ответ на приятно удивленный взгляд Луки. – Так что ты заслужил. Хочешь и с помидорами, и с беконом? Я всё купил. 

Лука подорвался с кровати со скоростью света, чтобы присоединиться к своему другу на кухне.

\- И почему ты не можешь быть моим парнем?

Даниел рассмеялся и взял три помидора со стойки, чтобы помыть.

\- Кстати о парнях, - он обернулся на Луку, который встал рядом с ним, неуверенный, нужна ли его помощь. – Что _он_ тебе ответил?

\- Не знаю. - Лука вспыхнул, выхватил из упаковки яйцо и принялся крутить его в руках.

\- В смысле?

\- Я ещё не проверял?

\- И почему?

\- Просто… хочу насладиться ожиданием: в первый раз увидеть и прочитать его сообщение.

\- Господи ты боже мой.

\- Я позже посмотрю. А за это – спасибо.

Они говорили почти всё время, пока завтракали, но у Луки не получалось сосредоточиться: мысли его блуждали совсем не здесь, беспрестанно возвращаясь к телефону и тому, что на нём вполне может светиться эта надпись.

_У вас 1 новое сообщение. От кого: Иван Барселона._

Он едва дождался окончания завтрака. В комнату он возвращался, стараясь идти как обычно. Но как только оказался там, схватил телефон и уставился на экран блокировки…

…никаких сообщений.

Сердце Луки замерло.

 _Что?_ – взвыл голос в его голове. – _Почему? Как?_

Он открыл своё сообщение.

_Что, футболки Барсы теперь с телефонными номерами на спине?_

Без ответа оно выглядело скучным, глупым и грустным. Захотелось вышвырнуть телефон в окно.

\- Ну что? – спросил стоящий у двери Даниел.

\- Ничего.

\- Что?

\- Нет ответа, - Лука посмотрел на лучшего друга с улыбкой, которая никак не скрывала грусть в глазах. Почему так больно? Может это задело его гордость? Он стал жертвой плохой шутки фанатов Барселоны? Или это в самом деле чей-то чужой номер?

\- Лука, иди сюда, - Даниел раскрыл руки и шагнул к нему. – Он ответит. Вот увидишь.  
Лука принял приглашение в объятия и уткнулся головой в плечо Субы. – Уже четырнадцать часов прошло, - пробормотал он.

\- Может, он еще спит. У них, знаешь ли, могла быть долгая ночь.

\- Он должен был увидеть его ещё вчера…

\- Может, он не так зациклен на телефоне.

\- Может это вообще не его номер. Или это просто ебанутая шутка, пари с его дурацкими друзьями, а теперь они ржут до усрачки…

\- Ты же сам в это не веришь?

\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Лука и отступил, уставившись в пол.

\- Дай ему чуть больше времени. Не думай об этом. Оставь телефон здесь, давай займёмся чем-нибудь, что тебя отвлечёт. Можешь убраться в этой грёбаной комнате. Почитать, сходить по магазинам, я не знаю, в церковь, что ли. Выходные только начались, составь список рождественских подарков, если хочешь, - или просто поваляйся и посмотри порнушку, а я пойду. Господи, да просто займись чем-то, кроме этого дурацкого сообщения, ладно? Оно придёт, когда ты меньше всего будешь его ждать. – Страстная речь завершилась мягким: - Тебя это так сильно беспокоит?

\- Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой, - покачал головой Лука.

\- Да что ты, блядь, несёшь? Слушай, давай дам тебе прочитать мою статью для семинара по политологии? _Социалистический реализм в Восточной Европе и его проявления в повседневной жизни._ Точно обо всём забудешь.

Суба, как всегда, оказался прав – загруженные мозги не давали Луке сосредоточиться на тяжести в груди, хотя он по-прежнему ощущал ноющую боль, но она практически исчезала, стоило про неё забыть. Позабытый телефон лежал на тумбочке. Лука прочитал статью Даниела, отметил грамматические ошибки – он всё ещё работал над грамматикой испанского с Субой, потому что тот вечно ныл ( _я, блядь, столько лет учил французский, чтобы учиться во Франции, и раз ты притащил меня в Испанию, то теперь обязан удостовериться, что мой французский похож на испанский!_ ). К совету друга Лука тоже отнёсся серьёзно и начал составлять список книг, которые нужно прочитать на рождественских каникулах: окончание зимнего семестра приближалось с каждым днём. Он напрочь забыл про обед; Даниел принёс ему оставшуюся с вечера пасту и одобрительно улыбнулся куче бумаг и списков, в которые закопался Лука.

\- Видишь? Не так уж сложно.

Луке понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это означает, а затем его взгляд автоматически обратился в сторону тумбочки. Стылый холод охватил сердце, а кончики пальцев внезапно онемели - _Боже, неужели теперь каждый раз при взгляде на телефон его будет так колбасить?_

\- Что не так?

\- Не уверен, что смогу посмотреть.

\- Хочешь, я это сделаю?

\- Понятия не имею, что со мной не так…

\- Так хочешь или нет?

\- Да, - Лука втянул голову в плечи. Он казался испуганным и не готовым к ответу, когда Даниел, пройдя через комнату, взял телефон.

\- Так… - Даниел посмотрел в телефон и пожал плечами, ничуть не успокоив Луку. – Тебе лучше самому посмотреть.

\- Это что...? - Лука протянул руку и взял телефон у друга.

Ой.

_О боже!_

_Иван Барселона: Привет! ;) Рад, что ты…_

Оставшуюся часть сообщения на экране видно не было, поэтому Лука открыл его целиком.

_Привет! ;) Рад, что ты не подумал, что это чересчур нагло, дать тебе номер таким способом. Ещё раз прости за моих друзей вчера. Может, я могу это чем-то искупить?_

Он перечитывал последнее предложение снова и снова. _Может, я могу это чем-то искупить? Может, я могу это чем-то искупить? Может, я..._

\- Определённо мог бы, - вслух сказал Лука, улыбаясь экрану.

И тут он заметил Даниела, стоящего рядом со скрещенными руками, с тем выражением на лице, в котором ясно читалось ехидное: _«Я же тебе говорил!»_.

\- Он ответил! _Он правда ответил!_ Он где-то там, он существует, понимаешь? Он нашёл время, чтобы ответить…

\- Во-первых, это он дал тебе номер. Ты же не думал, что он станет тебя динамить?

\- Он _существует_ , - мечтательно повторил Лука, улыбаясь телефону. – Он существует, но я не могу вспомнить, как он выглядит… В смысле, его лицо, я не помню как следует… Светлые волосы…

\- Да просто спроси у него полное имя, бога ради. Тогда тебе не составит труда его вычислить, - добавил Суба. – Я ушёл, ладно? Можешь наслаждаться беседой с этим Иваном, ничего не стесняясь.

\- Да нет… я не… Я вовсе не хочу…

Суба рассмеялся явному смущению Луки.

\- Не парься, мне просто нужно купить что-то для Антонии, и это должно быть что-то… ну, _интересное_. Да и мои родители хотят сувениров: открытки, там, магнитики, и прочую дрянь, так что я собирался днём пробежаться по магазинам, - он покровительственно погладил Луку по голове. – Не попадай сегодня в неприятности, для разнообразия, ладно? Еду на ужин я куплю. И надеюсь, мне не попадутся на пути _куле_ , желающие обменяться футболками…

\- _Ой, да заткнись ты_.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ты с места не двигался, пока меня не было, да?

\- Ага - пробормотал Лука в ответ, похоже, даже не понимая, или, вернее, не обращая внимания на то, что только что сказал Даниел. Он сидел на кровати, облокотившись на стену, и таращился в телефон.

\- Я нам кое-что принес, - Суба постучал пальцами по коробке пиццы, которую держал в другой руке. - Это та, с креветками, и теперь мы разорены, но я не смог устоять. - Он скинул ботинки и вошел в спальню, держа коробку на ладони. - _Доставка для мистера Модрича!_

Лука обратил к нему тусклый, печальный взгляд, благодаря которому он напоминал побитого щенка; Даниел уже слишком привык к этому, так что просто вздохнул и закатил глаза. - Ну что еще, блядь, _на этот раз_ не так?

Лука повернул к нему экран телефона. - Ты только посмотри - я нашел его инстаграм...

\- Господи боже мой, у него еще и инстаграм есть? - Суба скептически покачал головой и наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть.

\- У меня тоже есть - и у тебя, между прочим, если помнишь...

\- Да, но я ничего туда не выкладываю - _О Боже,_ \- он засмеялся, увидев имя пользователя. - _Ракета_? Он что, участник уличной банды?

\- Подходит к его фамилии - Ракитич, - сказал Лука, защищаясь.

Суба поднял брови. - Ракитич? Ты не упоминал, что встретил его в Далмации...

Лука рассмеялся, с радостью спеша рассказать Даниелу об этой _маленькой детали_ , которую забыл упомянуть вчера. - Он хорват - ну, то есть его родители, он родился здесь.

Даниел покивал головой, внезапно преисполнившись уважения, которое тут же улетучилось при следующем взгляде на страницу профиля. 

\- Что за черт - какой парень будет указывать свой знак зодиака в разделе _обо мне_?... - Даниел изменил голос, насмешливо изображая как можно более гейский выговор, - _Привет, меня зовут Иван, но ты можешь звать меня Ракета! Я - Рыбы, и я просто обожааю футбол, потому что Месси такоооой милашка, а прическа Неймара ПРОСТО СКАЗКА, о боже, надо срочно позвонить моему стилисту..._

\- Нахуй пошел.

Лука не справился с голосом, черт, это ничего не значило, Суба всегда был тем единственным, кто защищал его, со времен школы в Задаре, когда маленькие засранцы отказывались быть в одной команде с _этим педиком_ на уроках физкультуры - но его взбесило, что Суба насмехался над _Иваном._

Он сам, Лука, считал инстаграм _Ракеты_ интересным, вдохновляющим и - _вызывающим зависть_. Это и была настоящая причина его грусти, в которой его застал Суба, вернувшись домой.

\- _Мужчина-Рыбы обладает сердцем поэта и душой мистика, благодаря его мечтательному водному знаку,_ \- прочел он из другой вкладки браузера.

\- То есть вот чем ты занимался последние шесть часов? Изучал его инстаграм и читал какую-то эзотерическую хрень?

\- _Страстный рыцарь, неимоверно очаровательный, в волшебного мужчину-Рыбы так легко влюбиться._

\- О боже, начинается. Я буду на кухне есть пиццу, сам с собой, если вдруг понадоблюсь тебе, такому высокодуховному, ладно?

\- Прости, - Лука с улыбкой отложил телефон. Он с удивлением взглянул на коробку с пиццей, словно не замечал ее раньше. - Ух ты, это какая?

\- С креветками и пармезаном, и я тебе это уже говорил, - ответил Суба, ставя коробку на стол и открывая крышку. Умопомрачительный запах мгновенно наполнил комнату. - Ну, что еще ты узнал об этом Ракете? - спросил он, садясь на кровать с куском пиццы в руках и прислоняясь к стене, лицом к Луке, который сидел в точно такой же позе на противоположной кровати.

\- Он изучает экономику, не знаю, какая-то частная школа? Он пишет, что это только из-за его семейной фирмы, которую он когда-нибудь возглавит вместе со своим братом, но что это скучно и ему на самом деле не интересно и...

\- Должно быть, просто пытка, - понимающе кивнул Даниел, у него были свои проблемы с _макроэкономикой_.

\- У него есть один брат, тот самый, но он сейчас в Греции на какой-то стажировке, насколько я понял...

\- Ага, круто.

\- И он живет практически один, потому что у его родителей отдельный дом, ближе к фабрике, где головной офис их компании - в общем, они не бедные, взгляни на фото только - он хотел снова показать Субе экран своего телефона, но Даниел выудил свой собственный телефон из кармана, не желая вставать с удобной кровати. - Как его ник в инстаграме, еще раз?

\- _ivanraketa_

Даниел хихикнул, затем на некоторое время наступила тишина, пока он искал. Открыв нужный аккаунт, он присвистнул, не сдержавшись. 

\- _Вау_. Это его машина? И бассейн? _Какого хера..._

\- Он выглядит как модель, - простонал Лука, просматривая фото одновременно с Субой. - ты только посмотри - посмотри на это фото, немного вниз пролистай, в середине; то, где он с девушкой. Кто она, черт побери?

\- Что я точно знаю - она красотка! Ну, с Антонией не сравнить, конечно...

\- Но кто она? Вряд ли родственница, такие фото с родственниками не делают, - ныл Лука, яростно открывая и закрывая фотографию. _Иван, вчерашний парень, с прекрасными глазами и улыбкой_ , был одет в темно-синюю рубашку с длинным рукавом; элегантный и серьезный, он слегка улыбался краешком губ, а девушка - ага, какая-то девушка, которая выглядела как любая другая девушка из инстаграма, загорелая, в круглых темных очках и юбке настолько короткой, что ее ноги казались вдвое длиннее - _кто она, блядь, такая_? Описание не сильно помогало - два эмоджи - солнышко и темные очки. Посту не было и четырех месяцев.

\- Он выглядит вполне обеспеченным - как минимум, если это все принадлежит его семье, - заметил Суба. - Что за компания у них? Они, что ли, какой-то политический клан?

\- Просто какая-то фабрика сладостей, ничего крупного, семейная фирма, но весьма успешная - как кажется. - он вернулся к восхищенному разглядыванию того самого фото - оно точно выглядело как _фото парочки_. - Она выглядит так, как должна выглядеть его девушка, если бы она у него была - ну, у нее закрытый профиль, так что тут мы ничего не узнаем. Что, если она и правда его девушка, или, может, была ей? Кто может бросить такую...

\- Она вполне может быть его подругой, кто знает? Да ладно, а как же вы с Ваней?

\- Я не _встречался_ с ней - я только поцеловал ее, _один раз_. И все. И мы никогда не делали таких фотографий.

\- Ну, может, _он_ встречался с _ней_ , а потом понял, что он... что она, может, _просто не в его вкусе_ , - Даниел снова закатил глаза и встал за еще одним куском пиццы. - Мне надо стать консультантом по свиданиям - может ты просто встретишься с ним и спросишь? Или он просто скажет тебе сам, предположим?

\- _Я и собираюсь_ встретиться с ним, - Лука загадочно улыбнулся.

\- _Ну спасибо_ , что промолчал о самом важном - он пригласил тебя на свидание?

Лука почувствовал, как его лицо запылало.

\- Ну, он спросил, может ли он как-нибудь _компенсировать мне то, что сделали его друзья_... и я сказал _Конечно, почему бы и нет?_ \- и он пригласил меня на кофе. В следующую среду.

\- Ты красный, как рак, - засмеялся Суба. - В чем дело? Все идет хорошо, ведь правда?

\- Да, очень хорошо, на самом деле. Не знаю. У меня такое чувство - как будто щекотно на сердце, когда я вижу новое сообщение от него - на Фейсбуке, и каждый раз, как я вижу эти три точки, что он печатает - это меня беспокоит. В хорошем смысле - то есть - это не плохое чувство. Мне приходится раз пять обойти комнату, чтобы успокоиться и -

\- Ты очень в него влюблен, да?

\- _Ага_. И это меня пугает, потому что я никогда раньше так себя не чувствовал. С Марио было по-другому...

\- Марио был мудаком.

\- _Не совсем_. Я знаю, он тебе не нравился, но блин, он был единственным геем, которого я знал, и наоборот. Просто не было другого способа, чтобы у меня вообще кто-то был. Хотя двинуться дальше было хорошим решением, потому что я чувствовал - это не то. Но теперь - это то самое, правильное, я смотрю на _его_ фото и думаю - ага, _вот оно_. Тридцать часов назад я даже имени его не знал, а теперь мне кажется, что я не доживу до среды...

\- Я могу только гадать, как сделать из тебя человека за три дня.

\- Все не так плохо, - запротестовал Лука.

\- Ты будешь в порядке. Можешь начать с того, что съешь хоть чуть-чуть этой гребаной пиццы, которая стоила, как три моих обеда, ладно? Можешь хотя бы пять своих драгоценных минут уделить заботе о себе? Или он прямо сейчас тебе пишет?

\- Нет, сейчас нет. Мы перестали болтать час назад, но я - мне надо перечитать сообщения.

\- Ты просто восхищаешь меня иногда.

\- Он написал, что с нетерпением ждет встречи со мной _при лучших обстоятельствах_.

\- Можно только надеяться, что он не придет в очередной _сине-гранатовой_ футболке.

\- Я был бы не против, просто сорву ее с него...

И Суба, будучи хорошим другом, в третий раз за день закатил глаза.


	6. Chapter 6

Кафе, которое выбрал Иван, было весьма приличным, немного богемным - полы темного дерева, много диванов и кресел, как минимум четыре книжных шкафа с большим выбором книг. Явно НЕ ТО, чего Лука ожидал от кого-нибудь вроде Ивана - впрочем, он тут же вспомнил, что _на самом деле_ ничегошеньки о нем не знал и все его суждения основывались на фото в инстаграме и постах в фейсбуке и были очень поверхностны. И все же, ему казалось, что Ивану скорее подходит _бар_ , а не _кафе_.

Естественно, он нервничал. Он не находил себе места с самого утра и на протяжении всех трех лекций, которые у него были в тот день, не в состоянии сосредоточиться на обсуждаемых темах. Когда они встретились с Даниелом, чтобы пойти вместе перекусить, Лука обнаружил, что у него нет денег, и вместо отдыха в перерыве ему пришлось бежать к ближайшему банкомату и снимать наличные, и Даниела он потащил с собой.

\- Все уже разваливается, - нервно прошипел он, ожидая у аппарата. - не день, а катастрофа.

\- Говорил же, я могу одолжить тебе денег...

Лука покачал головой. 

\- Мне все равно они понадобятся в кафе вечером, так что... теперь уже неважно, - он забрал купюры из лотка и ждал чек.

\- Я думал, он тебя пригласил?

\- Ну, я не жду, что он за меня заплатит... - он взял чек и посмотрел на него с отвращением. - Хотя было бы неплохо - не залезать в долги.

\- Что? - Даниел без спроса забрал у него чек и проверил цифры. - Ох.

\- Думаю, в январе придется искать работу. Или на рождественских каникулах применить эмоциональный шантаж к родителям, чтобы они дали мне больше денег.

\- Поищем работу. Мне тоже нужны дополнительные деньги.

\- Хорошо.

Он даже толком не знал, где именно расположено кафе, в котором они должны встретиться, и был заранее в ужасе, что не сможет его найти. В итоге он пришел на десять минут раньше, но решил подождать снаружи. Что, если Ивана там еще нет? Что делать? Сидеть неловко в одиночестве? Место незнакомое. Выпить кофе в одиночку? Или чай? Что-нибудь другое? Будет ли это странно? Нельзя же сделать заказ сразу, не дожидаясь, верно? Хотя просто так сидеть, не заказывая, тоже, наверное, нельзя. О, боже. Почему? Почему они не договорились встретиться где-нибудь... на свежем воздухе? Так было с Марио, и они всегда могли пойти куда угодно вместе. Блядь. Блядь. Почему он не напился заранее, чтобы не смущаться? Он ходил туда-сюда, периодически поглядывая на телефон проверить время. Все равно, еще целых восемь минут. Он обошел вокруг квартала. Дважды. _Еще три минуты._ Да черт побери, что он делает? Зачем он вообще здесь? Все это какое-то сюрреалистическое дерьмо.

Он подумал, что сейчас подходящий момент для последней, успокаивающей нервы сигареты, но, к сожалению, он не курит.

Вместо этого, он сделал еще пару шагов. Ладно. _Глубокий вдох - и заходим_ , подумал он.

Иван уже сидел в одном из кресел и улыбался Луке, пока тот шел к нему через полупустой зал.

Он собирается встать? Он... пожмет мне руку? Или обнимет? Что нам делать? 

Изматывающие мысли неслись потоком, пока он приближался к блондину, который, вроде бы, _действительно_ собирался встать, чтобы поприветствовать его. Лука рухнул в соседнее кресло, не давая ему шанса.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся он, бегая глазами по сторонам, чувствуя себя неуютно в непривычном месте.

\- Привет, Лука, - негромкий, мягкий смех Ивана заставил Луку наконец посмотреть ему в глаза. - Что, черт возьми, ты делал снаружи?

Ох. Стоило только подумать, что хуже уже не будет...

\- Ты мог зайти внутрь, не обязательно приходить _точно_ ко времени. Я был здесь с друзьями сначала, так что просто решил остаться и подождать тебя. Я читал, но - за тобой так забавно было наблюдать... - _Почему у него такой вид, будто он смеется над ним?_

К счастью, пришло избавление в виде официантки.

\- Я буду джин-тоник, - произнес Иван, улыбаясь ей.

Лука, все еще немного смущенный и нерешительный, как всегда, просто сказал:

\- Ага, мне тоже, - когда она ушла, ему наконец удалось составить целое предложение. - Это не совсем для кафе, а?

\- Почему? Я сегодня уже три раза пил кофе и меня всего трясет; нужно что-то другое.

_Тогда почему мы в кафе?_ , хотел спросить он, но предпочел ограничиться вопросом:

\- А что ты читал?

\- "Крестного Отца".

\- Готовишься принять семейный бизнес?

\- Ага, - Иван засмеялся, и от широкой, белозубой улыбки все его лицо засветилось. Его глаза тоже смеялись, и это сияние согрело сердце Луки не меньше, чем знание, что это он и его дурацкая шутка были причиной этого зрелища. - Я тебе кое-что принес, - продолжил Иван, все еще улыбаясь, и потянулся к своей адидасовской сумке на полу. Он был одет в обычную одежду, ничего выдающегося, джинсы и простая белая майка, и еще куртка, которую Лука хорошо помнил по воскресенью, была переброшена через спинку его кресла; с этой сумкой и в повседневной одежде он выглядел так, словно только что вернулся с тренировки.

\- Вот, - он вытащил наружу подарочный пакет и протянул его над столом, улыбаясь.

Лука неуверенно взял его, не понимая, должен ли он забрать его домой прямо так или заглянуть внутрь сейчас; Ивана, казалось, забавлял его озадаченный вид.

Официантка принесла два джин-тоника и это дало Луке время на раздумья. Подарок? Ему? Сейчас? А он ничего не принес.

\- Можешь заглянуть, это не просто пакет, - заметил Иван, и Лука так и сделал. Внутри была белая футболка; он вытащил ее, чтобы получше рассмотреть.

Это была точно такая же футболка, как та, которой он лишился в воскресенье, форма с номером 11 на спине, даже размер, похоже, был тот же.

\- Тебе не стоило... - его голос сорвался.

\- Я _должен был_.

\- Но я - я забрал твою, а тебе новую не купил...

\- Эй. Все в порядке. Я дал тебе свою, потому что хотел. Ты свою потерял, потому что мои друзья придурки, верно? Так что оставь. В пакете. Пожалуйста. Я не могу больше видеть эти цвета. Хватит и того, что я пошел это покупать. Это как предательство. Измена моему клубу, понимаешь?

\- Спасибо тебе _огромное_. Я - я не знаю, что сказать. Тебе не надо было покупать...

\- Мне захотелось.

\- Но что насчет твоей футболки Барсы?

\- Эй. Это я так решил - отдать ее тебе, ясно? И я рад, что сделал это. Не заставляй меня пожалеть.

\- Но... - он увидел намек на раздражение на лице Ивана при очередном "но". - Но зачем ты... дал мне свой номер? И как, в смысле - ты с собой ручку или фломастер постоянно носишь?

Иван рассмеялся, нервный голос и тщательно подобранные слова явно веселили его. 

\- Я попросил у администраторши в туалете. Она решала судоку или что-то вроде, так что я одолжил у нее ручку. И все.

\- Но зачем? - повторил Лука вопрос, который донимал его больше всего.

\- Я беспокоился за тебя, - пожал тот плечами, не переставая улыбаться. - Ты выглядел так, словно можешь снова угодить в проблемы, не знаю. Просто хотел потом получить подтверждение, что ты добрался домой. И, может - увидеть тебя еще раз. - Он потянулся за джин-тоником в высоком стакане.

\- Мы едва даже... имен друг друга не знали...

\- Разве нужно имя, чтобы понять, что тебе кто-то нравится? Давай выпьем за это.

\- За _встречу при лучших обстоятельствах_ , - сказал Лука, поднимая свой стакан.

\- За матчи El Clasico.

Лука ухмыльнулся. Он осознал, что тревога, заставлявшая его ходить как идиот вокруг квартала и ждать снаружи, которая не покидала его с того момента, как он согласился на встречу с Иваном, внезапно исчезла. Он не чувствовал напряжения, как обычно бывало с плохо знакомыми людьми; наоборот, он смотрел на Ивана так, словно знал его уже несколько месяцев.

Иван звякнул своим стаканом о его. 

\- Твое здоровье. Или - _Zivjeli_. Правильно?

\- Zivjeli, да.

Оба сделали по глотку.

\- Так ты хорватский не очень знаешь? - спросил Лука, ставя стакан на стол.

\- Почти совсем не знаю. Ну, достаточно, чтобы сказать что-нибудь бабушке с дедушкой, но - не много, сам понимаешь. - Он сделал еще один глоток, словно собираясь с силами. - Хотя мне бы хотелось изучить его как следует. Может, мне нужен хороший учитель.

Лука чувствовал, как его сердце тает.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Лука вернулся домой, Даниел как раз разговаривал по телефону с Антонией; стоило Субе его заметить, и он вместо приветствия улыбнулся и поднял брови, словно спрашивая, _Как всё прошло_? Лука разулся и босиком прошёл в спальню, располагающуюся прямо напротив входа. Он видел, что Даниел занят, так что просто поставил подаренный бумажный пакет у двери и смущённо улыбнулся другу, внезапно покраснев.

_Ну и..._

Даниел покачал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на телефонном разговоре, жестом показав: _Поговорим об этом через секунду_ , прежде чем вернуться к разговору.

\- Прости, прости, что ты сказала? Лука только что пришёл, я не расслышал последнюю часть…

Лука улыбнулся и вышел из спальни. Он всегда чувствовал себя одиноким, когда Даниэль разговаривал по телефону со своей девушкой, в первые дни и недели особенно сильно, когда Антония звонила каждый день, и они не могли провести сутки, не слыша голосов друг друга. Это напоминало ему о собственных неудачах в отношениях и о том, что ему самому чаще всего звонят мама и Суба.

Он проверил мессенджер – Иван был онлайн десять часов назад. Чёрт, у него наверняка захватывающая и интересная жизнь. Он не сдержал улыбки, увидев последнее сообщение: _«Окей, там и увидимся ;)»_ , отправленное Иваном сегодня утром, после того, как они обговорили последние детали свидания.

Их встреча.

Или это было в самом деле - свидание?

Лука нахмурился. Просто дружеская встреча. Наверное. И чем больше он думал о том, что они обсуждали, тем сложнее было определиться. Они не говорили ни о чем странном - ни о чем таком, что Лука не обсуждал бы с другими. Даже и с девушками. Так всё-таки – свидание или нет?

Они даже не поцеловались, расставаясь.

Радостное настроение, с которым он вернулся из кафе, пропало. Почему он не может просто побыть счастливым _один ебучий вечер_? Он слишком многого просит? Встреча, свидание, да чем бы оно, чёрт его дери, не было, прошло довольно хорошо, кроме разве что неловкого ожидания назначенного времени у кафе. Он не мог вспомнить, что сказал что-то не то, но явно что-то было – господи, да он прекрасно себя знает, ему всегда обязательно нужно всё, нахуй, испортить. Может, Ивану было скучно. Вдруг он ожидал чего-то другого, чего-то большего, например? А потом разочаровался и…

\- Ну что, _любовничек_ , - Суба вошёл на кухню с телефоном, прервав его молчаливое самоедство. - Как прошло? - он сел за стол, дав понять, что готов выслушать все, что беспокоит Луку.

\- _Не знаю_ , - Лука вздохнул, прислонился спиной к кухонной стойке и нахмурился.

\- То есть? Ты же там был?

\- Да - и все прошло довольно хорошо - по крайней мере, мне так показалось. Не знаю, может ему и не понравилось, но… Мне очень понравилось, и я бы ещё сходил на такое свидание. Если мы будем называть это свиданием. Не уверен, было ли это в самом деле свиданием… не знаю, чем он его считает…

\- Не гони ерунду, Лука, мне похуй, как это называет он. _Тебе_ понравилось?

\- Мне очень понравилось, но, - Лука пожал плечами, нервно постукивая пальцами по столешнице, - не знаю, просто… кажется, закончилось всё не очень хорошо, понимаешь?

\- Почему?

\- По-моему, я облажался? – тон голоса Луки к концу фразы стал вопросительным.

\- Что… Почему? – Даниел взглянул на него озадаченно. – Господи Иисусе, что ты сделал? Попросил его стать фанатом Реала, что ли?

\- Мы были в том кафе, понимаешь?

\- И что с того?

\- И разговаривали часа два или три, не знаю точно. Всё было, ну знаешь, _так мило_. Мы говорили, и говорили, и это было по-настоящему потрясающе, словно… словно я знаю его уже много лет. Мне казалось, что я могу рассказать ему всё, и это было само собой разумеющимся и очень круто. Мы выпили по три джин-тоника и углубились в довольно сложные вещи. - Даниел хмыкнул, но когда Лука взглянул на него, поднял руки, извиняясь. – Я даже толком не помню, о чём мы говорили, но это казалось правильным, понимаешь? Не было неловкого молчания…

\- Ага, и?..

\- А потом он сказал, что ему нужно идти. Он, похоже, был искренне расстроен тем, что должен уехать, и спросил, собираюсь я домой на метро или на автобусе, чтобы проводить меня до станции и, как он сказал, убедиться, что со мной всё в порядке.

\- Надо же, какой джентльмен – прямиком из пятидесятых, - едко добавил Даниел. – Тебе что, десять лет, и ты впервые в городе?

\- _Вообще-то_ , его забота была мне очень приятна, - ответил Лука, защищаясь. – И мы пошли на остановку.

\- Замечательно, пока это кажется идеальным свиданием - из прошлого века – как по мне, - резюмировал Даниел.

\- Так и было! Но потом… мы стояли на остановке. Там были люди, час пик и всё такое, и он сказал, что ему понравилось, что всё было здорово, я сказал то же самое, мне правда понравилось, всё было здорово, мы должны встретиться ещё раз.

\- Ну и?

\- Ну и, потом я его обнял.

\- Да ладно?

\- А должен был поцеловать! – воскликнул Лука, патетически вскинув руки в воздух.

\- Почему? Что… что он сказал, когда ты его обнял? _Отвали, мне не нравятся парни, которые не целуются на первом свидании, что ли?_

\- Нет-нет, он тоже меня обнял и сказал, что хотел бы увидеться снова, и мы вроде как договорились, и я просто сел в автобус, и… мы махали друг другу на прощание…

-...пока автобус уезжал в романтический закат, господи, да о чём ты говоришь, Лука? Это похоже на идеальное свидание, - Даниел говорил куда злее, чем хотел. – И ты ещё удивляешься, почему геев считают нытиками и плаксами – _да что с тобой не так?_ Нет никаких правил для свиданий, мне казалось, ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы это понимать? Я тебе говорил, что когда нам было сколько… шестнадцать? Я начинал проникаться сочувствием к Марио…

\- Но… это должно было закончиться поцелуем! – возразил Лука, демонстрируя своё обычное упрямство. – Он просто… _подразумевался_.

\- Если бы ему так сильно хотелось поцелуя, он бы тебя сам поцеловал. Хватит тупить, Лука. Ты сходишь с ума из-за херни, которая даже _не реальна_. Как ты себя чувствовал на свидании?

\- Я бы не называл это свиданием...

\- Заткнись. Как это было? Ты сказал, что общался без проблем и прекрасно провёл время, так?

\- Да… по крайней мере, мне так кажется, с моей стороны…

\- Хорошо. И он сказал, что хотел бы снова с тобой увидеться, так?

\- Мы вроде как договорились об этом…

\- Отлично. Знаешь, что это значит?

\- Что?

\- Начинай копить на следующее свидание.

Луке наконец полегчало.

\- Неа, не придется. Он за меня заплатил и сказал, что всё в порядке, он будет рад сделать это снова…

\- И почему лучшие парни всегда геи? – Даниел пожал плечами, вставая. – Тогда решай сам. Обязательно скажи ему, что сегодня тебе понравилось. И пожалуйста – пожалуйста! – не… - он замолчал на полуслове. – Просто – не думай. Совсем. Отключи голову хоть раз в жизни. Просто напиши ему что-нибудь, не перечитывай, и отправь прямо сейчас.

Лука грустно улыбнулся.

\- Ты говоришь, как будто сам так делал.

\- Блядь, да! – Суба рассмеялся. – Я так и написал Антонии, что влюбился в неё. И видишь? Сработало.

\- У тебя сработало…

\- Поверь мне. Это срабатывает у всех. Давай. Не жалей себя.

\- Но… что я должен написать?

\- Ты ничего писать не должен, - ответил Суба, подошёл и схватил Луку за плечи. – Ты напишешь, потому что хочешь этого. Скажи, как было хорошо, что ты рад, что встретил его, что у него красивые волосы или обувь или ещё что-то, просто напиши первое, что придёт в голову, отправь и жди ответа. Легко.

\- Ты в этом профи, да?

\- По крайней мере, я узнал об этом лет пять назад.

\- Постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, - Лука посмотрел на Даниела, готовый признать поражение.

Но сделал он это гораздо позже, когда готовился ко сну – сложил книги и тетради на столе, чтобы можно быстро подхватить их утром, выставил будильник на полвосьмого, повесил на спинку стула рубашку и джинсы – только тогда залез под одеяло, пожелал «Спокойной ночи» Субе, который сидел на кровати напротив, погрузившись в какое-то телешоу на ноутбуке. Лёжа в кровати, Лука поднёс телефон к лицу и написал, как можно быстрее.

_Просто хотел сказать, что сегодня было очень здорово ;) Я так рад, что мы встретились и надеюсь, что мы сможем повторить. Может, на следующей неделе?_

Он отправил сообщение раньше, чем успел перечитать, и почти сразу услышал сигнал о том, что Иван в сети и уже прочитал его сообщение.

О, боже. Лука слегка запаниковал, поняв, что где-то на роскошной вилле – или ещё бог знает где – Иван получил сообщение и тут же открыл, чтобы прочесть.

Он собирался уснуть сразу, как отправит сообщение, но не смог отложить телефон; он смотрел на три танцующих точки на экране, не сводя с них взгляда, а затем услышал тихий звук, и в окошке появилось сообщение.

 _Рад, что тебе понравилось не меньше, чем мне._  
_следующая неделя звучит хорошо_  
 _хотя я уже по тебе скучаю_

Щёки у Луки вспыхнули _слишком быстро_.

_я по тебе тоже скучаю_

Ладно, может вот теперь стоило и пойти спать. Эмоции и чувства сегодняшнего дня смешались у него внутри, и он не мог определить, что сейчас правильно, а что – нет…

_надо было тебя поцеловать_

Боже, боже, о боже, он что, реально это отправил? Это пафосное, жалкое, отчаянное сообщение парню, с которым и недели не знаком?

_я бы хотел, чтобы ты это сделал <3  
может на следующей неделе всё и исправим?_

Это был он. Миг, когда он понял, что окончательно и безнадёжно влюбился. После четырёх дней, шестьсот сорока двух сообщений в мессенджере и трёх джинов с тоником, он не мог этого отрицать. Он влюбился.

 _Надеюсь на это_  
_Прости, я так устал_  
 _Сладких снов x_

_спокойной ночи, Лука <3  
не могу дождаться, когда увижу тебя во сне_

\- Аааах, - вскрикнул Лука, не сдержавшись. Он положил телефон на тумбочку, и увидел, что Суба удивлённо на него смотрит.

\- Он слишком милый, - вздохнул Лука, не в силах сдержать улыбку. – Даже не верится, что настоящий.

\- Рыбы по гороскопу, - поддел Суба. – Рыцарство и тому подобное дерьмо… Спокойной ночи.

\- И тебе, - ответил Лука, продолжая улыбаться, прокручивая в голове последнее сообщение Ивана. _Не могу дождаться, когда увижу тебя во сне._

Он тоже не мог дождаться.


	8. Chapter 8

Интенсивная переписка продолжилась на следующий день, и Лука поймал себя на том, что игнорирует большую часть лекций, на которых сидел, и проверяет световой сигнал о новом сообщении чаще двух раз в минуту. Иван был, наверное, самым ленивым из его корреспондентов, сообщения от него появлялись как попало; он мог написать шесть штук подряд с утра и потом заставить его ждать пять часов ради гребаного эмоджи в следующем сообщении - Лука не мог на него сердиться, потому что на задворках его сознания еще теплилась мысль, что Иван слишком занят всевозможными интересными и захватывающими делами, чем-то, чего он сам никогда бы не сделал, и просто нельзя злиться на кого-то за то, что он живет полной и содержательной жизнью. В его представлении день Ивана был наполнен тренировками в спортзале, поездками по улицам Барселоны в суперкаре, шоппингом в самых дорогих магазинах и возможно еще купанием нагишом в собственном приватном бассейне. И если от одного воображения захватывало дух, насколько захватывающе это должно было быть в реальной жизни?

Он вернулся домой уставший от собственных мыслей, с отяжелевшими веками, глаза устали целый день таращиться на экран телефона. Суба уже был дома, сидел за письменным столом с ноутбуком и в наушниках, отделявших его от реальности; он только поздоровался и вернулся к работе - которая оказалась роликом FIFA 18, игры, которую он так отчаянно хотел получить на Рождество.

Лука переоделся и уселся на свою кровать с телефоном в руках, снова и снова проверяя сообщения. Иван последний раз был активен два часа назад и это сводило Луку с ума, учитывая темы, на которые они говорили. Насчет свиданий, например. И поцелуев. И что они нравятся друг другу.

Хорошо. _Поцелуи_. Ладно. Он это делал. Много раз. Все в порядке. И еще раз сможет.

Блядь, но Иван... он просто... на другом уровне. Бог знает сколько народу _он_ перецеловал.

Мда... со сколькими людьми он целовался? Этот вопрос неумолимо занимал все мысли Луки. Сколько человек... и как так получилось, что он сейчас ни с кем не встречается?

\- Может, поцеловать его сразу же, когда мы встретимся? Ну - в качестве приветствия?

Даниел медленно - _действительно очень медленно_ \- остановил видео, которое смотрел, снял наушники и со вздохом повернул голову к Луке.

\- _Ну что опять_?

\- Как мне его поцеловать? - спросил Лука, понимая, что раздражает друга, так что он понизил голос в надежде, что так тот сможет вытерпеть подобную тему.

\- Что?

\- В смысле, это будет наш первый поцелуй, и я хочу, чтобы получилось хорошо и... мда. Хотя бы один первый поцелуй, который захочется помнить.

\- Значит, не планируй. Нельзя это планировать - да и зачем? Это просто... случается, когда наступит подходящий момент. Насколько я знаю.

\- Ну, я-то что об этом знаю... - он неловко засмеялся, опуская взгляд. - Все мои первые поцелуи были просто катастрофой. _Оба_.

Суба расхохотался, поворачиваясь на вращающемся стуле всем телом к Луке. - Даже с Марио?

\- Мы были пьяные, - пожал плечами Лука, но вдруг застыл с удивленным выражением на лице. - И с Ваней тоже. - Казалось, он был не столько озадачен, сколько шокирован этой мыслью. - Я бы не поцеловал ее, если бы не был пьян. Но все равно ужасно вспоминать, что _это_ был мой самый первый поцелуй. В смысле, настоящий поцелуй. С Ваней. Ну, ты знаешь. Это просто бред. Мне вообще не понравилось.

\- Ты вроде всегда говорил, что был _слишком пьян, чтобы запомнить_.

\- Немного пьян, да, но я все же - о, господи, я все еще помню, как спрашивал себя, _это что, то самое? Поцелуи? Из-за этого весь сыр-бор? Господи, как же долго, что мне делать? Когда уже все закончится? Помогите!_ \- Он снова засмеялся, закрыв глаза и качая головой, воспоминание было бы неловким, если б не было таким смешным. - Думаю, я ужасно целуюсь. Даже Марио так говорил.

\- Но - понимаешь ли - Марио... - вздохнул Даниел, так и не закончив мысль, словно Марио был недостоин даже этого.

\- Мне ужасно хочется оказаться хорошим - для Ивана, - сказал Лука мечтательно, прислонив голову к стене за своей спиной.

\- Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я помогу тебе попрактиковаться в поцелуях, - холодно ответствовал Суба.

\- Нет, конечно.

\- Ффух, - драматически выдохнул Суба, вытирая воображаемый пот со лба.

\- Но мне и правда нужна помощь. Я не знаю, что делать.

\- Как всегда?

\- Блядь, Суба, я серьезно.

\- Как и я. Нельзя натренировать поцелуи, нельзя планировать их - может только если это какая-то грязная игра, или прикрытие, или вы оба просто притворяетесь и это для вас нормально - но оно просто случается. Вот так просто...

\- Но как мне понять, что это должно произойти?

\- Поймешь. Почувствуешь, угадаешь - просто как-то ощутишь, унюхаешь, увидишь, и все это одновременно, и ты знаешь, что пора сделать следующий шаг и поцеловать ее - ну, то есть, его.

\- Но я совсем не умею, я вечно все порчу...

\- Твою мать, просто заткнись, Лука. Со мной тебе не повезло, жалеть себя в моем присутствии бесполезно. Просто спроси его, почему он ни с кем не встречается, и вы сможете начать разговор о бывших... Здорово звучит, правда? - Суба снова вздохнул и встал. - Тебе надо выпить водки и слегка расслабиться.

\- Водки? - Лука ухмыльнулся, словно никогда раньше такого не пробовал.

\- Ага. Водка. Старый верный друг. Давай, бери свой телефон и пошли со мной.

Они переместились в кухню, где Даниел извлек бутылку кристально чистой водки из крошечной морозилки, встроенной в их и без того маленький холодильник, и потянулся к верхнему шкафу за стопками - но остановился, очевидно, решив _Да ну нахуй_ и, открыв бутылку, протянул ее Луке прямо так, совсем как в старые добрые времена их юношеских загулов. 

\- Твое здоровье.

Лука грустно улыбнулся, принимая у него ледяную бутылку.

\- Просто подумал... было бы неплохо хотя бы раз пройти через это трезвым...

\- Но ты не напьешься до полусмерти, верно? Это для нервов.

\- _Твое здоровье_ , - сдался Лука, поднося бутылку к губам. Он крепко зажмурился и сделал два глотка. - Хочешь тоже? - спросил он, отдышавшись, и предложил бутылку Даниелу.

\- Отказываться не собираюсь...

\- А что потом?

Даниел закрыл бутылку и сунул ее обратно в холодильник.

\- Теперь можешь и дальше сходить с ума по этому... как его там зовут? _Ракета кто_?

\- Иван Ракитич.

\- Точно. Ты же можешь спросить его, почему он один, да? Вполне... уместный вопрос.

\- Может, ты и прав, - пожал плечами Лука.

\- Напиши. Уже. Блядь. Сообщение.

\- Ладно, ладно. Господи, да не дави ты так.

\- Я не хочу снова выслушивать все это по новой через десять минут.

Лука достал телефон.

\- Прости. Итак - _Как так вышло, что у тебя нет парня?_ Звучит... жутковато. В смысле, это очень серьезный вопрос, но выглядит как-то не...

\- Просто пиши и отправляй. Готово?

Лука елозил пальцами по экрану, печатая со всей возможной скоростью. - Ага.

\- Отлично. Теперь ты узнаешь.

\- Да, но что в этом хорошего?

\- Ты узнаешь, как много людей он сможет сравнивать с тобой - и такие вещи всегда полезно знать. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать - наплевать на это все, но на это ты не способен, как я вижу, так что... думаю, должно сработать.

\- Прости.

\- Передо мной не извиняйся - Даниел потянулся к голове Луки, подтащил его поближе и крепко обнял. - Проси прощения у бедных клеток своего мозга, перегруженных работой в этой беспокойной голове.

\- Это не моя вина.

\- Просто подожди и сам все увидишь, главное, не используй это, - он похлопал Луку по макушке, - хотя бы раз и тогда ты сможешь поцеловать этого Ракету. Просто же, а?

\- Он так идеален, - выдохнул Лука, поддаваясь объятиям.

\- А ты так одержим, - ответил Даниел, вздыхая.

\- В нем что-то такое... понимаешь?

\- Приведи его как-нибудь сюда.

\- То есть, ты не против, что он болельщик Барсы?

\- Пока не начнет распевать _Tot el camp еs un clam_ *, мне похуй.

\- Как это называется? _Барсафобия_? - рассмеялся Лука, выбираясь из объятий.

\- _Я не то чтобы против... Просто не надо так выпендриваться,_ \- сказал Даниел, передразнивая тон и выражение слишком многих, с кем сталкивался Лука с тех пор, как открыто объявил о своей ориентации.

\- Мы, на самом деле, не говорили о футболе с тех пор, как начали переписываться...

\- Это хорошо. Не забывай, до следующего Класико пять месяцев, так что успеете побыть вместе, прежде чем разойтись из-за этого матча.

\- Ой, - хихикнул Лука, его щеки покраснели, но шуток Субы это не остановило.

\- В какой сектор вы пойдете вместе?

\- Хватит.

\- Ну правда - ты можешь представить, как встречаешься с ним?

\- Я вообще не помню даже, как это - встречаться.

\- Пора тебе освежить память. Если кто-то может терпеть все вот это дерьмо в течение недели - значит, дело серьезное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Первые слова гимна Барсы


	9. Chapter 9

Как ни странно, но день их второй встречи пришёл быстрее, чем ожидал Лука. Красивее он не стал, в установленном в коридоре зеркале, когда он собирался, отразился всё тот же нескладный хорват, с большими зубами и слишком большим носом.

_Разве этот парень заслуживает хотя бы поцелуя?_

Он надел белую рубашку, казавшуюся слишком длинной, но лучше нее у него все равно ничего не было. Исключая, конечно, футболку Гарета Бэйла, но этот вариант даже не рассматривался. Лука пригладил волосы, вздохнул, поняв, что толку от этого никакого, и от отчаянного желания заполучить (хоть на один разочек!) мягкие и гладкие волосы – и тут его посетила ужасная мысль. В прошлый раз Иван принёс ему подарок. Может, теперь его черёд подарить что-то взамен?

\- Я должен был что-то купить для него, - сказал он, наполовину своему отражению, наполовину Субе в соседней комнате.

\- Зачем?

\- Он принес мне футболку, - напомнил Лука, подойдя к открытой двери спальни. Даниел, сидя за столом с ноутбуком, пожал плечами, как будто раздавать футболки едва знакомым людям совершенно нормальное явлением. - У меня ничего нет. Что мне ему подарить?

\- Себя, - хихикнул Суба, возвращаясь к работе.

\- _Да уж_ , - скептически ответил Лука, но не сдержал улыбку. - Ты вечером будешь здесь?

\- Вообще-то я собирался прогуляться с парнями, но никто ещё не ответил, так что… кто знает? Но я всё равно вернусь раньше тебя… 

\- Кто знает? – рассмеялся Лука, в свою очередь пожав плечами. 

\- Что, ты не собираешься сходу на него наброситься?

\- Посмотрим... Сейчас сложновато об этом думать.

\- И с чего вдруг это стало сложным? Разве не ты тут страдал, прокручивая в голове каждый, блядь, возможный сценарий? 

\- Звучит похоже на меня, - Лука вздохнул и кивнул. - Но я не могу ни на чём сосредоточиться, посмотрим, как дело пойдёт, - и, надеюсь, не облажаюсь.

\- Удачи тебе в этом.

\- Спасибо. Как я выгляжу?

\- _Абсолютно неотразимо, солнышко._

В автобусе Лука слушал музыку, бездумно наблюдая за проползающими мимо домами и деревьями, нервно кусал ногти и постукивал по окну в ритме звучащей песни. В этот раз они договорились встретиться на остановке у Парка Монжуик, и Лука перебирал в голове все возможные способы сказать _«Привет»_ после выхода из автобуса, потому что Иван наверняка уже будет ждать там.

Но, выйдя в условленном месте, Лука Ивана нигде не увидел. Он походил туда-сюда по тротуару, пытаясь высмотреть высокого блондина в толпе снующих людей или на скамейках, но безуспешно. Его и без того беспокойные движения стали совсем нервными, он принялся переключать песни в плеере, прыгая вперёд и назад по списку. Может он рано пришёл? Есть уже шесть часов? Или ещё пять? Или уже семь? А вдруг Иван ему писал – нет, нет, он бы увидел, он же не выпускал телефон из рук с тех пор, как вышел из дома. Ладно, может он просто не на той остановке вышел? Такое с ним случалось пару раз, он ещё не до конца освоился с маршрутами общественного транспорта.

А может Иван забыл.

Или у него есть дела поинтереснее. Может, что-то важное.

Так, так, беспокоиться не о чем. Испанцы известны своим… не слишком уважительным отношением к пунктуальности. Иван, конечно, не испанец, _не совсем_ , не по рождению, но по менталитету… Лука моргнул и выдохнул. Что ж, вон полетела его мечта об идеальном свидании. Можно позвонить Даниелу и сказать, что вернётся рано. 

Чем больше минут проходило, тем злее становился его прищур. Он выключил музыку и сунул наушники в карман джинсов, чтобы написать агрессивное сообщение Дани.

_Угадай, кто меня продинамил_

Он оторвал взгляд от экрана как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Иван бежит к нему, бесцеремонно расталкивая идущих к остановке людей, и машет с крайне расстроенным лицом.

Даже не взглянув на экран, Лука удалил набранный текст.

\- Лука!

Он помахал в ответ, наблюдая, как Иван пробирается к нему.

\- Мне так жаль!

Иван вдруг окружил его со всех сторон, крепко обняв и прижав к груди так, что Луке было слышно, как бьётся его сердце, пока он пытается отдышаться. 

\- …так жаль, - снова выдохнул он, и Лука замер, почувствовав теплое прикосновение мягких, обжигающих губ к виску. – Эти ебучие пробки – час пик…

Он отодвинулся - и внезапно все сожаление исчезло из его глаз – остались только беспокойство и забота.

\- Надеюсь, ты не слишком долго ждал?

\- Нет, вовсе нет.

\- Отлично. Мне правда ужасно жаль. Я надеялся припарковаться возле отеля Каталония, но… - не важно, там просто жуткая толкучка, - он не замолкал с тех пор, как пришел, а Лука никак не мог наслушаться, голос Ивана так успокаивал, хотя спокойствия в нём сейчас было меньше всего. 

\- А у тебя как дела? 

\- Хорошо, спасибо. Я начал волноваться...

Иван усмехнулся и обнял Луку за плечи.

\- Тебе не нужно волноваться обо мне – я просто дебил, который нихуя не умеет приходить вовремя… - Лука не отреагировал, он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме руки, лежащей у него на плечах. – Прости, я просто… слишком зол. Я должен был быть здесь ещё двадцать минут назад.

\- Ничего страшного. - _Тебя стоило ждать._ Лука сглотнул, произнеся это про себя. _Просто, блядь, скажи это, возьми и выложи, как есть, придурок. ТЕБЯ, ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ, СТОИЛО ЖДАТЬ. И всё. Ничего сложного. Скажи это. Просто скажи._

Не сказал. Вместо этого он посмотрел на землю, на деревья, отделяющие тротуар от парка, а затем на здание на другой стороне улицы и на проезжающий мимо автобус…

\- Нервничаешь? - Иван засмеялся, похоже его голос и дыхание пришли в норму. – Куда хочешь пойти? 

\- Не знаю – я не очень хорошо знаком с окрестностями.

\- Тебе не холодно? А то мы могли бы прогуляться по парку. Ты уже здесь бывал? Тут много красивых мест, так что если хочешь пройтись… 

\- Звучит неплохо. 

\- Хорошо. - Иван радостно сжал его плечо. – Тебе нужно побывать здесь летом. Тогда тут намного красивее – всё распускается: и деревья и цветы.

\- Надеюсь, летом я ещё буду здесь. 

Ах эти старые добрые самоуничижительные шутки. 

\- В смысле? - Иван удивлённо взглянул на Луку; они уже неспешно шли в сторону парка, и рука Ивана всё ещё обнимала Луку за плечи.

\- Ну, я здесь на год, и я… надеюсь, что смогу остаться на все время обучения. Например, меня не отошлют домой. Хотя я не знаю, возможно ли такое вообще. Это было бы странно. Ох, просто забудь.

\- Они могут просто взять и отправить тебя домой? 

\- Я правда не знаю, - Лука пожал плечами, ощущение от руки Ивана на плечах стало ещё сильнее. – Наверное могут… Если я сделаю что-то на самом деле глупое…

\- Это безумие.

\- Ну ... для университета обычное дело.

\- Ты остановился в общежитии?

\- Нет, живу с другом.

\- Ага, я помню, ты говорил, но… вы снимаете квартиру или что-то в этом роде?

\- Арендуем квартиру, да. Две комнаты и ванная, не то чтобы большие. Но двоим парням хватает.

Они шли по вымощенной камнями дорожке между деревьями и кустами, удивительно зелёными для декабря.

\- А он?..

\- Мой лучший друг. С детства. Мы вместе ходили в начальную школу, и с тех самых пор нам повезло учиться вместе. Наши семьи тоже близки, так что... он мне скорее, как брат. Как-то так.

Иван молча кивнул.

\- У него есть девушка, - выпалил Лука, не задумавшись, как странно это прозвучит в отрыве от контекста. - Я имею в виду - он по девушкам. Мы не... мы никогда не были...

\- Ага, я понял, - прервал его Иван.

Лука резко остановился, заставив остановиться и Ивана. 

\- Прости, но… мне правда хотелось бы поговорить об этом. Знаю, это странно, но мы совсем друг друга не знаем… мне просто нужно узнать. Когда я спросил тебя, _как так получилось, что у тебя никого нет_ , ты написал только что _всё сложно_ … - и я совсем не знаю, как к этому относиться. 

Иван снова кивнул, его взгляд был прикован к земле, и Лука разволновался сильнее. 

\- Прости… Прости, если я слишком давлю… или если это слишком личное… я не хотел лезть в твою жизнь… 

\- Все в порядке, - заверил его Иван. - Просто случилось кое-что неожиданное – только и всего.

\- Только и всего?

\- Идём, мне хочется, чтобы ты увидел вид с одной из террас... - Ракитич попытался заставить Луку идти дальше, но тот вывернулся.

\- Иван… Иван, постой... - Они стояли лицом к лицу посреди дорожки. – Всё, что я хочу узнать – это, что у тебя правда никого нет.

\- Так и есть, - почти сердито сказал Иван, словно не верил, что можно даже предположить иное. 

\- Ладно, ладно, я только спросил. Просто… не могу представить, что в этом сложного…

\- Да просто глупость, клянусь, - ответил Иван, явно недовольный беспокойством Луки. - Я бы не стал делать все это, если бы у меня кто-то был…

\- Я не хотел тебя рассердить.

\- Я не сержусь, - Иван улыбнулся как можно более успокаивающе и снова обнял Луку за плечи. - Как прошла неделя?

\- Неплохо, неплохо, - быстро покивал Лука. - Но я скучал по тебе. - Он рискнул взглянуть на Ивана рядом, взгляд которого был пронзительным и мягким, а его красивые глаза смотрели на Луку немного удивлённо.

\- Да?

\- Само собой, - выдохнул Лука, покраснев.

\- Приятно слышать. Потому что я тоже по тебе скучал.

Звук шагов после этих слов казался почти невозможным.

\- Я рад, что ты скучал, - признался Лука, не сводя глаз с дорожки под ногами.

\- Как и я, - усмехнулся Иван, чуть сжав его плечо в ответ. 

\- Я просто… - Лука резко остановился, заставив Ивана сделать то же самое. - Не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть тебя.

\- Правда?

\- Мне так сильно хотелось тебя поцеловать, с тех пор как мы расстались на прошлой неделе… 

Лука не знал, почему или как у него вырвались эти слова, но это произошло и пути назад не осталось. Лицо Ивана, засветившееся от этих слов, было так близко к его собственному, что он мог ощутить каждую перемену в его настроении: прямо сейчас брови Ивана приподнялись, как и уголки губ, он пах осенним днем и еще немного - автомобильным освежителем…

Лука закрыл глаза, понимая, что это тот самый миг - _вот оно_ \- этот разговор мог закончится только одним-единственным образом. Его губы раскрылись сами собой, а затем он почувствовал тёплые мягкие губы, когда Иван притянул его поближе, смыкая их губы в поцелуе, который стоил всей неловкости, всего ожидания, и побоев от друзей- _куле_ Ивана тоже.

Когда он поцеловал Ваню, он был пьян. Там был он, весёлый и пьяный, готовый на всё, и была она, весёлая и пьяная, наивная и, наверное, влюблённая, - а ещё все их друзья, это была вечеринка, что только усугубляло дело - Лука всё ещё помнил первое касание их губ и собственное удивление от того, как всё просто. Преодолев первое удивление, Лука смущенно пытался отодвинуться, но руки Вани ему не давали, крепко удерживая его в объятиях. В тот момент он чувствовал себя потерянным и смущенным, ощущал отвращение и хотел, чтобы это немедленно прекратилось.

Когда он поцеловал Марио, он был пьян. Там был он, пьяный и возбужденный, _наверное_ , и Марио, высокий и загадочный парень из другого класса, которого все знали - только потому, что он гей. _Марио, Марио, а, это тот гей?_ Он носил радужный браслет и никому не давал спуску; Лука всегда этим восхищался. Вцепляться в его короткий ёжик волос, уложенных гелем в шипастую причёску, было гораздо приятнее, чем молча держать тело Вани, которое он не находил привлекательным, - но как только их губы встретились, это стало всего лишь мешаниной зубов, языков и слюны, скорее схватка, нежели поцелуй.

Когда он поцеловал Ивана, он был пьян только от ощущения, что это _он_ , тот, кто свёл его с ума всего за пару недель, с кем он, казалось, знаком уже многие месяцы.

Этот поцелуй был правильным: мягким, теплым и горячим одновременно, пробуждающим и приглашающим к большему, но все еще нежным и невинным, - поцелуй, исполненный обещаний, а вовсе не похоти – и он хотел большего, хотел пробовать эти губы, чувствовать их дольше, не принуждая Ивана ни к чему – без языков, без зубов, без боя, без драки… _без воздуха…_

\- _В точности так_ , - выдохнул он, когда их губы разделились, и он перестал стоять на цыпочках, опустив ступни на землю.

Иван все еще обнимал его, глядя всё с той же нежной заботой, и Лука только сейчас понял, что они в общественном месте. Его щеки немедленно вспыхнули, он опустил глаза, ожидая волны запоздалого смущения, - но оно не пришло. Он чувствовал себя удивительно смешливым и расслабленным.

\- Что? - спросил Иван, нахмурившись, но не изменив выражения лица. – Надо мной смеёшься?

\- Нет, - Лука покачал головой и глубоко вздохнул. Ему казалось, что в лёгких теперь помещается намного больше воздуха, а с плеч исчезла болезненная тяжесть: он снова мог дышать полной грудью. – Просто не верится, что это всё происходит на самом деле.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Так, так, так, что у нас тут? - Даниел поднял брови при виде Луки, который только что вернулся, и чье лицо сияло ярче, чем луна в чистом ночном небе. Он был уже в пижаме и собирался спать, когда Лука пришел.

\- Эй, - Лука не мог сдержать смех даже при таком коротком слове.

Именно поэтому Даниел оглядел его с головы до ног. - Ты что, пьян?

\- Нет, - Лука покачал головой, подходя ближе. Он схватил друга за плечи и, несмотря на разницу в росте, притянул его в крепкие радостные объятия. - Я влюблен, - заверещал он, пытаясь устроить подбородок на плече Субы.

\- Боже, помоги нам, - вздохнул Даниел, пригибаясь, чтобы сделать плечо более доступным. Лука крепко сжимал его, смеясь, и совершенно не замечал сарказма. Суба похлопал его по спине, пытаясь освободиться из удушающе крепкой хватки. - Ну и? - Не было никакой необходимости задавать вопрос целиком, Лука с детства привык отчитываться перед ним, словно перед опекуном.

\- Ну и - мы целовались.

\- Ура, - прокомментировал Суба недовольно, но его глаза улыбались.

\- Больше одного раза - и было просто идеально. Все было так естественно - как - как будто я никогда и ни с кем и не должен был целоваться, кроме него - как... - он мечтательно вздохнул, на некоторое время прикрыв лицо руками, словно в попытке собраться с мыслями. - Это было естественно, как дышать. И я понял, что мне это настолько же нужно - убеждаться, что я не задохнусь, каждые несколько минут...

\- Это такой поэтический способ сказать, что ты прилип к его лицу все это время?

\- Практически, - хихикнул Лука. - Нет - ну правда - мы гуляли и разговаривали, никуда толком не пошли, только ходили по парку и купили какую-то еду в одной из палаток и - ты знаешь, как все выглядит гораздо красивее ночью, ну, когда фонари и вся эта особая атмосфера ночного города?

\- Ага?

\- Вот он именно такой - еще красивее в тусклом свете уличных фонарей...

\- Наша жизнь теперь - дурной ромком? - вздохнул Суба, не особо впечатленный. - А ты сценарист?

\- Не знаю... я вообще уже не знаю, что происходит.

\- То есть, свидание удалось, хм?

\- Насколько я понимаю, да.

\- Я уже слышу звон церковных колоколов...

Лука легонько толкнул его.

\- _Заткнись_.

Даниел пожал плечами, словно говоря - _сам виноват, что не хочешь даже думать об этом_ \- и лениво зевнул.

\- Я собираюсь спать, так что - спокойной ночи. Спокойного _остатка ночи_.

\- Спокойной. О - ты в итоге сходил куда-нибудь с ребятами?

-Да, да, но - было неплохо. Пара кружек пива, и все. Ничего лишнего, - он забрался под одеяло и взял телефон, чтобы поставить будильник на следующее утро. - Выключи свет, пожалуйста.

\- Конечно. Спокойной ночи.

Он вышел из комнаты, погасив по дороге свет, как просил Даниел, и отправился на поиски чего-нибудь съестного в холодильнике. Хотя глаза его были прикованы к экрану телефона, даже пока он открывал холодильник и нашаривал банку перечной пасты, которую купил недавно, потому что она напомнила ему айвар*; потом он вытащил последний кусок хлеба из пакета, оставленного на столе, надеясь, что Даниел утром простит его, пошел и устроился на диване.

Иван был в сети. Только это и имело значение.

_мне очень понравилось сегодня  
надеюсь скоро увидимся еще_

Ивану потребовалась всего минута, чтобы ответить.

_счастлив это слышать :)  
можно изменить твое имя в этой переписке?_

  
_на что? :D_

Иван Ракитич изменил ваш ник на "Лука ♥"

Лука почувствовал, как его сердце сделало сальто.

_ты просто невероятный_

_тебе не нравится?_

_а ты как думаешь?_

 

Лука Модрич изменил ваш ник на "Иван ♥"

_Hvala za ovaj večer_ **

Луке пришлось прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не улыбаться чересчур сильно.

_правильно?_

_Nema na čemu**_

Как этот парень вообще существовал в реальности? Как он мог быть здесь? Почему они не встретились раньше? Где он был все время, когда он боролся, сражался, сомневался в "истинной любви", да и вообще _любви_ в полном смысле этого слова? Почему они встретились только теперь, да еще при таких обстоятельствах?

 _Я буду ждать встречи с тобой._  
_Береги себя_  
_Как насчет этой пятницы? подойдет?_  
_Барса играет в субботу_

 _Вечер пятницы? звучит неплохо._  
_Я надеюсь, что Барса победит, вроде как_  
_Только чтобы знать, что ты счастлив._

_Если хочешь пойти со мной и посмотреть матч, я достану тебе билет_

_Нет, спасибо  
я не меняю команды_

_даже ради меня_?

_Придется подумать  
в смысле - насчет похода на игру_

_Думай сколько хочешь  
хотя бы до субботы, ладно?_

Даниел уже наполовину спал, когда услышал тихий звук, движущийся по комнате, и затем знакомый голос, так переполненный энтузиазмом всего несколько минут назад, который звучал теперь устало и почти испуганно.

\- Дани?

\- Мммм?

\- Думаю, я не могу жить без него.

\- Хмммм.

\- Я понимаю, что мы знаем друг друга всего несколько дней - и виделись за это время три раза - я знаю! - но это больно - больно, что я сейчас не с ним.

\- Ага.

\- Я бы хотел снова прикоснуться к нему - и целовать его - каждые пять минут, или каждую минуту!...

Даниел наконец открыл глаза, и хотя сначала они были очень сонные, выражение в них быстро изменилось, когда он поднял руку и прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу Луки без малейшего намека на насмешку.

\- Господи боже, да ты весь горишь! Я заметил, что у тебя глаза блестят, но думал, это просто...

\- Нормально - мне все равно...

\- Тащи свою жопу в кровать, пока я не убил тебя нахер, - прошипел Даниел, в его словах звучал решительный приказ. У Луки не оставалось выбора, кроме как кивнуть и нерешительно повиноваться, быстро переодевшись. Он все еще чувствовал взгляд Даниела - и Суба наблюдал за ним с другого края комнаты, даже когда он забрался в кровать.

\- Меньше скучать по _нему_ я от этого не стал, - сказал он, смеясь собственной шутке.

\- Можешь поскучать по нему завтра. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, ты же не хочешь проболеть до Рождества, правда?

\- Рождество? - растерянный голос Луки звучал настолько же тревожно, насколько это было забавно.

\- Тик-так, середина декабря.

\- _Ох, блядь_ , - выдохнул Лука, падая навзничь на матрас.

\- Спокойной ночи, Лука.

\- Мне правда обязательно ехать домой на Рождество?

\- Спроси у своей мамы.

\- Я не могу сейчас _уехать_.

\- Ты вернешься через две недели, и есть еще такая штука, называется Фейсбук, а, да, еще ты может помнишь, как мы раньше пользовались телефонами, ну, знаешь, чтобы поговорить с кем-то, кто далеко? - Даниел вздохнул и перевернулся на спину.

\- Хватит делать из меня идиота.

\- Тогда хватит болтать.

 

 

На следующее утро Лука проснулся с температурой и ознобом.

\- Что я тебе говорил? - произнес Даниел, подняв брови, после того, как выслушал его жалобы на головную боль. - Вот что бывает, если гулять в одной рубашке, - он подошел поближе, чтобы потрогать ладонью его лоб. - Ты просто горишь. Буквально.

Лука наблюдал, как он убирает руку, тусклыми, слегка прищуренными глазами.

\- Давай измерим температуру?

Лука пожал плечами, дрожа всем телом под одеялом.

Даниел принес старомодный градусник, единственный, который у них был.

\- Держи, я пойду сделаю тебе чай.

Он ушел на кухню и вернулся через несколько минут с кружкой в руке.

\- Ну? - он поставил кружку на тумбочку и проверил градусник. - Ага, 38,5. Ничего хорошего, - он положил градусник рядом с кружкой. - Сиди дома сегодня, ладно? Просто спи и ничего не делай.

\- Я могу...

\- Нет. Ты сегодня никуда не идешь, ясно?

\- Все правда не так плохо.

\- _Ясно?_ \- настойчиво повторил Суба, не оставляя Луке другого ответа, кроме как _Да_. - Я вернусь через четыре часа. Хоть раз в жизни отдохни. Даже студенты по обмену это делают.

\- Когда же _ты_ возьмешь выходной?

\- Когда не надо будет больше заботиться о тебе...

\- Ты совершенно _не обязан заботиться обо мне..._

\- ...так что никогда.

 

 

Он проспал все утро и проснулся как раз когда Суба вернулся с лекций с большим белым пластиковым пакетом.

\- Купил тебе куриный суп в том вьетнамском бистро, через дорогу от факультета.

Лука растерянно поморгал, все еще сонный. У него слегка болело горло. Он хотел поблагодарить Субу за заботу и вежливо отказаться, так как не голоден, но голос куда-то делся; ему пришлось покашлять, чтобы избавиться от комка в горле, прежде чем он снова обрел способность говорить; даже теперь его голос был хриплым и слабым.

\- Спасибо.

\- Это, конечно, не бабушкин зимний куриный суп для борьбы с простудой, - продолжал Суба, вынимая явно горячий стакан из пакета и ставя на столик рядом с кроватью Луки, - но должно сработать. - Он взглянул на кружку с чаем, все еще наполовину полную. - Ты даже это не выпил?

\- Я спал все время, пока тебя не было, - пробормотал Лука, садясь и продолжая кутаться в одеяло.

\- Ты обезболивающие принимал?

\- Нет - я все время спал.

\- Тебе лучше?

\- Меньше усталости, да, но я все еще мерзну, и голова болит... - внезапно, словно осознав, насколько жалобно это прозвучало, он сменил тон и покачал головой. - Но в целом лучше, думаю, завтра буду в порядке.

\- Завтра? А у тебя, ну совершенно случайно, свидание на завтра не запланировано?

\- Не на завтра. На пятницу.

\- Мило.

\- Я на все готов, чтобы быть в порядке к пятнице!

\- Тогда ешь суп, пей больше чая и возьми еще и мое одеяло - я бы дал тебе ракии, но с этим, боюсь, придется подождать до дома. Не уверен, что водка подействует так же. Да и в любом случае с обезболивающими лучше не смешивать. - Лука со смехом кивнул; он действительно чувствовал себя уже не так ужасно, как утром. - Ой, принесу тебе ложку для супа.

\- Спасибо.

Когда Суба вернулся с ложкой, он усмехнулся мысли, пришедшей только что в его голову.

\- Драка с какими-то придурками, любовь с первого взгляда, теперь эта блядская простуда - интересно, что еще с тобой случится за этот месяц?

\- Думаю, с меня хватит, - помотал головой Лука, забирая у него ложку и опуская в дымящийся суп. - Мне больше не надо.

\- Надо было догадаться, что эти _куле_ дохера заразные, - добавил Даниел, ухмыляясь.

\- Эй! _Он_ не виноват.

\- Кто знает? - Даниел пожал плечами. - Приятного аппетита.

Лука пробурчал нечто невнятное в ответ, поднося к губам полную ложку супа, но в этот момент его телефон, лежащий на подушке, зажужжал. Он сунул ложку обратно и торопливо схватил его.

\- _Барселонец твой?_ \- невинно спросил Даниел по дороге к своей кровати, где собирался тоже поваляться с телефоном.

\- Конечно, - ответил Лука, которому стало внезапно гораздо теплее и уютнее, когда он открыл последнее сообщение от Ивана.

_Привет :)  
Как ты сегодня?_

Лука улыбнулся, печатая ответ одной рукой, пытаясь удержать пластиковый стакан другой.

 _Привет_  
_Я немного простудился, так что весь день дома_  
_отличный выходной :)_

_Какая жалость_  
_Я говорил тебе, слишком холодно в одной рубашке_  
_Не надо было, наверное, оставаться в парке_

_не беспокойся!  
я в порядке_

_не могу не беспокоиться_  
_хочу, чтоб ты был здесь, со мной_  
_чтобы я мог прижать тебя к себе и обнимать, пока тебе не станет лучше._

_о, мне бы очень понравилось  
но я лучше выздоровлю поскорее, чтобы мы могли встретиться в пятницу._

_Да! Я кое-что придумал_

_неужели?_

_Это сюрприз_

_Тогда ладно :D_

_Но ты должен выздороветь, ясно?_

_Я в порядке, правда_

_Я бы хотел заехать_  
_Просто столько всего навалилось_  
_Но если тебе вдруг станет грустно или одиноко, пиши!_  
_Или если что-то нужно_  
_или.. если захочешь_  
_ОК?_

_Ок_

_Обещай что позаботишься о своем здоровье_

Лука со вздохом закатил глаза.

_Обещаю_

_Хорошо  
Отдыхай, Лукита_

_Лукита?_

_Ты не против такого прозвища?  
Мне оно кажется таким милым, и очень тебе подходит_

_Никто меня раньше так не звал_

_Тогда пусть я буду первым?_

 

Иван ♥ изменил ваш ник на "Лукита".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * блюдо балканской кухни, овощная икра; пастообразная масса из пережаренного или печёного красного болгарского перца
> 
> ** Спасибо за этот вечер / Не за что.


	11. Chapter 11

В пятницу Лука чувствовал себя вполне неплохо и гораздо более расслабленно, чем перед предыдущими свиданиями - хотя он все еще не был уверен, можно ли называть их встречи свиданиями. Иван никогда не говорил, что это свидания. Лука не привык называть подобные вещи своими именами. Когда он встречался с Марио, то называл это "гулять", и на самом деле имел в виду _выходить_ , идти куда-то и делать что-то, а не просто прогуливаться взад и вперед по дорожкам в парке. Хотя и так они тоже делали. И всякий раз, когда Суба спрашивал Луку о его барселонском бойфренде, он фыркал, смеялся и отмахивался. "Он мне не бойфренд." На самом деле, он довольно много думал об этом. _Барселонский бойфренд_ звучало мило, хотя одно из этих слов и было запретным названием - а второе слово так и не было ничем подтверждено. Лука старался представить, что бы он ответил на вопрос "У тебя кто-нибудь есть?"

_Нет, хотя сейчас я просто одержим этим парнем, правда не совсем понимаю его позицию по части отношений. К тому же я на самом деле не знаю, когда регулярные встречи с кем-то превращаются в настоящие отношения. Мы что, должны договориться называть друг друга "мой парень"?_

К счастью, не так уж много людей спрашивали его об этом.

\- Уверен, что ты в порядке? - спросил его Даниел, пока он одевался к большому свиданию, третьему по счету. - Голос все еще слегка хриплый. Ты температуру мерил?

\- Нет. Со мной все нормально, спасибо за заботу.

\- Просто спросил, - пожал плечами Суба. Он ухмылялся, прислонясь к косяку, и наблюдал, как Лука натягивает футболку с длинным рукавом через голову. - Ты уже говорил своим родителям об этом парне?

Лука с силой пропихнул руки в рукава, сражаясь с непослушной тканью и с волосами заодно.

\- Нет, не сказал. Да и зачем... зачем мне это делать?

\- Ну, не знаю - чтобы осчастливить их?

\- Готов поспорить, они все еще втайне надеются, что однажды я приведу домой девушку, - Лука засмеялся, несмотря на опасную тему. - И скажу _Мама, папа, это моя девушка, мы на следующей неделе женимся, можете сказать всем знакомым, что ваш младшенький наконец пришел в себя..._ \- Он покачал головой, все еще смеясь. - Нет, я люблю их. Но не уверен, что стоит говорить им о моей... _личной жизни_ , или, скорее уж, _личных проблемах_. Они бы и о Марио не узнали, если бы не та тупая сука-училка...

\- Я знаю, знаю, - Суба знал эту историю даже слишком хорошо: учительница увидела, как Лука обнимается и целуется с другим парнем в парке около школы, и позаботилась о том, чтобы все в радиусе пяти километров об этом узнали - Лука понял, насколько сильны эти слухи, когда на одном из уроков обществознания подняли тему законов в отношении гомосексуализма и все взгляды устремились на него. А однажды его мать вернулась домой в состоянии шока, потому что одна из ее подруг, встреченная в магазине, спросила, правда ли, что Лука экспериментирует с какими-то мерзкими гейскими штуками.

Так все и вышло наружу. Неловко и запутанно, но, в конце концов, не страшно. Теперь это казалось даже забавным. И его родители были потрясающими, потому что они на самом деле слушали - несмотря на шок и долю разочарования - но все равно, _они выслушали_ его. И Даниел всегда был рядом, и выслушивать ему приходилось гораздо больше других.

\- Не знаю, может намекну пару раз на Рождество - но что мне сказать? Я и сам еще знаю, что все это значит.

\- Правду, конечно! Что ты встретил парня, испанца, который на самом деле хорват, и кое-что намечается, - и что из-за него ты можешь никогда не вернуться домой.

\- Можно и так... - хихикнул Лука, наконец довольный своим внешним видом - насколько он вообще был способен на это. - Нет, я чересчур скучаю по Хорватии. Чем больше я путешествую, тем сильнее жду возвращения домой.

\- А этот Ракитич знает, что ты собираешься домой на Рождество?

\- Думаю, я говорил ему, но... не уверен. Надо, наверное, подарок ему привезти, да? - он нахмурился, глубоко задумавшись. - Что ты собираешься дарить Антонии?

\- Какую-то косметику, которую она выбрала, книгу и кулон. Ну, она сама перечислила, что именно хочет, так что... мне оставалось только купить. Еще я хотел привезти ее в Барселону, но это не на Рождество... на День Святого Валентина. На выходные.

\- Мило. Но косметика и кулон? Боюсь, мне не подойдет.

\- Точно, - Даниел рассмеялся. - Если только у него нет каких-нибудь странных склонностей.

\- Было бы интересно узнать, - Лука подмигнул, смеясь над недовольным лицом Даниела, - ну?

\- Ну?

\- Я готов, что ты думаешь?

Даниел взял его за плечо, заставил повернуться и осмотрел с головы до ног.

\- _Одобряю_.

\- Пожелай мне удачи.

\- В чем? Или сегодня особенный вечер? - Даниел заржал, поигрывая бровями.

Лука шутливо оттолкнул его, притворившись оскорбленным.

\- Он сказал, что у него для меня сюрприз, - пробормотал он, ощущая где-то глубоко внутри ласковое тепло.

\- Ух ты. Что еще там Мистер Таинственный Красавчик прячет в рукаве?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Лука, направляясь к вешалке за курткой. - Но сгораю от нетерпения узнать.

 

На этот раз Иван уже ждал его, одетый в простые джинсы и коричневую кожаную куртку, которая шла ему так же, как и любая другая одежда, в которой Лука видел его до сих пор. Увидев Луку, он улыбнулся и перестал расхаживать по тротуару.

\- Эй, Лукита!

Прозвище звучало гораздо лучше, чем выглядело в чате - в уменьшительном окончании была особая мягкость, которая делала простое и короткое "Лука" милым и ласковым.

Его щеки заалели от накатившей ошеломляющей нежности; он хотел просто запрыгнуть Ивану на руки и уткнуться головой в его куртку.

\- Привет!

У него больше не осталось времени на раздумья - Иван притянул его к себе, в объятие, которое началось и закончилось поцелуем в губы, поцелуем таким легким и мимолетным, что Лука не заметил бы, если бы этот поцелуй не горел у него на губах еще несколько минут.

\- Как ты сегодня? - спросил Иван, обнимая Луку за плечи; он так и оставил там руку, когда они направились к ближайшему переходу. - Тебе уже лучше? Надеюсь, ты хотя бы немного отдохнул...

\- Да, все нормально. Обычная простуда - пара чашек чая с медом и я как новенький.

Иван сжал его плечо.

\- Рад это слышать. Потому что сегодня у меня для тебя кое-что особенное. - Его гордая улыбка согрела и без того пылающее сердце Луки.

\- И когда ты планируешь мне рассказать, что это?

\- Когда придет время. Теперь скажи, какую кухню ты предпочитаешь - мексиканскую или индийскую?

\- Хорватская не вариант?

\- Нет, - засмеялся Иван, глядя на него; они шли бок о бок и Лука, воодушевленный этим, осмелился крепко обнять Ивана за талию, вызвав у того тихий смех, где-то глубоко внутри. - Тебе так удобно?

Лука никогда не был поклонником прилюдного выражения эмоций или привязанности. У него были свои причины стесняться этого, и когда он гулял с Марио, о том, чтобы держаться за руки, не могло быть и речи. Но тем не менее Лука чувствовал болезненную зависть к своим друзьям, когда видел их с девушками, которые практически сидели у них на коленях, хихикали и нежно прикасались у всех на виду, прилюдно обнимались и так далее. Ему это было не нужно, он не эксгибиционист - но положить ладонь на бедро Марио или опустить голову на его плечо в школьном кафетерии? Он часто задумывался, как это было бы; но поскольку Марио был явно не из тех, кто готов демонстрировать свои отношения на публике, он так и не узнал, на что это похоже.

И вот теперь появился этот парень, высокий, светловолосый и привлекательный, который целует его, обнимает за плечи, не моргнув глазом, на людной улице.

\- Безусловно.

И тут внезапно _щелкнуло_ , пазл сложился, и это было хорошо, это было приятно и успокаивало, и благодаря сильной руке Ивана на его плечах и спине он чувствовал себя _желанным_ и _нужным_ в вечерней толпе, в которую они влились.

 

В итоге был выбран индийский ресторан - Иван указал на вывеску с причудливыми знаками, позволив Луке выскользнуть из объятия.

\- Это на втором этаже.

Он пошел первым, придержав дверь, и Лука зарделся в поисках правильных слов для _тебе не надо все это делать, да ладно, я сам могу открыть дверь_...

Поведение Ивана, то, как он придерживал дверь, а потом поднимался по лестнице следом за ним, как будто хотел убедиться, что он не споткнется и не упадет, только чтобы обогнать его перед стеклянной дверью которая вела уже в сам ресторан, чтобы снова открыть ее перед Лукой, - заставило того почти устыдиться своей неспособности сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Место было на удивление современным - во всяком случае, для Луки, который за всю жизнь был только в одном индийском ресторане и запомнил темную мебель и яркие краски настенных драпировок - но все же с налетом дальних стран, с креслами в разноцветную клетку и узором со слонами на настольных лампах; там было достаточно свободных столов, и Иван так уверенно привел его к одному из них, около большого растения, напоминающего пальму, у стены, словно был здесь постоянным посетителем.

\- Здесь подают самый лучший панир* из тех, что я пробовал, - сказал он тоном кулинарного эксперта. Как только они сели, улыбающаяся официантка принесла им меню.

\- Два индийских пива, пожалуйста, - заказал Иван, даже не взглянув. - "Кобру". Спасибо.

\- Ну, - сказал Лука, когда она ушла, - похоже, ты хорошо знаешь это место. Кроме того, что ты хорват, рожденный в Испании, может в тебе и капля индийской крови есть?

\- Я просто люблю индийскую еду, - улыбнулся Иван, протягивая Луке меню. - И очень надеюсь, что тебе понравится - это место и правда лучшее, они никогда меня не разочаровывали. Здесь можно брать практически что угодно и это будет великолепно, поверь мне.

\- Ладно. Мы что-то празднуем?

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю, я просто... не хожу обычно в ресторан вечером в пятницу _просто так._

\- Уверен, мы придумаем, что отпраздновать, - Иван улыбался, и глаза его улыбались тоже, заставляя сердце Луки биться вдвое быстрее. - Твое выздоровление, конечно, это самое важное.

Лука покраснел, опустив взгляд на скатерть, и вздохнул.

\- Зачем ты так?

\- Как?

\- Ты говоришь... всякое... и я не знаю, как реагировать.

Иван смотрел на него слегка удивленно.

\- Может, только так я могу реагировать на то, что ты делаешь со мной.

Луке потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собрать разбегающиеся мысли.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Ты делаешь меня другим человеком.

\- Как? - Лука сконфуженно покачал головой, - за три недели?

\- Не спрашивай _меня_ , как. Представления не имею, как _ты_ это сделал.

Лука неловко засмеялся и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Теперь это выглядит так, словно я злодей.

\- О, я не имел в виду ничего плохого! Ты делаешь меня лучше. Счастливее. - Его зеленые глаза сияли тем же мягким светом, что и лампа на столе, для Луки - даже ярче. - Мне теперь хорошо, правда очень хорошо. Я чувствую себя целым, завершенным, и просто... я целую вечность не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Лука наконец открыл меню, чтобы занять руки хоть чем-нибудь, но слова перед глазами разваливались на части, он не мог сфокусироваться на них, и его мозг, казалось, не понимал ни единого кусочка текста.

Официантка вернулась, принеся два пива, и спросила, выбрали ли они что-нибудь. Лука мотнул головой и уставился на Ивана, словно ища помощи.

\- На твой выбор...

Иван вежливо улыбнулся официантке, возвращая меню. 

\- Тогда нам курицу кадаи и панир тикка масалу, и то и другое с нааном** и не очень острое, пожалуйста. Спасибо.

Она записала заказ и ушла, оставив Луку в очередной раз под впечатлением от того, насколько явно Иван уверен в этом месте и его блюдах.

\- Что ты заказал?

\- Основа очень похожа, но специи разные. И одна с курицей, другая с мягким сыром. И я заказал наан, это такой хлеб - прости, если ты хотел рис - но с хлебом лучше. На мой взгляд.

\- А ты был в Индии?

\- Да. Один раз.

\- И ел там их еду?

\- Конечно, - рассмеялся Иван и поднял стакан. - Было вкусно, но через неделю невозможно даже запах выносить - будем здоровы!

\- Будем!

Они чокнулись и сделали по первому освежающему глотку.

Лука был рад перемене темы, потому что предыдущие слова Ивана встревожили и смутили его.

\- А ты ездил туда с друзьями?

\- Да, вчетвером.

\- Вы всегда вместе ездите?

\- Не обязательно. Когда я был младше, я много путешествовал с родителями, потом с братом, потому что он переехал и потом учился за границей и мы просто... ездили по Европе вместе. И потом - ну, сейчас - с друзьями.

\- Друзьями-болельщиками?

\- Некоторыми, - Ивана, казалось, позабавило направление мыслей Луки. - Не беспокойся, не с Диего.

\- Диего?

\- Это тот, который вылил пиво тебе на голову.

Лука усмехнулся и сделал еще глоток, обдумывая следующий вопрос, который казался ему интересным и важным, но в то же время не вполне уместным.

В итоге любопытство победило.

\- А твои друзья... - начал он, откашлявшись, - они принимают тебя... как есть? Или... они не знают...? - застывшая улыбка Ивана зажгла в его голове красный свет и он, запинаясь, попытался объяснить: - В смысле... потому что... как ты вел себя в том пабе, во время матча... парни послушались тебя, когда ты сказал им оставить меня в покое - понимаешь? И мне просто казалось... футбольные фанаты не особо... известны... дружелюбием и терпимостью...

\- Да, да, я понял, - Иван нахмурил брови и выглядел сосредоточенным и задумчивым, прежде чем, наконец, ответил, прикусив губу. - Честно говоря, не думаю, что их это вообще волнует.

\- Никаких тупых шуток, ни насмешек?

Иван пожал плечами.

\- Нет. Так себя ведут не футбольные фанаты, а засранцы, не находишь?

\- Я понимаю!

\- Ну конечно, они были более довольны, когда я встречался с... - он внезапно замолк, глядя на Луку с опасением.

\- Что?

\- Когда я встречался с Ракель.

Лука молча кивнул, словно уже знал.

\- Ракель? Та девушка из инстаграма?

\- Ты нашел мой инстаграм?

\- То летнее фото, где вы стоите у бассейна - это она? - Лука изо всех сил старался не повышать голос и воздержаться от паники.

\- Да.

\- Хорошо.

Неловкая тишина повисла над столом, и тут Иван заговорил снова.

\- Послушай... это к тебе не имеет отношения. Я не хочу об этом говорить... не из-за меня, из-за тебя...

\- Я не против, - перебил его Лука, может, даже чересчур резко, потому что Ивана это застало врасплох. - Иван... ты говоришь, что я влияю на твою жизнь - но как я узнаю о тебе хоть что-нибудь, если ты не хочешь об этом говорить?

\- Я не хочу тебя грузить...

\- Я не против. Давай... сыграем в игру, пока ждем, ладно? Если ты сам не хочешь говорить, я могу спрашивать. А ты можешь ответить. Простые, ясные ответы. Как тебе?

\- Нормально, вроде.

Лука и сам удивился, насколько связная речь у него получилась, потому что в его мыслях все разваливалось; его накрыла мешанина из любви, вожделения, любопытства и печали, всего разом и лишь от взгляда на человека, сидящего напротив.

\- Итак, - Лука весь подобрался в своем кресле, встретившись взглядом с Иваном. - Ты раньше встречался с девушкой?

\- Да. На самом деле, с двумя, - добавил Иван после неловкой паузы.

\- И с парнем, я полагаю.

\- С парня _ми_.

\- Не со всеми одновременно, надеюсь, - пошутил Лука, скрывая горечь в голосе.

\- Конечно, нет. По одному за раз. Почти. Слушай - я понимаю, что ты пытаешься сделать. Я облегчу тебе задачу. Да, я встречался с девушками и да, я встречался с парнями. И натворил кое-что нехорошее, тоже. Я этим не горжусь. Хочешь услышать всю историю целиком? Я встречался с одним парнем, когда мне было пятнадцать. Он был старше меня, и ему пришлось уехать ради работы. Ладно. Потом, один славный парень из школы. В итоге сказал мне, что просто экспериментировал. Класс. Может и мне пора было поэкспериментировать, а? Потом эта девушка, Дарья, иностранка, приезжала в нашу школу на полгода. Круто, но ненадолго. Ничего серьезного. И Ракель, я думал, может, мне просто нужно найти _правильную_ девушку, верно? Единственную, истинную любовь. Не получилось. Слишком много симпатичных парней вокруг. Понятно? Однако мы остались друзьями. Вот почему я сохранил эти фото, только подписи поменял. - Он перевёл дыхание и убито взглянул на Луку. - Этого хватит? Или тебе нужны подробности?

\- Нет, нет, не надо - я не хотел тебя разозлить!

\- Я злюсь не на тебя, - покачал головой Иван. - А на себя. Как думаешь - я только что уничтожил все шансы встречаться с тобой?

До этого вечера Лука думал, что Иван всегда счастлив и весел; теперь Иван доказывал его неправоту опустошенным выражением лица и извиняющейся улыбкой, но это шло ему не меньше, чем привычная беззаботность.

\- Шансы встречаться со мной? - спросил он удивленно. - Они всегда высоки. Никто, похоже, особо не заинтересован.

\- Я вызываюсь добровольцем.

Это был наистраннейший способ обсудить эти вопросы, о каком только мог подумать Лука; и еще он чувствовал себя польщенным страстью в словах Ивана. Он видел, как рука Ивана тянется к его руке, скрытая от посторонних взглядов скатертью, и в ответ сам потянулся к нему.

\- Значит ли это... - начал он, сжимая ладонь Ивана, - что я буду твоим парнем?

Иван хихикнул, кивая и сжимая его руку в ответ.

\- Ты такой милый, Лукита.

Когда их руки расцепились, Лука поправил волосы, стараясь успокоиться. Иван, Иван, Иван с хорватскими родителями, Иван с, как оказалось, богатым прошлым, этот Иван только что согласился стать его парнем? В конце концов, может быть, ему просто везёт.

\- Я планировал сделать это не так, - признал Иван, и прежняя искра снова блеснула в его глазах. - У меня все еще остался для тебя сюрприз.

\- О? - Лука совершенно об этом забыл. - Еще не время рассказать мне, что это будет?

\- Увидишь сам, и очень скоро.

 

Все оставшееся время, проведенное в ресторане, Лука не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться; все сказанное Иваном крутилось в голове и он никак не мог избавиться от этого, чтобы получить удовольствие от превосходного свидания. Еда, которую заказал Иван, оказалась действительно вкусной, как он и описывал, хотя специй на вкус Луки было все же многовато; он даже почувствовал, как в уголках глаз собираются слезы. Ивана, казалось, забавляла его неподготовленность.

\- Ты в порядке?

Лука кивнул, чувствуя, как слезы покатились по щекам.

\- Ой, малыш, тебе не надо все съедать, если слишком остро...

Лука некоторое время жевал, стараясь собрать как можно больше слюны, чтобы утихомирить боль.

\- Да ничего... очень вкусно...

\- Да.

Даже когда официантка подошла спросить, все ли хорошо, он умудрился сказать " _Все просто восхитительно_ " вполне убедительным тоном.

\- Ты просто не сдашься, да? Всегда такой упрямый...

\- Это проблема? - невинно спросил Лука, стирая слезу со щеки.

\- Вовсе нет.

Казалось, что разговор на личные темы намного облегчил атмосферу; Лука был этому рад, хотя в мыслях его царил полный беспорядок - но Иван хотя бы снова улыбался. Когда он заплатил за них обоих, оставив непомерные чаевые, наконец настало время выдать немного информации, пока они выходили на улицу. 

\- Нам придется ехать на автобусе.

\- Ты так и не скажешь, куда мы едем?

\- Нет, - Иван улыбнулся, беря его за руку. - Ладно - это вроде как подарок на Рождество, раз ты сказал, что будешь в Хорватии на праздники.

\- Так ты запомнил?

\- Конечно, запомнил. Смотри, наш автобус! Скорей! - они поспешили к автобусу и успели запрыгнуть в последнюю дверь. - Хотя жаль - я буду по тебе скучать, продолжил Иван, чуть задыхаясь, ухватившись за ближайший поручень.

\- Я тоже буду по тебе скучать.

\- Когда ты вернешься?

\- Думаю, в первую неделю января.

\- У меня идея - если бы ты вернулся раньше...

\- Да?

\- Я всегда устраиваю небольшую вечеринку на Новый Год - ну, знаешь, пара друзей, еда, выпивка... Ты тоже мог бы придти.

\- Я? И твои друзья?

\- Конечно, почему нет?

\- Осторожнее со своими желаниями.

\- Почему? В смысле - там будут не только те, кого ты видел в том пабе.

\- Я не знаю. Будет стремно как-то.

\- Почему? Они мои друзья, и им надо узнать и принять тебя.

\- Я - я не знаю. Будет странно придти туда - я никого не знаю, и...

\- Ты знаешь меня. А я хочу, чтобы ты был на моей вечеринке. Никакого размаха, человек десять, не больше - у меня дома. Пожалуйста. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты пришел.

\- Но мне нужно будет прилететь сюда...

\- Только если хочешь, - поспешно заверил его Иван. - И если сможешь. Если хочешь остаться в Хорватии и отметить Новый Год там, я не буду пытаться переубедить тебя.

Лука старался мыслить ясно - закрыв на мгновение глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться исключительно на идее идеального новогоднего вечера. Его семья непременно будет настаивать, чтобы он провел этот вечер с ними. Суба, вероятнее всего, захочет остаться с Антонией. А другие его друзья - ну, те трое или четверо, что все еще у него там были - возможно, у них найдутся планы получше, чем провести последнюю ночь года с одиноким чудиком, да еще и геем, верно?

Вечеринка дома у Ивана? Звучало волнительно - такого возбуждения он никогда раньше не испытывал. Он был на новогодней вечеринке всего раз в жизни - ну, то есть, однажды он с Даниелом и еще двумя друзьями поехали в коттедж, принадлежавший родителям Даниела, напились, вот и все веселье.

\- Думаю, я смогу приехать 29 или 30 декабря, - сказал он, открывая глаза.

\- Правда? То есть, придешь на вечеринку?

\- Да, думаю что смогу...

\- Спасибо! Я буду счастлив, если ты придешь - напишу тебе потом адрес и все такое.

\- Ладно.

На следующей остановке в автобус зашел высокий кудрявый парень и Иван замахал ему рукой. 

\- Это Альфред!

_Какой еще, к черту, Альфред?_ подумал Лука, пока новоприбывший пробирался к ним, чтобы пожать руку Ивану.

\- Привет!

\- Привет - это Лука. Лука - это Альфред.

Лука автоматически пожал ему руку, промычав "Приятно познакомиться" себе под нос. Он уже больше вообще ничего не понимал - Иван удовлетворенно и радостно улыбался, похлопывая Альфреда по спине.

\- Альфред мой хороший друг, который очень помог с этим подарком для тебя.

\- Я был только рад, - улыбнулся Альфред.

Лука перебегал взглядом с одного на другого, не понимая, требуется ли от него какой-нибудь ответ. Как обычно в таких случаях, он промолчал и принялся нервно поправлять волосы.

\- Ты ему уже сказал? - спросил Альфред, подмигивая Ивану.

\- Еще нет. Это большой сюрприз, - Иван взглянул на свой телефон. - Дадим ему еще две минуты.

Лука решил не обращать внимания на их разговор. Ему было любопытно, но в то же время он слегка сердился на Ивана, за то, что тот играет с ним в игры и заставляет ждать, а сам приглашает какого-то парня на их свидание - пусть даже это часть его дурацкой игры.

\- Следующая остановка, - предупредил его Иван. - Надеюсь, ты тепло оделся. - Он только пожал плечами, оставляя свою судьбу на волю Ивана и этого Альфреда.

На следующей остановке они вышли из автобуса и, прежде чем Лука успел оглянуться вокруг, Иван взял его сзади за плечи и голосом, в котором не скрыть было его удовольствие от происходящего, произнес:

\- Добро пожаловать на _Камп Ноу_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *свежий домашний сыр  
> ** пресные пшеничные лепешки


	12. Chapter 12

\- _Камп Ноу_? - выдохнул Лука, когда наконец пришел в себя. - Охуеть, ты серьезно? 

Огни стадиона ярко сияли в вечерней темноте прямо перед ними.

\- Абсолютно серьезно. Смотри, Альфред - наш гид. Я уже некоторое время с ним знаком, к счастью...

Альфред подошел ближе и снова протянул руку в официальном приветственном жесте. - Добро пожаловать на _Камп Ноу_.

\- Что происходит? - воскликнул Лука в ожидании объяснений.

С лица Ивана не сходила улыбка.

\- Я знаю, ты предпочел бы Сантьяго Бернабеу, но этого я не могу организовать...

Лука провел пальцами по волосам, не в состоянии поверить тому, что видит.

\- О господи - мы что, пойдем внутрь?

\- Нет, стой тут и жди, - рассмеялся Иван, снова хватая его за плечи. - Конечно, пойдем!

\- Это как экскурсия или что?

\- Наш собственный частный тур. Только для нас двоих. Альфред все устроил...

\- Но - как? Разве не - оно вроде как - закрыто, нет? И разве группа не должна быть больше?

\- Нет, не волнуйся, - Иван принялся успокаивающе гладить его кругами по спине. - Все возможно при наличии денег, верно?

Альфред рассмеялся, кивая:

\- Обычно на экскурсии идут большие группы посетителей, но и частный тур вроде этого тоже возможен...

\- Ты сделал это для меня? - спросил Лука, поворачиваясь к Ивану. Его голос был слаб и дрожал, как и его колени.

\- Да. Все ради этого момента - выражения на твоем лице...

\- Я - я не знаю, что сказать...

\- Пойдем. Не хочу, чтобы ты снова простудился, так что давай не будем стоять на месте.

\- Как ты вообще... как ты додумался до этого? - спросил Лука, пока Иван и Альфред вели его вперед к воротам невероятно величественного стадиона. 

\- Что может быть лучшим подарком, чем полностью окунуться в атмосферу Барсы? - мягко спросил Иван, улыбаясь его несомненному удивлению.

\- Полностью окунуться в атмосферу Реала? - пробормотал Лука, не в состоянии переварить все впечатления сразу.

\- _Нахал_.

 

Все это было похоже на сон, прекрасный сон, от которого Лука боялся проснуться каждый раз, когда они проходили через очередную дверь, или ворота, или мимо настенных росписей, изображающих одну из звезд Барселоны. Но пробуждение все никак не наступало, и они продолжали идти по запутанным коридорам, и Альфред снова начал рассказывать, объясняя, как работает система безопасности и что они одни из последних посетителей сегодня.

\- Здесь прямо сейчас есть и другие группы, мы можем кого-нибудь из них встретить, но стадион достаточно большой, чтобы вам казалось, что мы здесь одни.

Иван понимающе кивнул.

\- Но в фан-шоп мы не успеем, он скоро закроется, да?

\- Да, да.

Лука усмехнулся и тут же почувствовал руку Ивана на своей талии.

\- Что ты смеешься? Я же не жду, что ты захочешь там что-нибудь купить.

Альфред провел их через металлодетектор и некоторые другие рубежи безопасности, предъявляя свой рабочий пропуск практически каждому, кто встречался им на пути. Как только они наконец действительно оказались внутри, Лука преисполнился трепета, разглядывая синие и гранатовые цвета на стенах с уважением, о способности к которому применительно к этому клубу он даже не подозревал. Он не был поклонником _куле_ , но всегда уважал игроков и никогда не желал им ничего плохого - но теперь его уважение сопровождалось другими чувствами, восхищением и изумлением от того, как величественно выглядело это здание изнутри и снаружи.

\- А на поле мы пойдем? - спросил он.

\- Да, конечно. Ты хочешь услышать обычный комментарий, который я всегда говорю посетителям - Иван, подозреваю, уже знает его наизусть, да?

\- Возможно.

\- Но твой мадридский друг может узнать что-то новое.

Лука не обратил внимания на этот укол, он был слишком занят разглядыванием табличек на дверях, указателей и стрелок.

\- Говори как обычно, я может, тебя и поправлю в паре мест, если что-нибудь забудешь.

Альфред рассмеялся и ушел на несколько шагов вперед, не переставая вести их за собой, но одновременно оставив их наедине. 

\- _Камп Ноу, священное место для любого поклонника футбола, самый большой стадион не только в Испании, но и во всей Европе..._

 

Вся экскурсия казалась фильмом, проходящим перед глазами Луки; он слушал хорошо структурированные, но не скучные, временами спонтанные комментарии Альфреда о стадионе, о его прошлом и будущем, и о _лучшем футбольном клубе в мире_ , как тот всегда подчеркивал. Иван большую часть времени молчал; выглядел он при этом так, словно слышал все это в тысячный раз и иногда только добавлял комментарии насчет истории клуба. Лука едва дышал, когда их привели к полю; пока они шли по тоннелю, его сердце бешено колотилось, словно он собирался выйти на газон и сыграть в одном из _Эль Класико_. В момент, когда они вступили на поле, Иван упал на колени, чтобы поцеловать траву, и этот почти религиозный жест вызвал у Луки улыбку; его улыбка стала только шире, когда Иван поднял руки, указывая в небеса фирменным жестом Месси, все еще стоя на коленях. 

\- Что это, - спросил Лука, не в силах справиться со смехом, - дитя любви Салаха и Месси?*

Иван поднялся на ноги.

\- Это называется благодарность полю и игрокам, и всему, благодаря чему мы, болельщики, наслаждаемся игрой. Не уверен, что Мадридисты это понимают.

\- А удача от них не отвернется, если Мадридиста наступит на их священное поле?

\- Ты не можешь никому принести неудачу, - заверил его Иван, посылая воздушный поцелуй.

\- Ой, уединитесь где-нибудь уже, - оборвал их Альфред, но он тоже смеялся.

Лука вздохнул, оглядывая трибуны - и желтый знак MÉS QUE UN CLUB** на противоположной от них стороне.

\- Можно я быстро позвоню? Мой друг - он мне просто не поверит...

\- Думаю, да, - пожал плечами Альфред; он воспринял этот вопрос как сигнал и отвел Ивана в сторону, чтобы не мешать Луке разговаривать, и Иван принялся снова благодарить его, в сотый раз повторяя "Спасибо, что устроил все это..."

Лука набрал знакомый номер и ждал.

\- _Лука?_

\- Привет, ага, это я.

\- _Что случилось?_

\- Что?

\- _Ну, разве ты не должен быть на свидании? Если тебе нужен совет насчет секса, уверяю тебя, я ничего не знаю о геях..._

\- Нет, не нужен, - хихикнул он. - Угадай, где я? - Он живо представил раздосадованное лицо Субы.

\- _Откуда, черт возьми, мне знать? В ресторане? В кафе? В баре? Дома у Ивана? В его джакузи?_

\- Нет, нет - я дам тебе подсказку. - Он промычал первые ноты мелодии Песни Барсы, сделав паузу в том месте, где должны были раздаться хлопки.

\- _Что - его друзья похитили тебя и заставляют это петь?_

\- Я на Камп Ноу!

\- _Как, блядь, ты туда попал? Почему - зачем ты вообще туда пошел?_

\- У Ивана есть друг, который тут работает, и он купил нам частный тур - так что мы здесь практически одни. Ну, тут есть другие люди на экскурсиях, но стадион огромный, просто реально _огромный_ , так что мы до сих пор никого не встретили, я вижу только пару человек на трибунах... Освещение потрясающе красивое.

\- _Устрой какой-нибудь саботаж там._

\- Ты хуже всех. Я просто хотел сказать, что, возможно, никогда не вернусь к старому образу жизни...

\- _Не смей!_

\- Шучу, шучу. Я, блядь, поверить не могу. У этого места что-то есть - не знаю, какая-то аура... Ты должен это увидеть.

\- _Спасибо, я пас._

\- Ладно.

\- _Ты уже поел?_

\- Да. Мы были в ресторане.

\- _Надеюсь, он хорошо о тебе заботится._

\- Лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

\- _Да уж надеюсь!_

\- Не беспокойся. Ну, я просто хотел передать тебе привет отсюда - думаю, это первый и последний раз, когда я здесь.

\- _Спасибо_.

\- Здесь практически пахнет Месси.

\- _Надеюсь, он пахнет приятно_.

\- Идиот, - засмеялся он. - Ну, наслаждайся дальше своим скучным вечером. Я вернусь... к полуночи, наверное.

\- _Ладно. Хорошо проведи время._

\- Пока.

Он сунул телефон обратно в карман, поворачиваясь к своим спутникам.

\- Твой сосед по комнате? - спросил Иван, снова кладя руку Луке на плечо.

Лука кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох; его глаза все еще были прикованы к надписи MÉS QUE UN CLUB.

\- Да. Куда дальше?

 

На самом верхнем ряду последнего яруса Иван попросил Альфреда сфотографировать их, и сердце Луки тут же подскочило одновременно с тем, как его мозг принялся обдумывать худшие из возможных сценариев. Ладно, он выглядит кошмарно, это было единственное, к чему он готов - но что если Иван решит опубликовать где-нибудь это фото? Тогда его друзья увидят, и друзья Луки могут увидеть - и начнут писать ему - ну, не то чтобы его это особо заботило - но все же...

\- Зачем это тебе? - тихо спросил он, пока Альфред доставал свой телефон, чтобы исполнить желание Ивана.

\- Просто хочу фото, где мы вместе. А ты - что, не хочешь?

\- Ты запостишь его куда-нибудь?

\- Ты этого боишься?

\- Нет - но ты это сделаешь?

Иван выглядел озадаченно.

\- Не буду, если ты не хочешь.

\- Спасибо.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Альфред, держа телефон наготове. - Внимание, вы двое...

Иван схватил Луку за талию и притянул поближе; Лука только неуклюже опустил руки.

\- Иииии еще разок! Отлично! - он подошел показать Ивану, что получилось; рука Ивана по-прежнему лежала на талии Луки.

\- О господи, - рассмеялся он, увидев фотографию. - Мы выглядим ужасно. Я так и оставлю. - Затем он повернулся к Луке с нежной улыбкой. - Можно я поставлю это обоями на телефон?

\- Конечно. И мне тоже перешли, пожалуйста. Поставим одинаковые обои.

Губы Ивана изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Ты вообще настоящий? У меня иногда бывают сомнения...

\- Так, ребята, - прервал Альфред его признания. - Как бы мне не хотелось оставить вас здесь одних на пустом стадионе, меня за это уволят, так что, пожалуйста, давайте пойдем. Они скоро закрывают ворота...

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Ты нужен нам здесь, - Иван засмеялся, похлопав его по плечу. - Чтобы у нас был свой человек внутри - если мы хотим еще хоть раз навестить это место.

\- Конечно. Пошли.

 

На выходе со стадиона Иван снова принялся обниматься в знак благодарности; Лука стоял в стороне, неловко ожидая, пока Иван наконец попрощается и отпустит своего изумительного друга, как он назвал Альфреда как минимум раз десять за последние три часа.

\- Приятно было познакомиться, - сказал Альфред Луке, пожимая ему руку, пожалуй, слишком официально.

\- Взаимно. Спасибо за экскурсию. Я, может, и не фанат, но я ценю хороший клуб, когда вижу.

Это звучало странно даже для него самого, и он не очень понимал, зачем это сказал - может, это как-то было связано с тем, что в момент, когда они с Иваном выходили из здания и молча шли в тишине через вымощенную плиткой площадь перед стадионом, ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы побороть рвущееся из горла рыдание, сопровождаемое тупой болью в голове, болью, которую не могло облегчить ничего, кроме слёз.

_Почему, ну почему ты такой, почему ты такой дебил, что плачешь о хорошем, что случается с тобой, почему....?_

\- Лукита? - голос Ивана вернул его к реальности. - С тобой все хорошо?

Лука покачал головой, отказываясь отвечать, не замедляя шаг, в страхе, что голос может выдать его и он просто вдруг расплачется.

\- Лукита, что не так? - настаивал Иван, поймав его за запястье и заставляя остановиться. - Тебе не понравилось?

\- Как ты мог подумать даже! - Лука сглотнул, глядя куда угодно, только не в озабоченное лицо Ивана. - _Мне очень понравилось_! Ты столько для меня делаешь, даешь мне все, о чем я только могу попросить...

\- Вот об этом я и говорил тогда - благодаря тебе я меняюсь. К лучшему. - Он поднял руку и ласково заправил прядь волос Луки за ухо, и затем медленно провел ладонью по его щеке. - _Cariño_.

\- Я - из всех остальных именно я! Во мне же вообще ничего нет - тебе нечего ценить или любить - а ты ведешь меня на ужин и потом устраиваешь мне, возможно, лучший во всей моей жизни сюрприз...

\- _Хватит_ , Лукита, - его рука замерла, он нежно взял подбородок Луки двумя пальцами, заставляя того посмотреть вверх, прямо ему в глаза. - Это потому, что ты того стоишь. Я никогда особо никому ничего не давал - во всех смыслах этого слова, - он ухмыльнулся, но Лука, казалось, не понял сальной шутки. - Теперь я смотрю на тебя - и понимаю, что дам тебе что угодно - потому что я обожаю видеть это детское удивление на твоем лице, когда ты узнал, что мы идем на стадион; мне нравилось наблюдать за тобой в ресторане, как ты решительно пытался доесть слишком острую еду - я понял, как люблю все эти мелочи...

\- _Мелочи_? Сколько ты заплатил за эту экскурсию?

\- Дело не в деньгах, - решительно запротестовал Иван.

\- Для тебя, может...

\- Я платил не за то, чтобы произвести впечатление - я бы принес тебе камень из парка, если б знал, что это тебя обрадует...

\- Правда?

\- Стой здесь. - Иван в одно мгновение исчез, убежав к травянистой площадке с несколькими деревьями, которая была в нескольких метрах от них - только чтобы вернуться с небольшим камнем на открытой ладони. - Смотри - с этих пор это будет твой талисман, идет? Камень с Камп Ноу. Он принесет тебе удачу - и, надеюсь, напомнит обо мне. И самое главное - он всегда даст тебе силу, и будет напоминать тебе, что ты стоишь каждого проявления любви, которое получаешь.

Он прижал камень к ладони Луки.

\- Обещай, что запомнишь это.

Лука кивнул, не в силах выговорить никакого ответа, и крепко сжал свой новый талисман.

\- А теперь, скажи мне - ты счастлив?

Он прикусил губу и снова кивнул.

\- Да - _клянусь, да_. И я только что понял, как давно не был счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Они оба используют этот жест (указывающий пальцами в небо)
> 
> ** [БОЛЬШЕ ЧЕМ КЛУБ](http://www.unicoffee.it/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/mes-que-un-club.jpg)


	13. Глава 13

Скоро Лука понял, как ему одиноко без вселяющего уверенность прикосновения к плечу или руки вокруг пояса, как холодно, когда рядом нет того, кто стоит или сидит так близко, что их руки соприкасаются.

— Выглядишь как зомби, — сказал ему как-то утром Даниел, наливая кипяток в две кружки.

— И чувствую себя как один из них, — вздохнул Лука, уронив голову на руки, так что волосы упали ему на лицо.

— Не высыпаешься?

— Мы переписывались до двух, а потом я просто вырубился, — Лука зевнул, подтащив поближе кружку, и опустил в воду чайный пакетик. — Третий вечер подряд — не знаю, может это новый режим такой.

— Ты увидишь его перед отлётом?

— Да, у нас будет свидание в четверг вечером. Он тоже собрался к родителям на Рождество, поэтому не останется в Барселоне. Сказал, что иначе подвёз бы нас в аэропорт.

— Надеюсь встретиться с ним, когда вернемся.

— Постараюсь его уговорить, — Лука устало улыбнулся.

Квартира сейчас казалась намного чище: они уже начали собираться на каникулы и выбрасывали обнаруженные в процессе абсолютно бесполезные вещи, которые хранили из-за приятных воспоминаний. К тому же они впервые воспользовались шваброй и прибрались в комнатах по-настоящему, но непривычные действия, волнение от предстоящей поездки и малое количество сна начали сказываться на Луке. Он стал невнимателен на занятиях, перестал ходить на ежемесячные собрания студентов по обмену в университете, прося Субу рассказать ему, если будет что-то важное. Суба пришёл домой в три часа ночи, разбудил Луку жутким грохотом, словно кто-то снёс их душевую, а затем, опёршись о раковину, весь иззелена-бледный, сказал:

— _Радуйся, что не пошёл. Утром я себя возненавижу_.

Да ещё и мама жаловалась, что он звонит реже, чем обычно, и ему пришлось сослаться на занятость и предрождественский стресс. Говорить об Иване по телефону он был не готов и хотел оставить этот разговор до встречи дома.

— Сколько у тебя пар сегодня?

— Всего две, — Лука отхлебнул из курящейся паром кружки. — Переживу. Но мне нужно купить подарки сёстрам.

— Почему бы тебе не пройтись по магазинам с Иваном?

— Нет, — хмыкнул Лука, но потом замер и вдруг посерьезнел. — Или стоит?..

— Не знаю, просто — почему бы и нет? Раз уж вы не сможете быть вместе на Рождество, хотя бы насладитесь атмосферой раньше, так ведь?

— Я не знаю даже, любит ли он Рождество и всё, что с ним связано — магазины, витрины, глинтвейн…

— Это самое тривиальное, чем можно заняться с девушкой, но что-то в этом есть, и я думаю, что с парнем вряд ли будет заметная разница. Может, ему тоже нужно купить подарки? Или вы просто проведёте время вместе — как это делают нормальные парочки…

— Нормальные?

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. Я имею в виду, что если девушка слишком увлекается покупками, то это становится скучным, но может быть очень приятно побыть вместе на праздники.

— Спасибо, я… я попробую спросить у него. Мы пока не строили никаких планов, так что это может сработать.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

 

Иван не возражал, и вообще ему, похоже, понравилась идея со свиданием в торговом центре. _Звучит круто! ;)_ ответил он на предложение Луки. _С удовольствием! Значит, в четверг в пять вечера? Я буду на машине, могу тебя подвезти.  
_  
О Боже, парень со своей собственной машиной, который может его подвезти — разве не о таком все мечтают?

Это было как в кино: он стоял перед домом, ждал Ивана, — и когда сверкающий чёрный автомобиль — хотел бы Лука узнать модель — остановился рядом, он с трудом поверил, что это _за ним_. Иван опустил стекло у пассажирского места и окликнул его.

— Эй! Залезай, Лукита.

Лука не смог сдержать смех и покраснел, когда потянулся к дверной ручке.

— Привет, — он уселся, захлопнул дверцу и повернулся к Ивану: тот выглядел потрясающе — как всегда — одной рукой он небрежно держал руль, а другой ухватил Луку за руку.

— Привет, малыш, — он притянул Луку к себе и нежно поцеловал. — Я так по тебе скучал.

— И я.

— Хочешь поехать куда-то конкретно? - спросил Иван, не отпуская его руки.

— Да нет. Просто увези нас отсюда побыстрее, Даниел не должен узнать, что я позволил тебе меня подвозить куда бы то ни было…

— Ладно, — засмеялся Иван. — Похоже, он над тобой трясётся.

— Есть такое. Но я не против, — Лука потянулся к ремню и пристегнулся, как послушный мальчик; то, что он вспомнил, вынудило его к этому, — Он просто беспокоится за меня, и я его понимаю…

— Он не позволяет тебе садиться в чужие машины?

— Нет-нет, просто… не следовало мне говорить об этом, но… — Лука вздохнул, разозлившись на себя, за то, что выбрал такую тему для начала беседы. — Он потерял близкого друга в автокатастрофе.

— О боже, прости, я понятия не имел…

— Угу. Его друг не был виноват, другой водитель был пьян, но…

— Жуть какая!

— Знаю. Тогда было по-настоящему тяжело — Даниел сильный — но я видел, как ему плохо. И несмотря на это, он всё время был рядом, когда я ныл и жаловался на всякие глупости и ерунду. Я не… не знаю, как смог пройти через это. На его месте я бы, наверное, просто лёг и умер, захлебнувшись слезами, а он… он сумел остаться сильным ещё и ради меня… вряд ли я когда-нибудь смогу расплатиться с ним за это.

— Рад, что у тебя есть кто-то настолько заботливый, — сказал Иван после того, как долго обдумывал, что можно сказать надлежащего и уместного в такой момент. – Не волнуйся, здесь, со мной ты в полной безопасности. И все пристёгнуты… — Он положил правую руку на бедро Луки, и тот слегка дёрнулся от прикосновения, испуганный им и взволнованный одновременно. Ему захотелось немедленно поцеловать Ивана в ответ, но он сообразил, что это может отвлечь того от дороги, поэтому просто прикусил губу и постарался думать о чём-нибудь другом; несмотря на то, что рука на его бедре двигалась, лаская его сквозь джинсы, и это отнюдь не помогало успокоиться и расслабиться.

— Как насчет _Маремагнума_? — спросил Иван, сжав его бедро. — Там отличный ресторан…

— Всё в твоих руках, вообще-то.

— Ты знаешь это место?

— Это не совсем то место, куда ходят студенты по обмену, знаешь ли…

— Это что-то вроде торгового центра, прямо у моря…

— Кажется слишком шикарным, но ладно.

— Хочешь пойдём туда?

— Ты за рулём и платишь, тебе и решать.

— Что? – Иван засмеялся, не отвлекаясь от дороги. – Ты правда так думаешь?

— Так я же просто бедный мальчик из бедной семьи, — процитировал Лука, пожав плечами.

— И _поэтому_ думаешь, что не можешь выбирать, куда пойти?

— Я определенно никогда не свожу тебя в супер роскошный ресторан, как бы сильно мне этого не хотелось – я просто… не могу же я сказать тебе _О, прошу, давай пойдём в это супер дорогое место, чтобы купить мне всё, на что упадёт глаз!_ Я так не могу! Это ты выбираешь, куда меня сводить. Если бы за наши свидания платил я, нам пришлось бы есть на улице у киоска с хот-догами.

— Лука, пожалуйста, не надо делать так, чтобы казалось, что всё дело в деньгах.

— Но это так и есть!

Как только он это сказал, ему стало плохо – от собственной злости и глупости, от того, что он так тупо спорит с Иваном, что захотелось просто надуться и замолчать.

— Как ты можешь так говорить?

Лука покачал головой, не желая отвечать. Насколько всё шло хорошо раньше, настолько сейчас все разваливалось, погребая его под обломками. Он чувствовал себя ошеломленным, разбитым и раненым одновременно из-за того, что безо всякой причины наехал на Ивана. Лука прикусил губу и закрыл лицо руками.

— Лука? Лука, пожалуйста… — голос Ивана звучал огорчённо и куда обеспокоеннее, чем Лука мог ожидать. — _Лукита_. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать...

— Я просто кретин, — пробормотал Лука, так и не открыв глаза.

— Стой, стой, стой, _подожди секунду_.

Машина вдруг остановилась; это заставило Луку поднять голову, и он понял, что Иван припарковался на стоянке у сквера или парка, и что Иван остановился здесь, чтобы обсудить что-то важное.

Иван отстегнул ремень безопасности, чтобы можно было повернуться всем телом к Луке, и взял его руки в свои, заставив посмотреть в глаза.

— Лукита. Послушай меня. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так. Мне вовсе не нужно, чтобы ты считал себя обязанным за то, что я тебе что-то покупаю – хоть вещи, хоть ужин. Ни в коем случае. Мне казалось, что _камень на удачу_ с Камп Ноу всё прояснил. Он ещё у тебя?

— _На удачу_ , — Лука кивнул, повторив слова Ивана, сказанные на Камп Ноу.

— _На удачу_. Я думал, что всё объяснил ещё там: то, что я даю тебе – это не деньги. Я хочу дарить тебе чувства – и эмоции. К сожалению, они передаются через то, что в основном покупается за деньги.

— Я знаю – всё знаю, но просто… я ужасно себя чувствую из-за этого – и из-за того, что позволяю тебе делать это.

— Ох, Лука, — Иван коснулся щеки Луки, погладил, а потом дотронулся до губ. – Мне так неловко – но только что ты заставил меня понять, насколько у тебя искренняя и чистая душа… Все парни и девушки до тебя… — Иван качнул головой усмехаясь. – Никого из них это не заботило. Не смущало количество денег, которые я в них вкладывал…

— Понимаешь? Именно это я и не хочу, чтобы ты делал. _Вкладывал деньги_ , — сказал Лука презрительно. – Я здесь не для того.

— Лука, — Иван отчаянно сжал его руки. – Зачем мне деньги, если я не могу с их помощью сделать тебя счастливым? Они не значат ничего! Да они даже не мои, я их не зарабатывал! И только то, что я могу потратить их ради тебя, делает их нужными. Мне они не нужны. Мне не нужно иметь набитые карманы, чтобы чувствовать собственное превосходство. Всё, чего я хочу – быть способным делать тебя счастливым.

— Но ты делаешь меня счастливым, просто находясь здесь со мной...

— Ты заслуживаешь большего!

— Я _что_?

— Как ты не видишь? – Иван рассмеялся в отчаянии. - У тебя самая чистая и достойная душа из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал.

— Иван, пожалуйста...

— Я думал, что встречал хороших людей, но ты — ты превосходишь любые ожидания.

— Я… я не знаю, что сказать.

— Тебе и не нужно ничего говорить! Я просто хочу, чтобы ты услышал это…

— Ладно. Я услышал. Может уже пойдём в торговый центр? — Лука хихикнул и неудержимо покраснел.

— Только если ты позволишь мне угостить тебя обедом в одном из ресторанов.

 

В конце концов, они _пошли_ в ресторан, который выбрал Иван, и Иван держал его за руку, пока уговаривал заказать что-то из обычного меню, какая бы цена там не стояла.

Они купили подарки, которые хотели — Лука для сестер, а Иван купил кулинарную книгу для своей бабушки, которую Лука счёл особенно милой. Рождественские песни звучали отовсюду, заставляя Луку чувствовать себя уютно и заглядывать во все магазины, а присутствие рядом Ивана казалось невероятным — он шутил над всем подряд, выбирал самые безумные вещи, чтобы примерить или купить; он даже убедил Луку померить дурацкую шапку Санты. Они выпили по паре стаканов глинтвейна, потом два часа искали подарки сёстрам Луки, затем поужинали и, после десерта – клубники с ванильным мороженым – который они съели напополам, Иван предложил отвезти Луку домой.

— Значит, на Рождество ты едешь к родителям, — начал Лука, когда они вернулись к машине.

— Ага. Я имею в виду — они хотят, чтобы я стал независимым, но в то же время чтобы я вернулся на Рождество. Даже мой брат приедет домой — так что думаю, это будет милое семейное сборище.

— Не могу дождаться, чтобы вернуться в Хорватию. Хотя — сейчас очень трудно решить, предпочел бы я остаться здесь или поехать туда.

— Я бы точно остался здесь, если бы это не значило разозлить всю семью. — Иван улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с дороги.

— Я вернусь тридцатого декабря, — пообещал Лука. — Мне просто… нужно объяснить всё родителям.

— Удачи с этим.

— Им всегда хотелось, чтобы я отмечал Новый год с ними…

— Так ты расскажешь им обо мне?

— Думаю, да, — Лука пожал плечами, улыбаясь в темноту.

— И что скажешь?

— Не знаю… может быть, что встретил невероятно клёвого парня, который просто... такой милый?

— Да, пожалуйста, — засмеялся Иван.

— Конечно, я упомяну, что ты на самом деле хорват. Они будут рады. Посмотрим. Я напишу тебе, когда конкретно вернусь.

— Думаю, я смогу встретить тебя в аэропорту.

Иван припарковал машину у тротуара в том же месте, где подобрал Луку несколько часов назад.

— Итак, — начал он, но не закончил предложение.

— Итак, — улыбнулся в ответ Лука.

Иван выключил двигатель и расстегнул ремень безопасности, повернувшись к Луке. В салоне автомобиля горел свет, освещая их фигуры.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь выйти здесь и сейчас?

— Да, — Лука виновато улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, мы могли бы… поехать ко мне. — Лука почувствовал, как его сердце забилось, когда Иван коснулся его бедра. – Лукита…

— Мне правда нужно идти, — пробормотал Лука, стараясь не передумать от ощущения прикосновения, от которого вспыхивало всё внутри.

— _Но, малыш, на улице холодно*_ , — прошептал Иван, прежде чем нежно поцеловал его. Луке потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, что это на самом деле одна из старых классических рождественских песен, которую они слышали в одном из магазинов, и он улыбнулся в поцелуй.

— _Ответ — нет_ *, — выдохнул он, как только их губы разделились, и, несмотря на отказ, Иван тоже улыбнулся.

— Я не помню все слова, — сказал он, заправляя волосы Луки за ухо. - Только это… — он снова поцеловал Луку, все еще удерживая его за волосы. — _Как ты можешь так со мной поступать*_?

Отодвинуться и открыть дверцу машины было невероятно трудно, очень, особенно, когда Иван повторил своё предложение ещё раз.

— Разве тебе не хочется увидеть, где и как я живу? – его дыхание стало громче, а может, это просто Лука сосредоточился только на нём одном, но даже глаза Ивана изменились: стали больше и потемнели, наполнившись страстью. — Пожалуйста. — Он попытался снова поцеловать Луку, но тот отвернулся и Иван застонал – этот стон проник глубоко в сердце Луки.

— Не сейчас, — уверенно повторил он, понимая, что уходить надо прямо сейчас — или через две минуты будет слишком поздно. — После Рождества — у нас будет все время мира.

— Ты так жесток ко мне.

— Поверь, мне тоже больно.

— Тогда почему просто не сдашься?

— Я не могу — сейчас не могу. Ещё не время. Две недели — и мы снова увидимся. Как и должно быть.

Они обменялись еще одним быстрым поцелуем.

— Ты слишком хорош для меня, — прошептал Иван.

— Лжец из тебя ужасный, — покачал головой Лука и потянулся к дверной ручке.

— Счастливого Рождества, Лукита.

— Счастливого Рождества.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Baby, It's Cold Outside   
> [Оригинал из мюзикла 1949 г](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MFJ7ie_yGU)   
> [GLEE-версия с текстом](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yHoqAOqFVo)


	14. Chapter 14

Госпожа Модрич обещала встретить их в аэропорту Загреба, и Лука провел весь полет, пытаясь разобраться, хорошая ли это идея - рассказать ей об Иване сразу, как они встретятся; или стоит подождать до лучших времен, до дома, когда он будет наедине с обоими родителями сразу. Он предпочел бы вообще не упоминать об Иване, но поскольку собирался раньше вернуться в Испанию, то ожидал неминуемого града вопросов при первом упоминании об этом - _Зачем тебе уезжать так рано? Собираешься встречать Новый Год с кем-то? И с кем?_

Да, определенно лучше избежать допроса, просто сказав _Один знакомый парень пригласил меня на вечеринку у себя дома, вот и все._

Мама уже была там, ждала в зале прибытия, ее лицо осветилось, как только она увидела их.

\- Лука!

Он услышал, как Суба хихикнул где-то сбоку, и немедленно смутился - того, что его встречает мама, словно ему семь лет и он возвращается из школьной поездки; мама обняла его так, что кости затрещали, и расцеловала в щеки как минимум раз пять, повторяя "мой мальчик" и "добро пожаловать домой."

\- Как доехали? - спросила она, отпуская Луку и переключая свое внимание на Субу, и теперь была очередь Луки хихикать, глядя, как его невысокая мама принудительно обнимает длиннющего Даниела. - Даниел! Я так рада, что вы оба приехали! Пошли, пошли, мальчики - вы, должно быть, проголодались с дороги...

Лука никогда не мог ей толком объяснить, как мало времени занимает полет, без пересадок он длился всего два часа, от Мадрида до Барселоны ехать и то дольше, во всяком случае так было, когда они с Субой первый раз приехали в столицу Испании.

\- Я вчера говорила с твоей мамой, - продолжала она, поглядывая на Даниела, который выглядел таким комично высоким рядом с ней. - Она не может дождаться!

Лука и Суба обменялись довольными улыбками. Было здорово снова оказаться в Хорватии, но немного непривычно видеть везде знаки на хорватском, слышать, как люди вокруг говорят на их родном языке.

\- Пойдемте, - госпожа Модрич практически подталкивала их к выходу, - так хорошо, что вы оба здесь, живы-здоровы...

Лука игриво подтолкнул Субу локтем под ребра.

\- Как в старые добрые времена.

 

Мама Луки подождала, пока они распихают все свои чемоданы - в багажник и на заднее сиденье, и Даниел занял место сзади, рядом с одной из сумок, так как он никогда не любил сидеть впереди.

\- Ну, как там Барселона?

\- Чудесно, - ответил Лука, пристегиваясь на переднем сиденье. Его мама поправила зеркало заднего вида и обернулась к Субе в ожидании более развернутого ответа.

\- Да, все просто прекрасно, - покивал он, подтверждая слова Луки. - Он не врет. Там столько всего - куча мест, куда хочется сходить, достопримечательностей... так много людей, интересных встреч, да, Лука?

Лука бы пнул его, если бы мог.

Госпожа Модрич, окажется, поняла намек. 

\- Правда? - она повернула ключ, заводя мотор. - Что-то, о чем я должна знать?

\- Нет, нет, он просто... - Лука покачал головой, потом обернулся и неслышно сказал Субе _Я убью тебя_ одними губами.

\- Ну, это не мое дело, конечно, - продолжила она, умело выруливая с парковки. - Я только надеюсь, что вы достаточно ответственны, чтобы использовать защиту, потому что вне зависимости от того, что вы делаете...

\- О боже, пожалуйста, перестань!

\- Я просто не хочу, чтоб мой мальчик чем-нибудь заразился...

Даниел хихикал на заднем сиденье, и от его приглушенного смеха кровь Луки вскипела сильнее, чем от маминых слов.

\- Не смей, блядь, смеяться надо мной, я... !

Лицо госпожи Модрич вдруг посерьезнело.

\- Эй, эй, эй, Лука, не разговаривай так с друзьями! Как вы двое вообще уживаетесь под одной крышей?

Лука откинулся на спинку сиденья, скрестив руки на груди, как обиженный ребенок.

\- Не надо так, - увещевала его мама. - Я только хочу знать, как ты там живешь.

\- Я живу прекрасно, спасибо. И мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то говорил за меня. - На несколько секунд в машине воцарилась неловкая тишина. - Ладно, хорошо, Даниел прав, столько интересных встреч в Барселоне, - сдался он. - Я познакомился кое с кем и хочу вернуться в Испанию перед Новым Годом... чтобы быть там... с ним...

\- Ох. И как давно ты его знаешь?

\- Почти три месяца, - солгал он.

\- Как его зовут?

\- Иван. Иван Ракитич - он на самом деле хорват, но его родители переехали в Испанию лет тридцать назад...

\- А как вы познакомились?

\- Мама...

\- Просто скажи.

\- Я пошел в паб смотреть Эль Класико.

\- Что такое Эль Класико? - спросила она таким тоном, словно подозревала, будто _эль класико_ это какое-то кодовое название для оргии.

\- Просто один футбольный матч, ясно? И мы познакомились там.

Даниел на заднем сиденье сделал глубокий вдох. - На самом деле...

\- Потом, - быстро перебил его Лука, - мы сходили на свидание и... теперь я хочу вернуться в Барселону, чтобы отпраздновать Новый Год там.

\- И ты уверен, что лучше всего отпраздновать его с этим... твоим другом? Мы с отцом так тебя ждали... и бабушка надеялась, что мы заедем хотя бы на два-три дня...

\- Я понимаю, мам - но это и правда очень много для меня значит. Слушай, я ведь и так живу практически отдельно? Я сам куплю билет и все устрою, даже в аэропорт могу сам добраться, просто надеялся, что вы поймете, как бы мне не нравилось быть здесь на Новый Год, я просто хочу провести ночь с ним....

Даниел не выдержал и расхохотался.

\- Встретить Новый Год, - поспешно поправился Лука. - Ради Бога, можно побыстрее, я хочу избавиться от этого идиота на заднем сиденье.

\- Лука, я же тебе говорил - лучше будет сразу честно сказать, что ты собираешься делать на Новый Год, - сказал Суба все еще смеясь, казалось, он не мог с собой ничего поделать.

Лука решил, что лучше всего будет не реагировать вовсе; он чувствовал себя униженным и уязвимым, и это не нравилось ему совершенно.

 

Как только они высадили Субу со всем его багажом и он попрощался с госпожой Модрич ("Спасибо огромное, что подвезли") и Лукой ("Увидимся в январе, не напивайся там на вечеринке"), к Луке вернулась застарелая тревога насчет откровений с родителями о своей личной жизни. Что теперь? Вот его мама узнала об Иване. Отлично. Что будет дальше?

Он знал, как родители воспринимали его ориентацию. Поначалу им было нелегко понять, и, спасибо необычному способу, которым все вышло наружу, им было стыдно, что случайные люди в городе знали об их сыне больше, чем они сами. Им никогда не нравилась терминология - гомосексуальность, гей, партнер или бойфренд - и они, казалось, все никак не найдут правильный способ включить эти слова в свой повседневный словарный запас, но, с другой стороны, Лука знал, что они все равно любят его и поддерживают. Его мама, будучи всегда предельно честной, однажды сказала ему весьма эмоционально, что ей абсолютно наплевать, _будет ли у его партнера вагина или пенис_ , и что он всегда останется для нее маленьким мальчиком, что заставило Луку покраснеть и пожелать вовсе никогда не рождаться. Он по-прежнему ценил неловкие и смущающие жесты и слова, которыми родители пытались говорить с ним о его жизни. Обычный вопрос - "А красивые девочки в вашем классе есть?" - его папа заменял на "А есть ли там красивые девочки - ой, прости, мальчики? Хахахаха", что было гораздо хуже; но, насколько он знал, абсолютно все его друзья сталкивались с той же проблемой - даже Суба признавал, что его родители хуже всех, когда речь заходит о его девушке, самым странным и неловким образом, хотя она им и нравилась.

\- Лука, тут нечего стесняться, - сказала ему мама, снова заводя машину, и они свернули с улицы, где жил Даниел. - Я рада знать, как у тебя дела. Неужели это так сложно?

\- Нет, но... вроде как, странно обсуждать с тобой....

\- Да брось, мне не нужны подробности. Я счастлива, что у тебя кто-то появился и он тебе нравится.

\- Ага.

\- Он хороший?

\- Очень. Он... на самом деле самый добрый и милый из всех, кого я знаю.

\- Вот и хорошо. А откуда его родители?

Беседа плавно перетекла в обсуждение хорватских городов и это было нормально, так естественно и вовсе не странно, и настроение Луки заметно улучшилось, пока он слушал, как его мама - и он сам - болтают о пустяках вроде особенностей характера уроженцев Далмации и как они отличаются от истинно Славонского духа.

Когда они уже почти доехали до дома, Лука осмелился прервать спокойный и ушедший далеко от первоначальной темы разговор робким вопросом.

\- Так... так я могу вернуться в Барселону пораньше? Скажем, числа 30 декабря? Вы с папой не будете сердиться?

\- О боже, Лука, ну конечно нет! Ты уже взрослый и можешь делать все, что тебе захочется. Просто обещай вести себя хорошо на этой вечеринке, ладно? Я не хочу, чтобы ты ползал где-то там по улицам Барселоны на четвереньках. Пей столько, сколько можешь выдержать.

И это было все. Он любил своих родителей и их неуловимый способ показывать свою заботу о нем.

\- Обещаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай, госпожа - это не просто калька с Mrs., а gospoda - обращение к женщине в Хорватии.


	15. Chapter 15

_Счастливого Рождества х_  
_Знаю, я уже тебя поздравил_  
_Но я просто должен был написать это снова_

Он гордился собой, так как подобное сообщение ему удалось написать _впервые_. Это было обычное ленивое утро Рождества; с тех пор, как он вырос, утро больше не наполняло ожидание того, что будет вечером и ночью, по факту утро казалось самым обычным, из тех, которые он мог провести в постели, спрятавшись под тёплым одеялом, и это радовало его не меньше, чем сказочные фильмы в детстве.

_Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть тебя_

Утро стало прекрасным. Лука улыбнулся сам себе и потянулся в кровати.  
Он скучал по Ивану сильнее, чем мог представить, что будет скучать по кому-то, — конечно, он скучал по родителям и сёстрам, пока жил в Барселоне, но он знал, что они где-то там, остаются его семьёй и будут любить его, как и прежде, когда он приедет назад. Но Ивана его сердце ощущало иначе. Может потому, что они знали друг друга всего ничего; может потому, что о прошлом Ивана у него лишь обрывки сведений, — и игла ревности вонзается в него каждый раз, как он вспоминает слова Ивана о бывших девушках и парнях и от того, насколько тот скрытен. Всё, что оставалось Луке — это терзаться вопросами, видится ли Иван со своими бывшими, в каких он с ними в конце-то концов отношениях, Иван мог почувствовать одиночество и заскучать, и Лука предпочитал не думать о том, что тогда случится. Может, надо было позволить Ивану отвезти его к себе?..

Но все его страхи и сомнения смыло одним лишь звуком присланного Иваном сообщения: со снимком, на котором Иван в толстовке с капюшоном сидит на диване или кровати, накрытой чем-то вроде пледа, со своей обычной мягкой улыбкой, и сообщением:

_тоже не могу ждать_

_Хорошо выглядишь_

И это правда. Боже, Иван хорошо выглядит _всегда_ , его короткие волосы в любой момент выглядят так, словно их только что расчесали, хотя и вовсе не для того, чтобы привлекать внимание или провоцировать, он просто идеален.

_Я дни считаю_

Осознание, что это фото для него, что Иван думает о нём и, наверное, чувствует то же самое, заставило щёки Луки вспыхнуть. Он дотронулся до экрана в том месте, где на снимке был лоб Ивана, и улыбнулся сам себе. Иван такой красивый, естественный, а его улыбка такая тёплая, что Луку тронула даже фотография.  
Он ещё не чувствовал достаточной уверенности, чтобы отправить в ответ своё фото, поэтому просто написал:

_Мне хочется просто уже вернуться в Барселону_

_Мне так скучно без тебя_

Иван не мог знать, но это сообщение было тем, в чём Лука нуждался — он волновался, его разум проигрывал худшие сценарии того, как Иван развлекается без него, потому что, да чёрт возьми, разве будет красивый парень беспокоится за какого-то одного бойфренда, если может иметь их пять?

_Я не такой уж и забавный_

_Узнавать тебя лучше так здорово_  
_Совсем недавно ты был мадридистой_  
_который сидел в баре чересчур долго_  
_после поражения своей команды_

Лука улыбнулся, чувствуя себя так, словно душа вернулась в тело. Чем он заслужил этого парня? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
Он собирался написать ответ, когда Даниел прислал ему сообщение — короткое видео с его котом и подписью «Он передаёт привет». А через несколько секунд — видео с Антонией, которая махала в камеру, и с сообщением «Она тоже».

И Луке нужно было ответить. А потом позвонила мама, и пришлось участвовать в подготовке рождественского ужина, а сёстры сгорали от желания узнать в его жизни в Барселоне, одно цеплялось за другое…

Он не добрался до ответа на сообщение до полуночи — как раз только вернулся с ночной церковной службы с родителями, потом они все вместе пошли к рождественской ёлке, и никакой возможности написать Ивану раньше полуночи так и не представилось.

_Надеюсь, ты нашёл под ёлкой всё, о чём мечтал_

Лука не ждал, что Иван быстро ответит на сообщение, поэтому просто перечитал предыдущие, да и хотелось снова посмотреть фотографию, но телефон пискнул.

_Не нашёл там тебя_

_Господи, я тебя так люблю_ , подумал Лука, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы внаглую не написать в ответ эти самые слова.

— Лука! Куда ты опять делся — мы же собирались сфотографироваться!.. — донёсся из гостиной мамин голос. Чёрт, точно! — вспомнил он, соскакивая с кровати, куда он плюхнулся, едва зайдя в свою комнату, только для того, чтобы ответить Ивану. Вся родня ещё не переоделась после церкви, поэтому он принялся разглаживать помявшуюся рубашку. Лука любил свою семью, и ему нравилось быть дома, но боже ж мой — Суба никогда не дёргал его, пока он болтал с Иваном, да и к его подначкам Лука уже привык настолько, что перестал обращать на них внимание.

Однако, семья это _семья_ , и спорить с родителями он не собирался. Хватило неловкости, когда мама рассказывала отцу об Иване — потому как, _само собой_ , она не могла позволить сделать это Луке — очень спокойно, в основном повторив то, что Лука рассказал по дороге из аэропорта. Отец тогда прищурился, глядя на него, а затем спросил: "Ракитич? Знавал я одного Ракитича. Тот ещё придурок...", словно они в каком средневековье, а во всей Хорватии всего один-единственный Ракитич. Но Лука не мог не признать, что у него гора с плеч свалилась; и что ещё лучше, самому ему, благодаря маме и Даниелу, делать для этого не пришлось почти ничего.

В целом, дома, конечно, хорошо. Но с Иваном ещё лучше — Лука представлял рождественские огни в окне, ёлку в углу их с Субой квартиры, дешёвые украшения по всей комнате и аромат корицы, яблок и глинтвейна, — и себя в объятиях Ивана в неярком свете красных свечей — и, хотя на воображение он никогда не жаловался и часто представлял себя в самых разных невероятных ситуациях, то, что представилось ему сейчас и наполнило его сердце смутным тёплым чувством, не казалось невозможным _в принципе_.


	16. Chapter 16

Возвращение в Барселону тревожило его гораздо больше, чем поездка домой две недели назад - это был первый раз, когда он путешествовал совсем один, без семьи, без друзей; Даниел остался в Хорватии, встречать Новый Год с Антонией, и собирался прилететь в Испанию второго января, так что Лука четырьмя днями ранее летел один, нервничая насчет предстоящей вечеринки в доме у Ивана.

Он с нетерпением ждал встречи с ним, хотя "вечеринка" - не совсем та форма воссоединения, которую он предпочел бы, но раз уж он уже пообещал придти...

Он вздохнул, надевая наушники и устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле самолета. На самом деле он был даже рад, что летит один; как бы ему не нравилась компания Субы, ему нужно было немного уединения после суматошных и многолюдных праздников. Мама упаковала в его багаж не меньше тысячи банок и бутылок, домашнего джема и разного алкоголя от всех родственников, которых они успели посетить за эти две недели; на этот раз в аэропорт его отвез папа, помог с сумками и напомнил "есть побольше, чтобы быть сильнее". Лука обнял его, попрощался и с головой ушел в свой внутренний воображаемый мир, в котором он был уже в Барселоне и снова обнимал своего бойфренда.

К моменту реального прибытия в Барселону он устал, не столько от полета, который в итоге прошел неплохо и даже приятно, сколько от своих изнурительных тревожных мыслей, которые занимали его ум всю дорогу. Иван ждал его, как и обещал, с табличкой "ЛУКА ♥" в руках, и это было одновременно по-дурацки и мило.

Может быть - может быть - если бы руки Луки не были заняты багажом, он мог бы побежать прямо в объятия Ивана и запрыгнуть на него, обхватив его бедра ногами...

\- Лукита! - позвал Иван, размахивая табличкой, улыбаясь, как обычно.

Сердце Луки затрепетало - его бойфренд не просто был здесь, у него еще и табличка была, и он улыбался, явно радуясь его возвращению.

\- Лукита - как долетел? - Он обнял Луку, не обращая внимания на сумки. - Все хорошо? Я так скучал... - он небрежно чмокнул Луку в висок, сразу сделав шаг назад. - Ты отлично выглядишь. Устал?

\- Нормально, - улыбнулся Лука, отвечая ему поцелуем в щеку. - Спасибо, что ждал меня...

\- Все в порядке. Ты себе не представляешь, как мне было скучно последние несколько дней, - он взял у Луки одну из сумок и чемодан, не утруждая себя лишними вопросами. - Я так рад, что ты здесь. Все мои друзья либо тоже уехали к родителям, либо с головой закопались во всякую фигню, которую надо сделать по учебе - боже, кажется, в этом и разница между государственными и частными вузами - им и правда надо прочитывать все эти книги и все такое, и учиться изо всех сил, и у них по этому поводу жуткий стресс, а я тем временем просто слоняюсь целый день без дела, не с кем потусоваться...

\- Мне тоже стоило бы позаниматься, - заметил Лука с нервным смешком. Он за каникулы вообще не прикасался к книгам.

\- Не знаю уж, как тебя благодарить, что приехал так рано - я правда рад - ходил сегодня по магазинам, закупался к вечеринке...

\- Сколько народу там будет? - спросил Лука, чувствуя, как все внутри у него немного сжалось, стоило ему только снова услышать о проклятой вечеринке.

\- Ну, не знаю, десять? Двенадцать? Посмотрим, кто появится. Не больше двенадцати. Включая тебя и меня, конечно.

\- Ладно.

\- Что? Только не говори мне, что передумал.

\- Нет, нет, просто... мне надо подготовиться.

\- Как? Накраситься и выбрать платье? - засмеялся Иван.

На Луку это не произвело особого впечатления.

\- Иван, я серьезно.

\- Прости, я не это имел в виду...

Лука не ответил, только ускорил шаг, волоча за собой чемодан.

\- Ну же, Лукита, - Иван схватил его за руку, пытаясь остановить. - Подожди меня. Ты сердишься? Прости, это была шутка... да ладно. Почему ты не хочешь познакомиться с моими друзьями?

\- Последний раз, когда я некоторых из них видел, было не очень-то приятно, помнишь?

\- Лукита, ну хватит, это был другой случай - я уверен, они извинятся. И Диего все равно не будет. Он был хуже всех, я помню.

\- Я все еще не знаю... мне кажется, так неудобно - там будут люди, которые знают тебя гораздо дольше... не думаю, что они мне обрадуются...

\- Но ты же приехал так рано не для того, чтобы сказать мне, что не придешь, верно?

\- Нет. Конечно, приду, но... - он покачал головой, не находя слов. Как он мог объяснить такому общительному экстраверту, каким, похоже, был Иван, что приходить в компанию из десяти человек, которые знают друг друга давно и вместе многое пережили - не привлекает его совершенно? Да, он согласился. Теперь, вроде как, жалел. Хотя, пока там будет Иван...

\- Лука, я правда хочу провести это время с тобой. И если ты им не понравишься, плевать. Пусть уходят. Я хочу быть с тобой в ту ночь. Понятно?

Лука улыбнулся, хотя на лице его оставались следы грусти.

Они подошли к машине и Иван открыл ее. 

\- Закидывай свои вещи назад, малыш.

Лука так и сделал и забрался на пассажирское сиденье, снова поправляя волосы. Он никогда раньше не был в такой ситуации, ни у кого из его друзей не было машины, никто из них никогда не встречал его в аэропорту, и тем не менее все было так естественно, словно он привык к этому за многие годы.

\- Добро пожаловать обратно в Барселону, - Иван со смехом присоединился к нему в машине и пристегнул ремень.

И потянулся за поцелуем.

 

Иван повез его домой, и всю дорогу они болтали о Рождестве и подарках, о встречах с родственниками, и Лука снова чувствовал себя счастливым и спокойным, потому что Иван был рядом с ним, со своей неизменной прекрасной улыбкой, и он был внимательным и запомнил имена всех Модричей, о которых ему рассказывал Лука.

Из того, что узнал Лука, Иван провел Рождество с родителями и братом в их доме - мысль о том, что у Ивана был практически свой собственный дом, все еще казалась ему нелепой - и все было просто чудесно, здорово было собраться всей семьей после долгого перерыва, и они все еще праздновали в хорватском стиле, так, как его родители привыкли. Да, и еще - весной они все поедут в Хорватию к бабушкам и дедушкам.

Когда Иван припарковался около дома, где находилась квартира Луки и Субы, у Луки странно защекотало сердце, как будто этот момент должен был стать каким-то значительным или важным. Он   
выдохнул, глядя на Ивана.

\- Я помогу тебе с сумками, - улыбнулся Иван, касаясь его руки.

Лука старался не паниковать, хотя для него это всегда было испытанием. 

Иван будет у него дома. Иван зайдет туда, помогая с сумками, и потом - что? Они так и будут стоять, неловко глядя друг на друга?

Он был очень тих все время, пока они поднимались по лестнице в квартиру, и лишь глупо ляпнул "Вот тут мы и живем", открывая дверь.

\- Ух ты - отличные постеры, кстати говоря, - сказал Иван, входя. 

\- Ага - это Звонимир Бобан - а это Давор Шукер... - ответил Лука, указывая на плакаты в маленькой прихожей.

\- Я знаю, - засмеялся Иван, ставя сумки на пол, чтобы прикоснуться к фотографии Бобана почти религиозным жестом. - Думаешь, мне отец о них не рассказывал?

Лука пожал плечами.

\- Ну, не знаю, разве у него нет... испанских кумиров?

\- Нет - он только и говорит, что о старых добрых временах и об этом поколении... Лука, он полюбит тебя, просто взглянув на эти плакаты. В его глазах ты не можешь быть плохим человеком, если дома у тебя эти портреты.

Лука улыбнулся, почти краснея.

\- Ну - теперь сюда - тут места немного, но нам двоим нормально...

\- Ага, - Иван обвел глазами спальню, куда они зашли, и поставил багаж у стены. - Это... _мило_.

\- Я понимаю, ты наверняка привык к другим... вариантам размещения, - сказал Лука несколько высокопарно; его до сих пор смущала мысль, что Иван подумает об их квартирке и как, должно быть, убого она выглядит по сравнению с его виллой.

\- Да мне как-то все равно.

В этот момент их взгляды встретились, и Лука почувствовал непреодолимую тягу поцеловать Ивана прямо здесь и сейчас, просто обвить его руками и целовать страстно.

\- Ты можешь... - начал он и непроизвольно отвел взгляд от этого прекрасного лица. - Можешь остаться? Ненадолго? В смысле - сейчас? Со мной... - ему все казалось, что этого мало, и он был готов еще некоторое время бормотать и заикаться, но Иван был быстрее, он положил ладонь ему на затылок и улыбнулся.

\- Я останусь столько, сколько ты захочешь.

\- Ага...

Господи боже, что за отстойная реакция.

\- Ты так напряжен... - прошептал Иван, целуя его в левый висок. - Должно быть, устал с дороги, да? Я не хочу тебя беспокоить...

\- Ты не можешь меня побеспокоить...

\- Ну, тогда, - сказал Иван, опуская руку ему на спину и крепко прижимая к себе, - я так соскучился, - пробормотал он, касаясь губами кожи, - Лукита...

Боже, во что он ввязался? К чему все это, почему это происходит? Лука видел, что теряет контроль над собой. Ситуация приближалась опасно близко к тому, что Лука считал безопасной границей...

\- Лука, ты все еще слишком напряжен...

Лука старался не обращать внимания, схватив Ивана за волосы и заставив наклониться для еще одного поцелуя.

\- Тебе нужно расслабиться, малыш... - Иван улыбнулся, скользя руками по талии Луки, обнимая его, прежде чем опустить ладони еще ниже, на его ягодицы.

Лука выдохнул, опуская взгляд - их тела прижимались друг к другу и это было самое приятное ощущение за долгое время. Он уткнулся носом в шею Ивана, позволив рукам сжать его задницу - у Луки вырвался нервный смешок; Иван прижал его еще крепче, извлекая прерывистый стон.

\- Которая кровать твоя? - прошептал он, толкаясь носом и лбом в лицо Луки.

Лука просто отпрянул в панике, упершись взглядом в пол.

\- Лукита, что случилось? - Иван коснулся его щеки, и в этом прикосновении не было жадной страсти, лишь заботливый интерес, и он заставил Луку поднять глаза. - Ты этого не хочешь?

\- Я... я хочу, конечно, хочу, - повторил Лука, но в то же время оттолкнул Ивана и выбрался из его объятий, только чтобы зашагать по комнате. Его взгляд метался из стороны в сторону, щеки залило краской, потому что ему было очень, очень стыдно, он кусал губы и теребил волосы. - Просто...

Глаза Ивана следили за ним, но сам он не пытался двинуться с места, привлечь его обратно, и за это Лука был ему благодарен, потому что не в силах был остановиться, тревога не давала ему оставаться на месте.

\- Что?

\- У меня никогда не было секса, ясно? - в отчаянии воскликнул он, остановившись на секунду. От собственных резких слов он, казалось, пришел в ужас и немедленно снова зашагал по кругу. - Просто - я никогда этого не делал... в смысле - другие вещи да, но не... настоящий секс... просто - руками, ртом...

Иван не сводил с него глаз, стараясь оставаться серьезным и собранным, но Лука выглядел таким растерянным и смущенным, что сердце Ивана таяло.

\- ...и мне немного... страшно, может? - не знаю... просто я чувствую, что не... не могу... сейчас...

Он поднял на Ивана взгляд, полный такой глубокой тоски, что его сердце стиснула жалость.

\- О, боже, Лукита... все в порядке, - сказал он, осторожно приближаясь, одной рукой обнимая Луку за талию, другой гладя его по волосам. - Я бы не зашел так далеко... если ты не хочешь...

\- Прости... я не знал, когда сказать тебе. Прости.

\- Здесь не за что извиняться...

\- Я просто тупой гребаный двадцатидвухлетний девственник... - пробормотал Лука, зарываясь лицом в куртку Ивана. Это была та самая куртка, с их первой встречи.

\- Лукита - стоп. Я не позволю тебе так говорить...

\- Но это правда...

\- Нет. Лука. Ты знаешь, кто тупой? Я. Это мне должно быть стыдно... - его пальцы перебирали волосы Луки. - Или, знаешь что? Никому не должно быть стыдно. Это все неважно. Какой в этом смысл? Мне все равно. И тебе должно быть тоже. Все же, спасибо, что сказал мне. Знаешь что? Разбери пока вещи. Уверен, тебе нужна передышка. Ты голодный?

\- Ну...

\- У вас здесь есть какая-нибудь еда?

\- Нет, нам пришлось все прикончить перед отъездом, чтобы мы могли разморозить холодильник... Есть какие-то макароны и лапша... - его голос все еще был полон грусти, грусти о том, что он испортил такой прекрасный романтический момент.

\- Ладно. Здесь есть рядом магазин? - спросил он, но прежде чем Лука успел ответить, выудил из кармана телефон. - Неважно, найду. Хочешь чего-нибудь особенного?

\- Нет.

\- Лука, - сказал он нежно. - Я скоро вернусь. Сделаю нам бутерброды или что-нибудь еще, я не очень хорошо готовлю. И я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас занялся разбором своих чемоданов. Или просто отдохни, если хочешь. Хорошо?

\- Я всегда все порчу, да? - тихо произнес Лука, часто моргая.

Иван улыбнулся, проведя большим пальцем по его подбородку.

\- Никогда. Я с удовольствием проведу с тобой этот день, так, как ты захочешь.


	17. Chapter 17

Иван вернулся через полчаса с бутылкой вина и полным пакетом из продуктового магазина.

\- Сколько это стоило? - спросил Лука, глядя, как Иван ставит сумку на кухонный стол.

\- Лука, да ради бога, - Иван пожал плечами и зашарил по шкафам в поисках штопора. - У вас есть бокалы для вина?

\- А похоже?

Иван удивленно посмотрел на него, недоверчиво покачал головой и вздохнул.

\- Значит, будем пить из горла.

\- У нас есть _обычные стаканы_ , знаешь ли.

\- Хорошо. Иди разбирай вещи, ладно? Я приготовлю что-нибудь.

Лука еще некоторое время наблюдал за его бесплодными попытками найти чертов штопор, открывая все новые дверцы и ящики.

\- Штопор там, где приборы, вон там, в левом нижнем. Тарелки в верхнем шкафчике - справа, - проинструктировал он Ивана. Он и сам не мог сообразить, почему, но видеть Ивана хозяйничающим у него дома было вовсе не странно, хотя тот и был здесь впервые; это было просто правильно, словно так и надо. - Ага.

\- Отлично. Спасибо.

Лука усмехнулся, еще немного понаблюдав, как он сражается с пробкой, и ушел в комнату, чтобы наконец-то исполнить желание Ивана и распаковать сумки. Он вернулся в кухню с банками домашних джемов и настоек; Иван как раз что-то резал на столе, он обернулся и улыбнулся так очаровательно, что Лука чуть не забыл, зачем вообще пришел.

\- Что это? - спросил Иван, отводя взгляд от помидора, который резал.

\- Кое-что из дома - ну, знаешь, мармелад, спиртное...

\- Хорошее сочетание.

\- Все на фруктах. Это от соседей моей тети, у них сад, много малины и вишневых деревьев, они всегда продают летом фрукты, а зимой - вот это...

\- Ага, ясно.

\- Что ты готовишь? - спросил Лука, сгрузив банки и бутылки в пустой холодильник. Он подошел ближе, и, хотя это не входило в его намерения, его рука каким-то образом обвилась вокруг талии Ивана, пока он изучал овощи и хлеб на столе.

Иван хихикнул, не обратив внимания на прикосновение.

\- Ты есть хочешь? 

Он взял кусочек помидора, который только что резал, и поднес к губам Луки, игриво поглядывая на него краем глаза.

Лука принял игру и осторожно откусил; он не стал брать весь кусок помидора, потому что боялся нечаянно укусить Ивана за пальцы.

\- Ты красивый, - выдохнул Иван и повернулся к нему всем телом, отложив нож. Теперь его руки были свободны и он не упустил возможности коснуться подбородка Луки, его губ, и вытереть капельку сока от помидора. Он положил оставшийся кусок меж губ Луки и наблюдал, как он жует, с близкого расстояния, полностью захваченный этим зрелищем. - Господи, до чего красивый, - прошептал он и прижался лбом ко лбу Луки, обняв его за шею. - Я знал - когда впервые только увидел тебя...

\- Как ты можешь так говорить, - пробормотал Лука, пряча лицо в его шею. Было хорошо, тепло и уютно, никакого напряжения, и Лука чувствовал, как его сердце плавится от слов Ивана.

\- Ты самый красивый из всех, кого я когда-либо видел...

\- Значит немного народу ты повидал, - со смешком ответил Лука, потираясь носом и губами о его шею.

\- Скорее, слишком много, и ты тем не менее лучше всех, кого я встречал.

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

\- Конечно... - улыбка Ивана вдруг стала ледяной и бессмысленной. - ...Что? О чем?

\- Я просто хочу обсудить с тобой всё... и все... на самом деле...

\- Про отношения?

\- Я все еще чувствую, что мы многого друг о друге не знаем.

\- Нам и не обязательно знать всё...

\- Но мне кажется, что я не знаю вообще ничего.

\- Это неправда.

\- Правда! - Лука отстранился, глядя своему бойфренду в глаза. - Иван, прости, если тебя это достает... но я умираю от желания узнать о тебе больше...

\- Я все тебе расскажу, только спроси... - Иван взглянул на него, явно удивленный его настроением, и коротко чмокнул в губы, словно утешая.

\- _Так что ты тут готовишь_? - снова спросил Лука, улыбаясь только что полученному поцелую.

\- Бутерброды.

\- Здорово. Тащи их туда, в гостиную, когда закончишь, и зови меня - и мы сможем поговорить... и все такое.

Гостиная на самом деле была частью кухни, точнее, наоборот - кухня была частью гостиной. Это было одно помещение, где Лука проводил большую часть времени в одиночестве, смотрел телевизор, читал или занимался - но в основном первое.

\- Конечно, малыш, - улыбнулся Иван. Лука подумал, что может и привыкнуть к обращению "малыш" вместо имени, но его звучание все еще ошеломляло, тем более от Ивана.

Он хихикнул, краснея, и вернулся к разбору вещей.

Иван позвал его через десять минут, гордо предъявив самый потрясающе сервированный кофейный столик, какой только видел Лука - похоже, Иван собрал все имеющиеся у них тарелки, миски, стаканы и подносы, расставил их на маленьком столе в гостиной и наполнил разными разностями в стиле мишленовских ресторанов. Лука никогда не видел такого разнообразия _всего_ , это было похоже на фото из путеводителя, он даже подпись мог себе представить - _Хотите поесть в Барселоне? Испанская кухня знаменита своими закусками!_ Тут были помидоры, разноцветные сладкие перцы, как минимум три вида сыра, какая-то нарезанная колбаса, черные и зеленые оливки, вяленые томаты в масле, багеты и как минимум три соуса для макания, все замечательно разноцветное и выглядело прекрасным и свежим; на самом большом подносе расположились бутерброды, шесть штук, с салатом, сыром и соусом, и Лука внезапно почувствовал себя ужасно голодным, голодным и потрясенным. 

Если бы это зависело от него, он удовольствовался бы куском хлеба с маслом и ему бы этого хватило, но усилия Ивана лишили его дара речи - снова.

\- Ты с ума сошел, - выдохнул Лука, поворачиваясь к нему. - Все это...? Для нас?

\- Ну, я подумал, что раз ты хочешь поговорить, ну, знаешь... и с вином... получится хорошее сочетание...

\- Ты сказал, что сделаешь бутерброды...

\- Лука, это просто порезанные овощи и красиво разложенные колбаса с сыром.

\- Все выглядит так красиво!

\- Тогда, надеюсь, ты проголодался.

\- Ты меня так балуешь, - рассмеялся он.

Иван притянул его поближе, обняв за талию.

\- Я делаю это все для себя, понимаешь?, - пробормотал он, прежде чем поцеловать Луку в щеку. Увидев его озадаченный взгляд, он улыбнулся и погладил место поцелуя. - Видеть тебя таким - для меня просто счастье. Так что это весьма эгоистично, на самом деле.

\- О боже, перестань, - засмеялся Лука, шутливо отталкивая его.

\- А смотреть, как ты ешь - это теперь мой самый любимый фетиш, - продолжал Иван, не выпуская его из рук. - Не знаю уж почему - например в том индийском ресторане, помнишь? Господи, ты выглядел таким красивым... таким расслабленным, обычным, довольным. Я бы водил тебя в рестораны, только чтобы смотреть, как ты ешь.

Лука снова смутился от такого направленного, _пристального_ внимания; он не знал, как реагировать, так что просто прикусил губу и опустил глаза в пол.

\- Налью тебе вина, - сказал Иван, похлопав его по плечу, и отошел на кухню за бутылкой. - Садись пока и начинай есть, малыш.

Лука усмехнулся, слова Ивана про наблюдение за тем, как он ест, все еще звучали у него в ушах. Теперь это не казалось таким уж странным, на самом деле мысль о том, что Иван был одержим именно этим, казалась ему скорее милой. Он сел на диван и склонился над столиком, чтобы как следует изучить еду вблизи.

Иван принес бутылку, два стакана и штопор, поставил стаканы на стол и опустился на колени рядом с бутылкой в руках, снимая с горлышка обертку, и его точные движения казались Луке гораздо интереснее мисок с томатами и перцами.

\- На что ты смотришь? - спросил Иван, прекрасно сознавая, что на него смотрят.

\- Твои руки... - честно ответил Лука. - У тебя руки такие красивые - я никогда не замечал, что у тебя столько татуировок...

\- Я потом тебе покажу, - пообещал Иван, посмеиваясь, пытаясь вытащить пробку.

Лука с трудом сглотнул - подтянутые, чуть загорелые руки Ивана выглядели так хорошо, когда он был занят самым обычным делом - пытался откупорить бутылку вина, и он смотрел на нее с таким напряжением, что у Луки прошла дрожь по спине; он открывал бутылку вина, но Лука видел лишь мышцы его предплечий, татуировки и простую рубашку, которая так плотно облегала его тело, и полуоткрытый рот, такой приглашающий, словно готовый к грубым поцелуям - и Лука невольно задался вопросом, как этот прекрасный юноша выглядит в момент оргазма...

Он покраснел, внезапно не понимая, куда деть руки, так что быстро схватил кусочек салями и сунул в рот, стараясь отогнать эти мысли подальше. Или хотя бы - отложить на потом.

Иван наконец выиграл битву с плотно закупоренной бутылкой, разлил вино по стаканам и с улыбкой вручил один из них Луке; от этого Лука еще сильнее покраснел, чувствуя себя почти грязным из-за таких мыслей здесь и сейчас.

\- Что ж, - начал Иван праздничным тоном, поднимаясь с пола, оперевшись по дороге на колено Луки и нечаянно заставив его еще сильнее смутиться от необъяснимой волны вожделения, взявшейся буквально ниоткуда. - За... этого прекрасного хорвата. Твое здоровье.

\- За тебя, - ответил Лука, наконец справившись с собой и посмотрев ему в глаза. Иван с улыбкой покачал головой и чокнулся своим бокалом о стакан Луки. - Твое здоровье.

Оба сделали по глотку.

\- Давай, садись со мной... - Лука потянул его за руку. Иван, смеясь, повиновался.

\- Ты напомнил мне одну песню, - сказал он, ставя стакан на столик. - _Вино под вечер_.* - Он улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Лука сделал еще глоток красного вина. - Однако, ты понимаешь, что это значит? - спросил он, кивая на открытую бутылку.

\- Что? - Лука прислонился к спинке дивана, с интересом рассматривая своего бойфренда - ему все еще казалось это нереальным, само словосочетание - _его бойфренд_.

\- Теперь я не могу вести машину, - он тоже откинулся назад и приблизил свое лицо как можно ближе к Луке. - И не то чтобы я был против.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Wine in the afternoon](https://music.yandex.ru/album/5901734/track/44096149)


	18. Chapter 18

\- Ты хотел посмотреть татуировки, да? - спросил Иван, отставляя бокал.

\- Да, конечно! - как он мог сказать _нет_ осмотру прекрасных рук Ивана с близкого расстояния?

\- Ну... - Иван вытянул руку, показывая верхнюю часть, покрытую черными рисунками и буквами, - вот, смотри. У них у всех есть свое значение и причины - если ты хочешь услышать...

\- Мне бы хотелось, - Лука осмелился прикоснуться к первому узору, который привлек его внимание. - _Четки_? Ты настолько набожный?

\- Набожный? Не знаю, - усмехнулся Иван. - Я просто хотел напоминание о судьбе... о вере, точнее.

\- _Деян_ , - прочитал Лука на соседней татуировке. - Это имя твоего брата, да?

\- Да. Он постоянно где-то далеко, в разных странах, так что здорово, что хотя бы имя его здесь...

\- А у меня две сестры, - выпалил Лука и тут же пожалел, поскольку почувствовал, что ведет себя так, словно хочет перетянуть внимание на себя. Но Иван лишь улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю, ты мне уже говорил. Но у тебя нет татуировок с их именами.

\- Я на самом деле не... такой человек.

\- _Какой_ человек? - спросил Иван. Их головы были так близко, _слишком близко_ , думал Лука; он очень ясно видел мягкую щетину на подбородке Ивана, его зеленоватые глаза, и так трудно было следить за словами и понимать их.

\- О... - губы Ивана притягивали его взгляд как магнитом. - Человек, который причиняет себе боль ради того, чтобы пара картинок или символов навсегда остались на его коже.

\- Где ты набрался таких слов? - рассмеялся Иван, закрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову, прислоняя ее к спинке дивана. Вечернее зимнее солнце светило сквозь окно, нежнейше подчеркивая линии выставленной напоказ шеи, подбородка и щёк Ивана, и Лука задумался, так ли чувствовали себя великие художники при виде их музы, потому что если бы он умел рисовать, он бы определенно увековечил этот момент в одной из своих великих работ. Но он был обычным человеком, вдали от дома, с самым красивым парнем, которого когда-либо видел, и все что он мог - это любоваться.

И прикасаться. 

Он потянулся к прекрасной бледной шее и ласково коснулся кончиками пальцев кожи, восприняв уютное и расслабленное гудение Ивана как знак одобрения.

\- Ты такой красивый.

Иван улыбнулся и чуть наклонил голову, подставляясь под прикосновение Луки, не открывая глаз.

Тарелки и миски стояли на столе позабытые, заметил Лука, и в то же время обратил внимание, как изумительно приоткрыты губы Ивана, и вспомнил его слова про наблюдение за тем, как он ест. Он взял кусочек сыра и поднес его вплотную к губам Ивана, легонько постукав им по нижней губе, как бы спрашивая разрешения продолжать. Иван распахнул глаза, сначала он выглядел озадаченным, но постепенно, когда он понял, что происходит, лицо его снова смягчилось, и он позволил пальцам Луки положить кусочек сыра ему в рот.

Никто из них не издавал ни звука, боясь разрушить наэлектризованную атмосферу, окружившую их внезапно и вдруг, священную и безмолвную. Иван медленно прожевал и проглотил еду, глядя на Луку с несомненным голодом в глазах - голодом не к еде, но к продолжению этой игры, голодом к его чутким, нежным прикосновениям.

Рука Луки дрожала, когда он потянулся за следующим кусочком; на этот раз он выбрал вяленый помидор в масле. Губы Ивана слегка надулись, словно он не мог дождаться продолжения. Лука прижал большой и указательный пальцы, выпачканные в ароматном масле, к губам Ивана, которые двигались, пока он жевал. Ощущение было невероятное, и масло делало едва уловимые движения в десять раз лучше, губы Ивана стали гладкими и восхитительно блестящими...

Дыхание Луки перехватило, когда Иван, дожевав и проглотив, без всякого предупреждения втянул кончики его пальцев в рот. Они вошли туда идеально, без сопротивления со стороны Луки, при помощи масла; все, что Лука мог, это сдержать рвущийся наружу стон, когда Иван впустил их глубже, не отводя от него горящего взгляда.

Это уже не игра, понял Лука, стараясь справиться с дыханием, чтобы оно звучало как можно более нормально. Это было нелегко с бешено бьющимся сердцем, недостатком воздуха и постепенно нарастающим головокружением. 

Когда язык Ивана коснулся кончиков его пальцев, он не смог удержаться и сильно прикусил губу. Он никогда еще не был так возбужден и никогда не видел ничего более эротического, чем Иван, обхвативший губами его пальцы, измазанные в оливковом масле от вяленых томатов. Сидеть на диване становилось все менее и менее удобно, смотреть в зеленые глаза Ивана - невыносимо, ему нужно больше, ему нужно касаться его, чувствовать кожу Ивана своей, целовать его, и больше, чувствовать биение его сердца, и больше, схватить его за волосы и целовать, обезумев от страсти - и еще больше, и еще, и еще, и еще...

\- _Бляадь_ , - застонал он, чувствуя, как язык играет с его пальцами. - Ох... блядь... Иван...

Иван отстранился с чмокающим звуком, его прерывистое дыхание обжигало.

\- Ты играешь с огнем, Лука, - предупредил он, с глазами, необыкновенно темными от страсти.

\- Я хочу сгореть, - выдохнул Лука, сдаваясь сводящему с ума чувству полной потери контроля. Ему необходимы были эти поцелуи с привкусом томатов, и неловкие прикосновения, и теплые губы, и голос Ивана, голос, резонирующий в его голове тысячу раз, произносящий все эти прекрасные слова...

\- Давай, малыш, - прошептал Иван, касаясь его подбородка, притягивая ближе. - Я позабочусь об этом...

У поцелуя был вкус помидоров и вина, и соприкосновения губ было недостаточно; Лука обвил руками шею Ивана, чтобы тот не отстранился, пока он торопливо переводит дух, и углубил поцелуй. Ивану потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы приспособиться к новой ситуации, но он быстро освоился, по крайней мере, так решил Лука, когда руки Ивана заскользили по его спине, пока не нащупали край футболки.

\- Нет, не так...- пробормотал он в губы Ивану, задыхаясь. 

\- _Что_... - разочарование в голосе Ивана было очевидно, и он начал приподнимать футболку, но Лука немедленно остановил его, придя в себя хотя бы на мгновение.

Он чувствовал, как сердце колотится в горле, пока он пытался выговорить хоть что-нибудь, объясняющее его ужасающий, дурацкий страх - он не хотел, чтобы Иван видел его обнаженным. Или даже полуобнаженным. Он выключил бы дневной свет, если бы мог, и погрузил бы комнату в абсолютную темноту, чтобы только не думать о том, как неловко и стыдно все это кажется ему теперь, стоит оглянуться - здесь? сейчас? посреди дня? при дневном свете? на том самом месте, где он обычно сидит, болтая с Субой? так близко к еде? да еще и занавески открыты? Чем больше деталей он замечал, тем сильнее беспокоился обо всем, его глаза бегали по комнате и не могли ни на чем задержаться, ни за что уцепиться в поисках хотя бы малейшего шанса связно сформулировать свои слова.

\- Не снимай... продолжай, но... не снимай футболку...

Дыхание Ивана щекотало его шею, его ладони скользнули под футболку, чтобы прикоснуться к коже Луки.

\- Я хочу видеть тебя - всего тебя... - он попытался продолжить, поднял майку еще немного, но Лука умудрился схватить его, хоть и слабо, за плечи.

\- Я не хочу.

Руки остановились; взгляд Ивана встретился со взглядом Луки на пару секунд. Устрашающие сценарии лихорадочно проносились в голове Луки - _он решит остановиться совсем - он плохо это воспримет - он оттолкнет меня и уйдет..._

\- Что ж, ты меня поймал, - признал Иван, но в глазах его сверкнула озорная искра, и ни следа гнева или раздражения. Он понял. Он правда понял, что имел в виду Лука - и отпустил футболку, вытащил из-под нее ладони, но, вместо того, чтобы полностью отстраниться, он положил руки на бедра Луки.

И так было даже лучше.

Лука облегченно выдохнул. Иван понял, и Лука никогда не был счастливее, что кто-то понял его _не всегда ясные_ желания.

_Иван понимает. Он знает, что я на самом деле не хочу, чтобы он останавливался. Он понимает, что дело только в одной этой детали. Он понимает, что это не то, что я не хочу, чтобы он продолжал._

Он почувствовал новую волну благодарности и обожания к этому блондину, чьи ладони стали поглаживать кругами его бедра.

\- Так нормально? - спросил он низким голосом и одного его звука хватило, чтобы Лука гортанно застонал.

\- Да, - да, конечно, боже мой... - он слегка развел ноги, чтобы Ивану было удобнее и сподручнее; и когда Иван начал целовать его шею, постепенно опускаясь к вороту и ниже, целуя его грудь через ткань, скользя ниже и ниже с каждым осторожным поцелуем, Лука разглядывал мебель в комнате, понимая, что он никогда не сможет увидеть эту комнату такой, как раньше - не сможет сидеть здесь на диване, не вспоминая этот самый момент, момент, когда Иван страстно целовал его, гладя по спине, момент, когда его изящные пальцы добрались до застежки на джинсах, момент, когда он расстегнул их и медленно потянул язычок молнии вниз - момент....

\- _Черт_! - вскрикнул Лука, трепеща от прикосновения, и его бедра качнулись вперед, навстречу прикосновению Ивана. Лука не мог контролировать эту потребность, он жаждал этих касаний, ему необходимо было чувствовать их, ему нужно было больше...

Лицо Ивана опустилось к его паху, и от ощущения губ и носа, скользнувших по выпуклости под бельем, Лука запрокинул голову и вцепился в подлокотник дивана. Как долго, _Господи боже, как долго он ждал..._

Его бедра снова дернулись, чтобы усилить соприкосновение с лицом Ивана, и он услышал приглушенный смех. 

\- _Like a virgin_ , - пропел Иван, не отрывая губ от ткани, - _Touched for the very first time_ *...

Лука бы засмеялся, если бы ему это не казалось сейчас неуместным. Или - мог ли он смеяться? Предполагалось, что они будут разговаривать в процессе? Марио не разговаривал. Он не разговаривал. Люди в порнофильмах, которые он смотрел, не разговаривали, если не считать преувеличенных _"О боже"_ или _"Давай скорее"_. Это только в отношениях так? Он опустил вторую руку на голову Ивана и взъерошил его волосы на затылке.

Ему надо перестать думать, правда надо - _Боже_ \- надо просто выключить свой мозг, он ни о чем не должен думать сейчас, когда губы Ивана прихватывают его кожу через тонкую ткань...

\- Тебе придется помочь мне с этим... - пробормотал Иван, стягивая с него белье. Лука пытался сказать "Да", но единственный звук, который у него получился, был долгий, прерывистый стон, когда он, повинуясь словам Ивана, помог ему спустить боксеры вместе с джинсами, они скатились к коленям и дальше просто упали, а может и нет, ему было уже все равно; губы Ивана вернулись и его теплый бархатный язык заставил Луку задрожать от наслаждения.

Как долго, _как охуительно долго_ \- он не чувствовал ничего подобного - месяцы - и его разум просто отключается....

Сейчас это не его рука, не его движения, и он не может их контролировать; это Иван, Иван Ракитич, самый привлекательный парень, какого он вообще видел, и это его идеальные губы обхватывают его крепко, его голова медленно опускается и поднимается, и ощущений слишком много, слишком много, и слишком скоро...

Он взялся за волосы Ивана, резко потянул, приоткрыв рот, словно собираясь кричать, цепляясь за Ивана изо всех сил, пальцы на руках и ногах поджались от чувства невыносимого облегчения.

Через несколько секунд - и губы Ивана все еще были там - к Луке вернулся голос и он наконец испустил долгий, измученный стон, звучавший почти болезненно - _и губы Ивана все еще были там_.

\- _Боже мой_ , - проскулил Лука, переводя дыхание, - прости...

Иван наконец поднял голову и выпрямился; его лицо было таким же, как всегда, красивым, довольным, с нежной улыбкой, словно ничего не случилось, словно он не отсосал ему только что и не проглотил все до последней капли, и глазом не моргнув. 

\- Извини... - повторил Лука уже спокойнее, постепенно приходя в себя.

\- За что? - невинно спросил Иван, помогая ему надеть обратно трусы и джинсы. - Мне понравилось.

\- Но ты... ты сам все сделал и... - его щеки пылали, частью от того что только что произошло, частью от своей неспособности назвать вещи своими именами.

\- Кто сказал, что мы не можем продолжить? - ухмыльнулся Иван.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * как девственница... к которой впервые прикоснулись ([песня Мадонны](https://music.yandex.ru/album/22042/track/216180))


	19. Chapter 19

В конце концов, они мало что сделали. Между легкими поцелуями Иван спросил Луку, не хочет ли он продолжить в спальне, и тут же увидел, как в его глазах снова появилась паника.

\- Это необязательно, - заверил он успокаивающе, снова целуя его в губы.

\- Это... это... просто всего слишком много... - зашептал Лука, - за один раз...

\- Все в порядке, правда. Разве что... поможешь мне с этим...? - он сдавленно хихикнул себе под нос, кладя ладонь Луки теперь уже на свое бедро, глядя очень выразительно, и Лука усмехнулся; его сердце пропустило удар от одной мысли.

Дрочка была небрежной, грубой и короткой; Лука едва мог сосредоточиться на движениях руки, потому что был слишком занят губами Ивана, не отпускал их далеко, целовал и целовал, снова и снова, пока оба не начали задыхаться, и ритмичные движения скоро стали неторопливыми, ленивыми, почти непроизвольными. Иван был прекрасен, действительно очень красив, даже сейчас, даже с приспущенными до колен джинсами; он прерывисто дышал, стонал между поцелуями и даже кусал Луку за нижнюю губу, нежно удерживая ее на некоторое время зубами.

\- А ты хорош, - пробормотал он, и такая похвала стоила для Луки дороже золота.

Луке казалось странным - но теперь он не обращал внимания ни на что из того, что еще недавно приводило его в ужас - на тот факт, что они сидят и целуются на диване в гостиной, что еще не поздний вечер, часов пять, и светло - теперь было нормально. Он все еще робел опускать взгляд ниже груди Ивана - _это_ было бы неуместно. Прикосновения - да. Это было приятно. И этого ему сейчас хватало. Негромкие, сдержанные стоны Ивана были музыкой для его ушей, неторопливые, чувственные, что могли бы его убаюкать, и Лука изо всех сил старался запомнить в точности эти звуки, чтобы потом воспроизвести это гудение и мурлыканье в своих мыслях.

Они целовались и во время оргазма Ивана - когда он всхлипнул и на мгновение застыл, потерявшись в своем удовольствии, на некоторые время отпустив жадные губы Луки; Лука крепко сжимал его в объятиях и впервые чувствовал себя более сильным и спокойным.

\- О боже, - простонал Иван, глядя ему в глаза. Его зрачки все еще были расширены и цвет глаз казался гораздо темнее. - Ты даже _не представляешь_...

Лука хихикнул, чувствуя себя абсолютно опустошенным и удовлетворенным; его рука все еще была в трусах у Ивана, и он слегка застонал, вспомнив, что, наверное, должен привести их обоих в порядок и забыть, что все произошло на этом диване, - если он когда-нибудь снова захочет спокойно сидеть там.

Он встал - голова слегка кружилась - и пошел в кухню за бумажными полотенцами. Рука была запятнана спермой, и казалось неестественным и одновременно невероятным, что не его собственной - господи боже, что он наделал? Он взял салфетки и вернулся к Ивану, который, как всегда, сиял улыбкой, слишком ленивый, чтобы даже снова натянуть брюки. 

\- Держи, - сказал Лука неожиданно скрипучим голосом, и протянул ему пачку.

\- Спасибо.

И снова Лука удивился, какой обыденной была эта ситуация, какой нормальной - словно они только что доели тапас и вытирали руки, или что-то вроде, и это было совсем не странно.

Он выбросил использованные полотенца в мусорную корзину и сел рядом с Иваном, который наконец привел себя в порядок, застегнув джинсы, и снова потянулся к бокалу с вином. 

Лука устроился рядом немного неловко, не понимая стоит ли сейчас говорить о чем-нибудь, потому что атмосфера как-то... изменилась. По крайней мере, Иван снова взял управление. Он отставил бокал и обнял Луку за плечи, прижал к груди и рассмеялся, уткнувшись ему в волосы.

\- Что ж, Лукита, благодаря тебе мне стоило оставаться, - и он нежно поцеловал его в затылок. Лука хихикнул и потянулся за оливкой; Иван так и не отпускал его. - Ну, малыш, какие у тебя планы на январь?

\- Планы? Нет никаких планов, ну - кроме как сдать экзамены...

\- О, - пальцы Ивана забрались в волосы Луки и принялись нежно массировать. - Ты принимаешь учебу чересчур всерьез.

\- Я приехал сюда учиться...

\- А остался ради меня?

Лука испустил короткий смешок. Однако на самом деле тут было о чем подумать, дело серьезное, теперь, когда Иван напомнил. Когда наступит это - _потом_? Что будет в июне, в июле, когда он вернется в Хорватию?

\- Иван, - откашлялся он, кладя голову Ивану на плечо, так удобно близкое, как нарочно. - Для тебя это слишком рано или слишком поздно?

\- Что? Ты о чем?

\- В смысле - как быстро ты привык... ну, двигаться вперед?

\- Лука, иногда ты и правда кажешься мне загадочным незнакомцем, - рассмеялся Иван, прижимаясь лицом к волосам Луки и целуя его в макушку.

\- Мне кажется, тебе всегда приходится меня ждать - что я перезвоню, поцелую тебя, соглашусь... на... это...

\- Я не против.

\- Но ты же привык, что события развиваются... _быстрее_.

\- В самом деле? Сколько именно времени нужно, чтобы сделать кому-нибудь минет?

\- Я не это имел в виду... - он прикусил губу. - И все же, сколько?

\- Тебе нужны цифры? Два часа.

Лука не ожидал такого откровенного ответа на то, что и вопросом-то не было; он лишь хотел знать, насколько серьезно Иван подходит к отношениям и что может произойти летом, когда его год по обмену закончится - но внезапно открылась более интересная тема для обсуждения.

Хотя сердце его заныло от _каапельки_ ревности.

\- _Два часа?_ \- повторил он недоверчиво.

Ну вот, пожалуйста - идеальный мужчина, Иван Ракитич, делится интимными подробностями. Если не считать ревности и запоздалого смущения, Лука был вовсе и не против. По крайней мере, узнает его получше.

Иван взял его за руку.

\- Обещай, что будешь смеяться над этим.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что иначе я заплачу.

\- Господи боже, ты меня пугаешь...

\- Ну, это случилось в клубе. Какая-то вечеринка, неважно. Тот парень был из Австрии, студент по обмену, как ты.

Лука усмехнулся, но его мысли были полностью сосредоточены на этой истории.

\- Он говорил на ломаном английском и немного по-испански, пил куба либре* и, наверное, думал, что это лучшая вечеринка в его жизни. Ну... времени и правда потребовалось немного.

\- Ты отвез его домой?

\- Нет, он отвел меня в кабинку туалета.

\- Боже...

\- Да, времени мы не теряли.

\- И ты никогда его больше не видел?

\- Ага. Дело в том, что... я был в клубе с моей тогдашней девушкой.

От наступившего молчания его слова казались еще хуже.

\- Теперь, пожалуйста, смейся, Лука, или я убью себя за то, что рассказал тебе...

Лука поднял голову и посмотрел на него, не веря своим ушам.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- А что, похоже, что я шучу?

\- Я... я не знаю, - запнулся Лука и внезапно осознал, что Иван вот уже некоторое время крепко сжимает его руку. - В смысле... я не могу ничего на это сказать... просто - зачем ты мне это говоришь? - Он чувствовал, что его щеки снова краснеют.

\- Ты постоянно хочешь узнать обо мне больше - и я почувствовал, что... должен рассказать тебе об этом в какой-то момент, потому что... потому что ты, наверное, думаешь, что ты единственный, у кого нет никакого опыта в отношениях, но... ну, для меня, такого рода отношения тоже в новинку. Хотя так и не скажешь, - его пальцы ласково перебирали пальцы Луки.

\- Почему ты это сделал? - тихо спросил Лука, недоумевая. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что, наверное, должен прийти в ужас или почувствовать отвращение, но почему-то эта неожиданная информация ничуть его не беспокоила.

\- Мне кажется, потому, что это был парень. Я имею в виду, девушки милые и все такое, но - я чувствовал, что мне нужен парень. В смысле - физически. Или что-то вроде.

\- Ты... бисексуал?

Иван усмехнулся, пожимая плечами.

\- Ненавижу эти ярлыки. Если человек нравится, все возможно...

Лука не сводил с него пристального взгляда..

\- Но, - продолжил Иван, - когда дело доходит до физической привлекательности, я, наверно, предпочитаю парней. Это просто... касается тела, понимаешь? - он положил руку на бедро Луки, словно поясняя свои слова. - Просто приятнее.

\- Так с девушкой ты тоже спал?

\- Ну... да. Мы же встречались.

\- Ладно.

В мыслях у Луки все перепуталось. Он понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Вот он узнал больше об Иване. Отлично. Не то чтобы это была очень приятная информация. Ну, у всех есть прошлое, так или иначе. Например, он тупой девственник, который раньше встречался только с одним парнем. Иван что, хуже? Никоим образом. Он обманщик? Нет. Он никогда бы не назвал его так. Он был уверен, что, с одной стороны, должен, согласно какому-то волшебному неписаному закону, почувствовать себя уязвимым, обозвать Ивана лжецом, отвратительным человеком, и вышвырнуть его вон - но, с другой стороны, это казалось довольно истеричным, неразумным и жестоким. Иван открыл свое сердце и сказал ему правду. Предположительно.

\- Я рассказал ей, - продолжал Иван, прочистив горло, - все. Я просто не мог притворяться, что ничего не произошло. Я попрощался с парнем, вернулся к ней - она была с друзьями, навеселе, танцевала, понимаешь, она даже едва заметила, что я уходил - и это было ужасно, правда - разговаривать с ней, танцевать с ней, когда я знал, что у меня во рту только что был чей-то чужой член. На следующий день я просто рассказал ей все как есть и мы расстались. Без всякой драмы, кстати. Она вряд ли знала, что сказать, так что мы просто... тихо разошлись.

Лука кивнул, все еще погруженный в свои мысли. И что ему отвечать? Как себя вести? Должна ли эта история изменить его мнение об Иване?

\- Теперь ты знаешь меня немного лучше, Лука.

Господи, его голос был таким тихим, это было совсем на него не похоже.

\- И теперь, возможно, ты поймешь, насколько для меня это все по-другому.

\- Угу. Должно быть... - он пытался найти правильные слова. - Должно быть, скучно со мной, продвигаться такими маленькими шажками...

\- Нет. Нет! - Иван отчаянно стиснул руку Луки, поворачиваясь к нему всем телом. - _Вовсе нет_ , - он потянулся к его лицу.

 _Весь этот обман_ \- не самая приятная штука.

Это определенно было не лестно и не очень приятно слышать.

Но это ощущалось как нечто очень... личное. _Глубокое_.

И глаза Ивана были так прекрасны, с этим виноватым выражением - да, _да, конечно_ , он не должен верить только глазам, но Лука ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он безоговорочно доверял ему во всем.

Лука всегда полагался на инстинкт. И инстинкт решительно заявлял ему - ничего не изменилось. Иван поделился с ним своим прошлым. Хорошо. Он двинулся дальше. Все осталось позади. Люди растут. Люди меняются.

Лука не испытывал к этому человеку ничего, кроме того, что испытывал все это время - только любовь.

\- Я уже говорил, что ты делаешь меня лучше, помнишь? - сказал Иван, притягивая Луку к себе для поцелуя. - Ты стоишь всего на свете.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Ку́ба ли́бре» (исп. Cuba Libre, «Свободная Куба») — коктейль на основе рома и кока-колы, считается одним из самых популярных коктейлей в мире.


	20. Chapter 20

Лука имел полное право нервничать перед походом на вечеринку Ивана. После того, что произошло позавчера, когда он вернулся в Барселону, он не мог перестать думать об Иване.

Его прикосновения.

Его поцелуи.

Его руки.

Его дыхание.

Ему не хватало всего этого.

Ему не хватало того, как Иван касался его, крепко держал его в своих руках, не желая отпускать, не позволяя сомневаться в его любви и заботе.

Тем вечером он позвонил Субе, только сказать, что он уже в Барселоне, в целости и сохранности добрался до квартиры, и заранее поздравил его с новым голдом, так как был не уверен, что у него получится это сделать в новогоднюю ночь. Даниел был в коттедже где-то на природе со своей девушкой, и Луке это казалось безумно романтичным. Если бы у его семьи был домик, он не колебался бы ни секунды, поехать ли туда с Иваном...

\- _Я вчера видел кое-кого из старых друзей_ , - сказал ему Суба, пожалуй, слишком радостно. Лука промолчал о своем новом опыте с Иваном, хотя не прочь был поделиться некоторыми пикантными подробностями, - но не решился беспокоить его этим, во всяком случае сейчас. - _Ты знаешь, Ива организовала небольшое сборище_...

О, конечно, их старый класс. Луку, кажется, никогда не приглашали.

Он научился не обращать на это внимания. Скорее всего, он и так не пошел бы туда, но факт, что никто даже не озаботился написать ему и позвать, все еще немного ранил. Если бы не Суба, он бы даже и не узнал об этой встрече.

\- _Ты никогда не угадаешь, кто там был!_

Да уж, конечно.

Лука невольно улыбнулся, услышав возбужденный голос Даниела.

- _Я не хочу показаться старой сплетницей, но... Марио там тоже был. Не знаю даже, кто его пригласил, не помню, дружил ли он вообще с кем-нибудь из нашего класса, - ну, кроме тебя, конечно..._

\- Я тоже не знаю... ну, надеюсь, он в порядке.

- _Да что ему сделается! А ты в курсе, что у него новый... друг?_

\- Что за _друг_? - ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что Даниел имел в виду скорее "парня", чем "друга". - Ох... о, я не знал... но все равно, желаю ему всего наилучшего. Мы остались в хороших отношениях.

\- _Ага, ага,_ \- торопливо продолжал Суба. - _Так вот, он был там с ним. И вот что я тебе скажу - у него определенно есть типаж._

Лука усмехнулся.

\- Вот и хорошо.

\- _Невысокий парень, длинные светлые волосы... Ничего не напоминает? Я слышал, его зовут Домагой, и Марио выглядел рядом с ним просто нелепо. Как комический дуэт или что-то вроде. Он немного изменился, правда, чуть меньше напоминал эмо-подростка, и даже разговаривал. Просил меня передать тебе привет._

\- Спасибо. А ты там как?

 _\- Ну, знаешь, места тут дикие, заняться особо нечем... ни соседей, ни машин, так что мы просто гуляем или... ну, понимаешь, сидим дома..._  
  
\- О да. Что ж, тогда не буду беспокоить. Веселитесь там как следует. - Он немедленно покраснел, задумавшись, как Суба может истолковать его слова.

\- _Конечно. Ты тоже не скучай на своей вечеринке._

 

Собираться было не так уж весело. Что ему надеть? Иван ничего толком не сказал о стиле вечеринки. Обычно Луку не беспокоило, что на нем надето, он просто выбирал что-нибудь удобное. На самом деле, в обычной ситуации он и не пошел бы никуда. Но тут был другой случай, Иван его пригласил, и, похоже, правда хотел, чтобы он пришел...

Он вздохнул, переводя взгляд с обычных джинсов на более официальные черные брюки, которые нашел в шкафу. Должен ли он быть элегантным? Или непринужденным? Он уж точно не хотел заявиться туда как хиппи в клетчатой рубашке и драных джинсах, когда все остальные нарядно разодеты. Лучше уж одеться понаряднее самому. Иван богат, дом, надо полагать, выглядит соответствующие, как и его друзья.

В итоге он остановился на более строгих черных брюках, белой рубашке, застегнутой под горло, и черном пиджаке. Он выглядел, может, немного слишком официально - но это не имело значения, старался он себя успокоить, разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале. Он хотел хорошо выглядеть для Ивана. Остальные - неважно. Все ради Ивана сегодня.

Как обычно, его слабые попытки не думать слишком много успехом не увенчались. Что, если вино, две бутылки которого он купил, покажется слишком дешевым на их - и Ивана - вкус? Что, если что-нибудь пойдет не так? Он слишком рано оделся - Иван обещал заехать за ним в восемь, а он нервно мерил шагами квартиру с половины седьмого, полностью одетый, и потел. Он попытался включить какую-нибудь музыку, съесть растворимый суп, и наконец, полностью отчаявшись, полез искать какой-нибудь алкоголь, чтобы выпить заранее. Все, что он нашел - начатую бутылку, которую Иван принес позавчера и они не допили. Это все-таки было лучше, чем ничего, так что он допил оставшееся вино в несколько быстрых глотков.

Потом он сварил себе как можно более крепкий, горький кофе, потому что кофе в его случае всегда почему-то усиливал эффект от алкоголя.

Когда Иван написал "Я здесь ;)", он уже не находил себе места, суетился, сердце часто билось. Он схватил две подарочные бутылки, понял, что забыл пиджак, положил вино, оделся как следует, взял вино, ключи, телефон и вышел.

На улице уже стемнело, слышно было только приглушенные звуки телевизора откуда-то из глубины здания; на улице, напротив, было тихо. Лука открыл дверь; машина Ивана стояла у тротуара с включенными фарами.

Лука осторожно пошел к ней, внимательно следя за каждым шагом, потому что думал, что только и может, что поскользнуться, уронить и разбить бутылки. Иван вышел из машины, широко, радостно улыбаясь, и обошел ее, чтобы открыть дверь для Луки.

\- Привет, малыш, - сказал он и поцеловал Луку в щеку, придерживая дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья. - Не обязательно было покупать вино, у нас его литры...

\- Нет, все в порядке - я хотел что-то принести... на всякий случай.

\- Как мило.

Он подождал, пока Лука заберется в машину, закрыл дверь и вернулся на водительское место.

\- Как там твои дела, Лука?

\- Хорошо, - быстро сказал он, стараясь справиться с ремнем безопасности - руки были заняты дурацким вином.

\- Я помогу тебе с этим... - Иван взял ремень и потянул его через грудь Луки, и он был так близко, что Лука мог чувствовать аромат его лосьона после бритья или чего там еще, и все его существо замерло. Блядь, вот _этого_ он хотел - не какую-то вечеринку, чужих людей и громкую музыку - он предпочел бы провести эту ночь здесь, в машине Ивана, с двумя бутылками.

\- Спасибо - пробормотал он, когда ремень щелкнул.

Иван взглянул на него с улыбкой.

\- Тогда поехали, - сказал он и коротко поцеловал Луку, притянув к себе. - Тебя все ждут.

Не то чтобы он был польщен - скорее, его затошнило.

\- Так я - главное событие вечеринки? - ему даже удалось заставить себя засмеяться.

\- Ты - главное событие моей жизни, Лука.

Оба на несколько секунд замолкли.

Затем Лука негромко, с облегчением рассмеялся.

Ладно, может, все будет не так уж и ужасно.


	21. Chapter 21

Весь район на взгляд Луки выглядел слишком роскошно, и чем больше вилл они проезжали, тем больше он нервничал. Он начал поправлять волосы навязчивыми движениями, теребил ремень безопасности и старался дышать глубже, надеясь, что Иван не заметит.

\- Нервничаешь?

Вместо ответа он засмеялся, и это говорило само за себя.

\- Не стоит, - сказал Иван, похлопывая его по бедру.

Лука усмехнулся. Если бы это был Суба, он бы уже сорвался, послал бы его нахуй, но Ивана он слишком любил. Он предпочел проглотить резкий саркастичный ответ и постарался сосредоточиться на проплывающих мимо огнях.

\- Это же не экзамен какой-нибудь, - продолжал Иван, успокаивающе поглаживая его по бедру. - У нас есть выпивка, пицца, поиграем в FIFA - будет здорово, правда.

\- Ага.

Дом, где жил Иван, был очень похож на соседние - современный, светлый, с острыми гранями, минималистичных цветов, с идеально ухоженным садом вокруг. В итоге Лука был доволен, что выбрал более строгий наряд. Глубокий вдох - _хорошо, хорошо_. Он сможет.

Иван припарковал машину в гараже рядом с еще одной, точно такой же, и Лука невольно рассмеялся. Почему он всегда ставит себя в ситуации настолько некомфортные? Надо было сказать, что он не сможет придти. Надо было сказать Ивану, что он хочет провести ночь только с ним...

Он вышел из машины и пошел за Иваном в дом; у него немного кружилась голова, и он чувствовал себя неуместным.

\- Давай, отнесем бутылки на кухню... - сказал Иван, мягко направляя его по коридору. Кухонный стол уже был заставлен бутылками, там было в том числе что-то крепкое, открытые пакеты с чипсами и пара пустых коробок из-под пиццы; Луке показалось, что вечеринка продолжается уже два-три часа, и сердце его упало. Ладно, то есть они все тут всё это время сидели, ели-пили-веселились, и сейчас пришел только он, и все будут на него глазеть, и это будет так нелепо...

Он остановился у холодильника, увидев свое отражение в блестящей дверце, и снова принялся поправлять волосы. Он слышал голоса из другой комнаты, и чем громче они были, тем лихорадочнее становились его движения.

Иван подошел к нему сзади и обнял.

\- Давай, малыш, ты и так отлично выглядишь. Пошли.

Он привел его в, скорее всего, гостиную - комнату с более высоким потолком, чем в других, с огромным настенным телевизором и горой высококлассной техники под ним, и все работало на полную мощность. Музыка была слишком громкой, телевизор орал еще громче; электронная испанская попса смешивалась со звуковыми эффектами FIFA в невыносимую какофонию. Парни сидели перед телевизором, полностью поглощенные игрой, а в углу в креслах сидели три практически одинаковые девушки, все в одинаковых позах, с винными бокалами и телефонами в руках, и горячо что-то обсуждали.

\- Эй, ребята... вот и мы...

Иван обнял Луку, нежно прижимая ближе.

\- А это Лука...

Девушки тут же обратились взорами к нему, и Лука торопливо отвел взгляд, стыдясь одного упоминания своего имени.

\- Привет, - сказала одна из девушек, и он хотел сказать "Привет" в ответ, но когда открыл рот, звука не получилось, так что он просто выдохнул и выглядел, должно быть, как вытащенная на берег рыба...

\- Эй, ты тот парень из паба! - воскликнул один из парней чересчур радостно, поднимая глаза от геймпада. - Какого хера?!

Остальные парни тоже внезапно заинтересовались.

\- Что?

\- Да, это он!

\- Блядь, Иван, ты и правда все ниже катишься...

\- Теперь с мадридистами встречаешься?

\- Это Лука - повторил Иван, улыбаясь. - А это Джиджи, Бастиан и Давид - и, конечно Габриэль и Нико...

Лука разглядывал всех пятерых в смущении, стараясь понять, представлял их Иван по какой-нибудь системе или нет.

\- Что за херня, Иван? - повторил один из парней, окончательно отвлекаясь от игры. - Где ты его взял? В том пабе?

\- И наши чудесные жены и подруги - хотя на данный момент только подруги, - продолжал Иван, не обращая внимания на вопросы. - Елена, Камилла и Талия...

\- Привет, - девушка с прямыми черными волосами, самыми длинными, какие только видел Лука, поднялась с кресла. - Я Камилла.

\- Привет, - выдавил он, пожимая ей руку пожалуй, слишком официально для такого времени и места. - Лука.

\- Ты тот мадридиста из паба? - спросил его один из парней, полностью отвлекшись.

\- Ага, - Лука изобразил неубедительный смешок, чувствуя себя ужасающе неудобно. 

Парень повернулся к Ивану и спросил с неподдельным интересом:

\- Ты выебал его так же, как Барселона выебала Реал в Класико?

И Иван всего лишь рассмеялся.

 

Они что-то выпили, Лука чувствовал себя настолько некомфортно, что не мог даже сесть, хотя Иван и остальные неоднократно предлагали ему это сделать.

\- Можешь, конечно, с девушками поболтать, - сказал ему один из парней, кажется, Себастьян, и Лука никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким смущенным и бессильным одновременно. Он быстро глянул на Ивана, который был слишком занят открыванием очередной бутылки вина и разговором с остальными.

Придется защищать себя самому.

А лучшей защитой в случае Луки, безусловно, было молчание. Он принял свою судьбу, взял недопитый бокал и отправился к девушкам, у которых, похоже, вызывал оживленный интерес. Он даже слегка расслабился, устав от парней, бесконечно повторявших одни и те же вопросы - Это тот мадридиста? Это он? Ты, блядь, встречаешься с этими пиздюками? Какого хуя, Иван?

Лука пообещал себе, что сегодня не будет принимать эти полу-оскорбления на свой счет, но это оказалось слишком тяжело. Он не мог просто не обращать на них внимания, неважно, как бы безрассудно и по-детски они себя не вели.

Девушки, в свою очередь, оказались еще скучнее, чем он думал - они приветливо впустили его в свой маленький круг, но продолжали щебетать о других девушках, которых на вечеринку не пригласили, и с которыми были связаны какие-то проблемы; и Камилла, Тали и Елена, если он правильно запомнил, были к ним совершенно безжалостны; они продолжали перемывать кости другим девушкам, о которых Лука ничего не знал, и его это коробило все больше и больше.

Иван позвал его поиграть с парнями в FIFA.

Он вежливо отказался, не чувствуя особой уверенности в своих силах; не настолько, чтобы соревноваться в этой игре с друзьями Ивана, которые все были в ней спецами.

Он не хотел ставить себя в еще более неловкое положение.

\- Давай, можешь сыграть с нами, - тихо сказал ему Иван.

И Лука хотел бы сыграть - хотел бы сидеть рядом с Иваном и играть против него, смеясь над ошибками, неверными действиями, отыгрываясь, попивая вино и заедая пиццей - звучало все это просто чудесно. Именно за этим Иван его и пригласил. Но здесь были другие парни, все эти Бастианы и Давиды, и комфорта это Луке отнюдь не добавляло.

Дело было не в них. Он просто вел себя неразумно.

Они были неплохи. Да, отпускали тупые и нелепые замечания на его счет, о том, как он выглядит, что болеет за Реал Мадрид, но это был не более чем дружелюбный стеб. Они смеялись, предлагали ему выпить, предлагали ему пиццу, которую заказали и оплатили сами...

Он все равно чувствовал себя кошмарно. Он не знал музыку, которую они слушали. Он не умел играть в FIFA так же хорошо, как и они. Он не привык к тамим вечеринкам - нет, это была даже не вечеринка в его понимании, во всяком случае не такая, как те две, что входили в его опыт...

Он чувствовал себя _потерянным_.

Он не мог сидеть и болтать с парнями, потому что не хотел опозориться перед друзьями Ивана.

Он не мог сидеть и болтать с девушками, потому что проблемы, кто бросит университет, а кто забеременел, не имели к нему прямого отношения.

Он выпил _еще немного_ \- с того момента, как Иван показал ему, где стоит выпивка, он стал регулярно наведываться в кухню, чтобы заново наполнять слишком быстро пустеющий бокал, и вскоре уже не чувствовал себя таким уж смущенным или встревоженным оттого, что сидит с девушками и слушает их болтовню о ком-то, чьи имена не успевает запоминать.

\- Лукита, малыш, ты пьешь слишком быстро... - сказал ему Иван, когда наконец - _наконец-то!_ \- нашел время узнать, как у него дела. - Я заказал еще три пиццы...

Черт, Лука этого даже не помнил. Да, может - _может быть_ \- если как следует прищуриться, он бы вспомнил Ивана с телефоном в руке, делающего заказ.

\- С тобой все в порядке? - спросил тот, касаясь лица Луки.

Лука, пожалуй, перестарался с алкоголем и не чувствовал вообще ничего, так что просто улыбнулся и покивал. - Ага...

\- Они не то чтобы ненавидят тебя, просто придурки...

Ну... _разве не всю жизнь с ним так._

\- Все нормально, - он, смеясь, отстранился, - я привык...

\- Давай, сыграй с нами хотя бы раз.

\- Нет, нет, правда нет. Иди играй. Я в порядке. Правда. Мне нравятся эти девчонки....

Он так взмахнул рукой, что вино пролилось на пол и он рассмеялся, пожалуй, слишком истерично.

\- Правда? - переспросил Иван обеспокоенно.

\- Ага!

Девушки услышали, и возможно, поняли, о чем речь, и одна из них - _Елена?_ \- сказала:

\- Да, все отлично, он прекрасный слушатель...

\- Да! - убедительно повторил Лука с улыбкой. - Иди играй в свою фифу, я даже играть в нее толком не умею - лучше посмотрю...

\- Садись рядом со мной, - настаивал Иван.

\- Нет... нет, ты же с ними играешь - все в порядке...

В итоге он наблюдал за игрой Ивана, стоя за спинкой дивана, на котором тот сидел с Себастьяном. Не обращая внимания на то, сколько раз ему было сказано просто, блядь, сесть уже куда-нибудь. Он оставался на ногах, готовый как сбежать, так и сходить налить себе ещё. Честно говоря, Иван явно расслабился и чувствовал себя комфортно, играя в игру; он смеялся и, казалось, отлично проводил время, а Луку накрыло смешанное чувство - одновременно ревность и зависть; ревность ко всем этим куле, с которыми Ивану так весело, и зависть - почему он не может как они, что с ним не так?

Он понимал, что сам во всем виноват.

Не надо быть таким _чувствительным_.

_Ну и что_? Друзья Ивана отпускали тупые комментарии насчет него поначалу, да, но с тех пор они вели себя вполне прилично, пытались разговорить его и развеселить, и включить в свой круг. Только его собственная глупость не пускала его к ним в компанию.

Он прекрасно осознавал это, и все же ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Когда наконец пришел курьер с пиццами - после того, как выпито было слишком много, и еще больше времени потеряно на выслушивание бесконечных сплетен неизвестно о ком и на наблюдение за непрерывной игрой в FIFA - он вызвался забрать заказ и отнести коробки в кухню - просто чтобы ненадолго побыть одному.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - тут же произнес Иван и уже был готов отложить геймпад и встать, как Лука остановил его резким "НЕТ".

\- Ладно, ладно, - пробурчал Иван примирительно, окончательно удивленный его решимостью взять курьера на себя. - Только дам тебе денег... Ты точно в порядке? - переспросил он, вручая ему деньги на пиццу.

\- Да! - торопливо бросил Лука, стараясь не смотреть Ивану в глаза. Теперь он уже не чувствовал себя неуютно. Он чувствовал себя совершенно онемевшим и пьяным - ему было абсолютно плевать на все, что может произойти, равно как и на то, заговорит с ним Иван или нет. На данный момент он был решительно настроен остаться здесь до полуночи и потом... просто исчезнуть.

Он проверял, сколько времени, по десять раз за час. Уходить было все еще слишком рано.

Он забрал у курьера пиццы; дал ему слишком большие чаевые и вернулся в кухню с тремя коробками, чувствуя - наконец-то - что хоть как-то оказался полезен людям в гостиной. Он раздобыл нож и принялся резать пиццу и, возможно, именно из-за невообразимого стресса - или количества выпитого - он порезал палец, разрезая хрустящую корочку.

Он прикусил губу и поспешил смыть кровь. Затем рванул в ванную, молясь, чтобы там нашлись пластыри - и они там, к счастью, были, и он заклеил одним из них свой кровоточащий указательный палец.

Когда он принес аккуратно нарезанную пиццу в гостиную и поставил коробку на стол , Иван не обратил на пластырь никакого внимания.

Это задело его больше, чем он мог вообразить.

Это просто дурацкий пластырь, твердил ему затуманенный мозг - но ему все еще было важно.

Это был пластырь на его пальце, и Иван должен был заметить его - _в его идеальном мире грез_. Потому что в этом идеальном мире Иван бы увидел, и спросил бы, что случилось, и поцеловал бы ранку, чтобы стало лучше, - но в реальности он даже не заметил.

Хотя Лука все равно не мог его винить. Иван раз пять спросил, все ли с ним в порядке, и теперь, многократно уверенный, что да, наконец пытался получить удовольствие. Кто бы стал его осуждать?

\- Эй, мадридиста, - позвал Себастьян , и он - хотя и не хотел, чтобы его так называли, - с готовностью повернул к нему голову.  
\- Какая твоя любимая песня с Чемпионата Мира?

\- _Waka Waka_ , - быстро ответил он, не подумав.

\- Ух ты, - заржал Бастиан, не отводя взгляд от экрана, - ясно, у Ивана теперь есть своя Шакира...

\- Заткнись, - смеясь, ответил Иван.

\- Уверен, из тебя выйдет неплохой Пике...

Иван лишь шутливо пихнул его под ребра. А вот Лука был в полном отчаянии.

Он понимал, что это неправильно - ревновать и злиться на подобные глупости - и все же не мог не чувствовать горечь и тяжесть.

Он встал и ушел в кухню, уверенный, что Иван заметит и тоже встанет - но он не заметил.

Иван не заметил, как он ушел.

И это было больнее всего.

 

Он постоял в кухне минут десять, давая Ивану шанс догнать его.

Он не пришел.

Лука крепко зажмурил глаза, откусил кусок пиццы, налил себе еще рома с кока-колой.

Нахуй эту вечеринку. Это не вечеринка вообще.

Просто соревнование по FIFA на фоне щебета "жен и подружек".

Что он вообще здесь делает?

Он снова проверил время.

_22:48_.

Нахуй. Он подумал о Субе - _он наверное хорошо проводит время с Антонией и может еще какими-то друзьями_...

Он поискал в телефоне, все еще надеясь, что Иван войдет и спросит его, что не так - _но ведь он уже спрашивал._

_Суба, Суба - где же его номер?_

Он чувствовал, как дрожат пальцы, как зрение расплывается, пока рылся в телефонной книге.

_Даниел Субашич._

Отлично.

Он чувствовал себя хуже некуда - согласился придти на вечеринку, только чтобы сидеть в углу и злобно зыркать на других, не пытаясь даже сблизиться с ними или узнать их хоть как-то - может, если бы он только попытался...

... то не чувствовал бы себя сейчас таким одиноким.

Может ему стоило быть более благодарным, счастливым и радостным.

Ивана нигде не было видно, и это разбивало Луке сердце. Он сделал несколько судорожных глубоких вдохов и вышел из кухни через большое французское окно. Сад был хорошо освещен, ухожен и красив во всех смыслах этого слова. Бассейн пустовал, вероятно, из-за зимы.

И выглядел так привлекательно.

Он спустился по ступенькам и сел на блестящее синее дно.

Наконец-то приятное и спокойное место. Все звуки, доносившиеся из дома, казались далекими и нереальными. Он был здесь, вместе со своим измученным беспокойным мозгом, и мог прислониться к прохладным плиткам стены бассейна, и это все, что было в эту минуту важно.

Он снова взглянул на телефон.

_22:50._  
  
Отлично.

Может, самое правильное время поздравить Субу с Новым Годом.

Или пора попросить о помощи.


	22. Chapter 22

На первый звонок Суба не ответил.

Что ж - _конечно_ , подумал Лука. _Конечно_ , тот не сидит дома с телефоном в руке, ожидая его звонка; Субе есть чем заняться, в такую особенную ночь, с девушкой под боком.

У всех, казалось, ночь проходит лучше, чем у него.

Лука прислонился к стене бассейна и закрыл глаза. _Copa de la Vida_ гремела из дома, и он слышал как минимум три пьяных голоса, пытавшихся подпевать испанским словам, которые Лука не понимал, за исключением строчки " _la copa del amor_ ". Звучало похоже на ебучий бразильский фестиваль самбы, и Лука отложил телефон, чтобы заткнуть уши. Если бы кто-нибудь увидел его таким - сидящим на дне пустого бассейна, сдерживающим слёзы, пока над головой грохочет вечеринка, а голос Рики Мартина рвет ночь на части...

Ну почему он такой? Почему не может просто быть... нормальным? Почему не может спокойно быть в доме, вместе со всеми, болтать, веселиться, танцевать и знакомиться? Так ведь люди и заводят новых друзей, разве нет? Естественно, у этих ребят с Иваном свои воспоминания, своя история, они давно дружат, может, годами. Ревнует ли он к этому? Он не мог разобраться в своих чувствах. Это было не так, как если бы Иван флиртовал с кем-нибудь из них, или держался чересчур близко - нет, эта ревность не такая - нечто более горькое, словно ожог, который Лука иногда чувствовал, когда смотрел на все-из-себя счастливые парочки или компании друзей, которые, казалось, жили на полную катушку не задумываясь, без оглядки. И ничего хорошего в этом нет - ему нужно радоваться за них. Ему следовало радоваться, что у Ивана есть такие замечательные друзья и он с ними счастлив - но Лука не мог ни радоваться, ни контролировать свои чувства.

Он второй раз попытался позвонить Даниелу, и снова безуспешно.

Да уж, у Субы тоже лучшая ночь в жизни. Только Лука сидит тут, как гребаный лузер.

Когда заиграла _Despacito_ , он зажмурился еще крепче и прижал колени к груди, чтобы опустить на них голову.

_Нахуй эту песню, нахуй эту ночь, и эту вечеринку тоже._

Он даже перестал сдерживать слёзы - зачем? Ивану всё равно - Субе всё равно - всем всё равно, у всех своя интересная жизнь без него; он всегда всем только мешает, пятое колесо, одноразовый друг, который плетется по узкой тропинке позади всех...

Он всхлипнул и сердито провёл пальцами по волосам. Надо было остаться дома.

Внезапно телефон завибрировал, и никогда еще в жизни Лука не испытывал такого шока и облегчения одновременно; он быстро схватил телефон, не меняя позы, и поднес к уху.

\- Алло?

\- _Привет, Лука, что ты хотел? Вижу, ты звонил два раза - что случилось?_

Он попытался было отчаянно засмеяться, но вместо этого вышел лишь бессмысленный сдавленный звук.

\- _Лука? Ты слушаешь Despacito?_

\- Они - это они слушают Despacito.

\- _Что?_

\- Я ненавижу это место... ненавижу его друзей... они неплохие, но... мне хочется сжечь тут все.

\- _Ты на той вечеринке? Что не так?_

Он снова всхлипнул.

\- Надо было остаться дома...

\- _Что произошло?_ \- голос Субы к этому моменту звучал уже весьма озабоченно, и Лука не хотел даже представлять, как он, должно быть, испортил ему вечер.

\- Я думаю, просто поймаю машину на улице...

\- _Что там, блять, случилось?_

Лука уже плакал навзрыд, пытаясь заглушить рыдания, уперевшись носом в плечо.

\- Я не могу здесь оставаться...

\- _Что случилось? Лука, Лука - не молчи, блять, скажи что-нибудь..._

\- Прости...

\- _Тебя кто-то обидел? Если кто-нибудь обидел тебя, богом клянусь, я, блять..._

\- Нет... нет, я просто...

\- _С тобой все в порядке? Ты можешь просто сказать мне, какого хуя там происходит?_

\- Прости, что я так тебя беспокою...

\- _Хватит нести хуйню, Лука, и скажи мне уже, что, блять, у тебя случилось!_

\- Мне просто нужно было с кем-то поговорить...

\- _Ты на вечеринке?_

\- В бассейне.

\- _Чт-Что?! Ты напился?_

\- Немного...

\- _Ты пьян!_

\- Да мне посрать!

\- _Успокойся, господи боже, просто успокойся - ты сейчас один? Почему ты... не на вечеринке? Там с тобой кто-нибудь есть?_

\- Нет. Они там все веселятся...

\- _А ты где?_

\- На вечеринке, блять...

\- _Почему ты один? Иван не с тобой?_

\- Он со своими друзьями.

\- _А ты-то где?_

\- Я хочу домой...

\- _Лука. Где ты?_

\- В саду... в бассейне - он пустой...

\- _Почему? Что он тебе сделал?_

\- Ничего! - зарыдал Лука, не находя слов. Почему Даниелу так трудно понять, что никто его не обижал, но он все равно чувствует себя полным дерьмом?

\- _Лука, тебе надо успокоиться, черт побери - глубоко дыши и успокойся._

\- Я поеду домой...

\- _Как? Ты что, пешком пойдешь? Там далеко?_

\- Я не знаю...

\- _Ты никуда не пойдешь - Лука... Лука!.. Послушай меня..._ \- голос Даниела приобрел безумные нотки, он почти кричал. - _Ты никуда не идешь - я не позволю тебе идти домой пешком - полно пьяных на улицах - я тебя не пущу..._

Лука плакал, понимая, что только что уничтожил новогодний вечер Субы, напомнив ему о Хрвое - потому что другой водитель в той аварии был пьян как свинья, ну и...

\- Прости, - промямлил он.

- _Нет, нет, Лука, я хочу, чтобы оставался там, где ты есть, хотя бы пока у тебя мозги на место не встанут. Ладно? Дыши глубже. Вдох и выдох. Хорошо?_

Он не ответил; просто не мог.

Он так запутался... _всё_ так запуталось.

- _Я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то решал, пока не очухаешься. Хорошо?_

\- Мне просто нужно было услышать чей-нибудь голос...

\- _Я здесь, Лука, я никуда не денусь... - Просто говори со мной..._

\- О чем я, блять, должен говорить? Я сижу на дне пустого бассейна, пиздецки зол на всё происходящее...

\- _Теперь ты говоришь как пьяный..._

\- А мне похуй!

\- _Ты плачешь?_

\- Ни хера! - всхлипнул Лука, яростно вытирая слезы.

\- _Почему этот ебаный барселонец не с тобой, раз он такой замечательный?_

\- Я ему ничего не сказал.

\- _То есть ты просто забился на дно его бассейна и ждешь, пока он заметит, что тебя нет в доме с остальными?_

\- Типа того?..

\- _Господи боже мой, Лука, кто учил тебя социальным навыкам?_

\- Я так устал...

- _Я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился, пошел внутрь и сказал ему, что плохо себя чувствуешь или что-нибудь в этом роде - чтобы ты не сидел до утра на улице._

\- Так стыдно...

\- _А сидеть на вечеринке в пустом бассейне - нет?_

Неожиданно Лука явственно услышал свое имя - _Лука? Лукита!_ \- доносящееся откуда-то из сада.

\- Черт, мне пора... потом перезвоню...

- _Что происходит - Лука? Лука!_

\- С новым годом...

Он торопливо сбросил звонок, отложил телефон и с трудом сглотнул.

Голос принадлежал Ивану и доносился откуда-то сверху. Так он решил наконец пойти поискать его...

\- Лука?

Лука даже не пошевельнулся.

\- Малыш - что ты там делаешь?

 _Черт_. Его обнаружили.

 

Иван быстро спустился по ступенькам, и Лука закрыл глаза, разочарованно откинув голову назад, признавая свое поражение.

\- Почему ты тут?

Голос Ивана был слегка... неуверенным, - вероятно, как и голос Луки.

\- Лукита...

Лука сглотнул заново подступающие слезы.

\- В чем дело? Я беспокоился - почему ты не внутри?

Он подошел ближе и сел рядом, такой встревоженный, обеспокоенный и осторожный...

\- Прости, - пробормотал Лука, стараясь смотреть в сторону.

\- Что случилось, малыш?

\- Я терпеть не могу... вот так напоказ...

\- Малыш...

\- Да, но все именно так и есть!

\- Я не хотел, чтоб ты чувствовал себя неловко...

\- Мне так жаль, Иван - я не могу. Я просто не выношу - когда они все пялятся на меня - и ждут, что я что-нибудь скажу...

\- Тебе не надо ничего говорить, - Лука, да брось - я просто хотел познакомить тебя со своими друзьями...

\- Я знаю... знаю! Но... я не очень-то...

\- Лукита, - выдохнул Иван, обнимая его за талию, - ты дрожишь...

\- Я хочу домой.

\- Почему?

\- Мне это не нравится - совсем - прости, ты не виноват...

\- О чем ты говоришь?

\- Я знаю, ты пытаешься, но я... просто не могу...

\- Почему?

Лука вздохнул.

\- Не хочу здесь быть...

Выражение лица Ивана разбивало ему сердце.

\- Они что... они тебе что-то плохое наговорили? - спросил он.

\- Нет-нет, они были... все хорошо, разве что подразнили пару раз, но... я понимаю...

\- Тогда что не так?

\- Я не знаю... и мне так жаль...

\- Лукита, малыш... - Иван прижал его к себе еще крепче, более жарко и страстно на этот раз, словно защищая своими объятиями. - Что с тобой? - прошептал он ему прямо в ухо.

\- Я в порядке...

\- Лукита, - повторил Иван упрямо, - я же вижу, тебе здесь плохо.

\- Я ревную, ясно?

\- Почему? Я ни с кем не флиртовал - не делал ничего такого...

\- Нет, я знаю...

\- Тогда почему, малыш?

\- Я просто... - он чувствовал себя худшим человеком во вселенной - потому что был уверен, что не имеет права ревновать, черт, Иван так хорошо к нему относится... - Я ревную к твоим друзьям, ясно? Потому что они, похоже, так хорошо тебя знают и у вас столько общих прекрасных воспоминаний, и вы так близки и... это, ну, не знаю - обидно...

\- Ты такой... - Иван просто смотрел на него несколько мгновений, вероятно, пытаясь подобрать подходящее прилагательное, - ...сломаный.

Лука смущенно отвернулся.

\- Кто сделал тебе больно, малыш? - спросил Иван, поглаживая его по бедру.

\- Никто - я в порядке - здесь...

\- Лука, - произнес Иван, и голос его был таким слабым и полным боли, что Луке стало нехорошо от одного этого звука. - Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы тебе стало лучше, ладно?

\- Ага, - пробурчал он, не задумываясь.

\- Я хочу чтобы тебе стало легче, малыш - пожалуйста. Просто постарайся не зацикливаться на прошлом. Давай просто посидим тут; держи меня за руку, хорошо? Так нормально?

\- Да, конечно...

\- Отлично.

Иван отложил телефон, напоследок потыкав в экран, прежде чем оставил его окончательно и взял Луку за руку.

\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Чтобы тебе стало хорошо - здесь...

Лука нерешительно кивнул.

Это что, правда? _Hala Madrid Y Nada Más_ * - заиграл из телефона Ивана.

И это было настолько удивительно и нелепо - здесь и сейчас, - что Лука только и мог, что беспомощно рассмеяться.

_Ya salen las estrellas_  
Mi viejo Chamartín  
De lejos y de cerca  
Nos traes hasta aquí 

Лука прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Ну как, малыш? - взволнованно спросил Иван. Лука покачал головой, не в состоянии произнести ни слова. Блять, ну почему Иван так хорошо к нему относится? Он ведет себя как полнейший идиот - а Иван все равно здесь, сидит рядом, нежно держит за руку, шепчет слова утешения...

Гимн Мадрида всё звучал, и на самом деле, хоть Лука и не ожидал, что это сработает, на сердце у него здорово полегчало.

\- Hala Madrid? - спросил Иван очень тихо, сжимая руку Луки в ладонях. - Скорее даже _Hvala Madrid - Hvala**_ , что у меня есть ты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Гимн мадридского Реала](https://youtu.be/Lhp-ZwOnT-c)  
> ** "Спасибо" по-хорватски.


	23. Chapter 23

Иван держал его в руках и успокаивающе гладил по плечам всё время: пока звучала песня, пока дыхание у Луки не восстановилось, пока его голос вновь не стал нормальным; испуганные интонации исчезли, как и слёзы из глаз.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Иван, целуя Луку в щеку.

— Хорошо, что ты здесь, со мной, — пробормотал Лука. Теперь, когда Иван рядом с ним, вечер перестал казаться таким уж ужасным.

Иван хмыкнул.

— Я рад, что ты вообще сюда пришёл, хотя хорошего в этом мало. Я… не знаю, что ещё сказать.

Он было переплёл пальцы с Лукой и только тут заметил пластырь у него на пальце.

— Что это?

— А, да всего лишь пластырь… — Лука отдёрнул руку от заботливого прикосновения Ивана.

— Но его не было, когда мы приехали.

— Порезался на кухне. Ничего страшного, правда…

— А мне почему не сказал?

— Не хотел тебя беспокоить…

— Лукита… — голос Ивана звучал прерывисто и ещё более горестно, словно то, что Лука не упомянул о мелком порезе, было худшим, что могло случиться.

— Да ничего особенного, всего лишь маленький порез...

— Почему ты никогда ничего не говоришь?

Лука вздохнул, сдаваясь, и позволил Ивану осмотреть заклеенный палец.

— Это в самом деле ерунда, Иван, не будь смешным…

Иван поднес палец к губам и нежно поцеловал прямо в пластырь.

— Такой упрямый, — пробормотал он и снова поцеловал его. Затем внезапно стал серьезным и посмотрел прямо в глаза Луки. Его зрачки расширились, не то от алкоголя, не то от близости. — Лука, не поступай так со мной. Ты должен говорить мне, когда что-то не так. Ладно?

Лука осторожно взглянул ему в лицо, заметив, какими яркими стали глаза Ивана, и как поднималась и опускалась его грудь при каждом вдохе. Такой красивый, что сердце щемит. Не нужно было Луке в нём сомневаться. Ни секунды.

 — Надеюсь, ты останешься здесь, со мной, сегодня вечером, — тихо сказал Иван.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Лука, кивнув.

— Нам не нужно никуда идти, чтобы посмотреть фейерверк. Их я отошлю, — он кивнул в сторону дома, где играла какая-то поп-музыка. — А мы можем остаться здесь.

— Да, — возможно, это прозвучало _слишком_ облегченно. — Да, _это_ было бы здорово.

 

Они посидели снаружи еще несколько минут, пока слезы Луки не высохли, и он не почувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы вернуться в дом.

— Мне жаль, что я испортил тебе вечер с друзьями, — повторил он не меньше трех раз, и каждый раз Иван улыбался и успокаивающе сжимал его руку.

— Сейчас я хочу быть с тобой.

— Не то, чтобы я их ненавидел…

— но это так, — закончил за него Иван. — Да нет, Лука, все хорошо. Может, не знаю, в другой раз. Полагаю, тебе не обязательно с ними дружить.

Лука грустно улыбнулся, и хотел поблагодарить Ивана за понимание, но в этот момент их прервали: на кухню вошла Талия.

— Ой, прошу прощения… — она практически развернулась на каблуках, увидев, что они замерли в объятиях друг друга.

— Нет, все нормально, — быстро сказал Лука, отступив. — Ты… эм… хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — спросил он, увидев её пустой стакан.

— Нет, — она посмотрела на него со странным выражением на лице. Прозвучало это скорее вопросительно или удивлённо и было похоже на ругательство, выражавшее её отвращение к тому, кто посмел спросить у неё нечто подобное. Она резко обернулась к Ивану.

— Сколько ты уже выпил? Я думала, ты поведёшь машину… но…

— Нет-нет, — ответил Иван, растерявшись поначалу. — Басти поведёт, я не еду. Мы остаёмся… — он обнял Луку за плечи.

Пару секунд она смотрела на них в неловком молчании.

— А! Ну да… конечно…

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Иван.

— Значит… — она всё ещё выглядела немного неуверенно. — Нам уже пора?

— Если вы не против.

Она посмотрела на них с понимающей улыбкой и кивнула.

— Да, думаю, мы пойдём.

— Спасибо.

— Вам обоим… — начала она, но замолчала, и Лука снова опустил взгляд, чувствуя себя чрезвычайно смущенным. — Приятного вечера, наверное.

— Спасибо, — Иван отпустил плечи Луки, чтобы обнять ее.

Следующие несколько минут Лука практически считал секунды, пока все друзья Ивана покидали гостиную под раздражающе громкие голоса и разной степени развязности пьяные реплики.

— Иван! Что за хуйня? Ты не едешь с нами?

— Нет — нет, мы остаемся. С наступающим.

— Лучше б ты Ракель пригласил… она, по крайней мере… — он сбился. — У нее, по крайней мере, есть это… — он указал на грудь. — _Покладистый характер_.

— Заткнись.

— Ой, да ладно! Не строй из себя королеву драмы!

Иван в шутку ударил его, но улыбка казалась вымученной.

— Ну и? —быстро сказал он, пытаясь сменить тему. — Кто из вас самый трезвый?

Лука уже и раньше это замечал: Иван казался взрослее, чем все остальные ребята вместе взятые. Пожалуй, это он и запомнил с их первой встречи — и с первой встречи с друзьями Ивана. Иван обладал странной харизмой, окружающие уважали и слушались его. Лука задавался вопросом, чего больше в этом влиянии: собственного обаяния Ивана или щедрости, с которой тот жил, — взять хоть готовность одолжить машину одному из своих идиотов-приятелей.

— Вы точно не идёте?

— Точно, — Иван с улыбкой покачал головой. — Мы остаёмся.

— Ну и ладно. Счастливого медового месяца с этим парнем. — Бастиан попытался хлопнуть Луку по плечу в той манере, которую Лука сходу окрестил агрессивно-дружелюбной. — Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

Лука глубоко вздохнул, чтобы ответить, но Иван оказался быстрее.

— Ты определенно за руль не сядешь.

— Эй! Да ладно тебе, ты же сказал, что дашь мне…

— Кэм выпила всего лишь бокал вина, к тому же дамы вперёд.

— Тогда она и должна вести… — выдохнул Лука, и в этот момент Себастьян схватил его за волосы. Лука скорее смутился, чем испугался, ему показалось, что все уставились на них. Но это не продлилось и секунду — Лука даже не успел дёрнуться.

Иван оттолкнул своего приятеля, а его взгляд готов был убивать.

— Ты какого хуя творишь, а?

— Прости-прости, — Себ вскинул руки в нарочито виноватом жесте. — Просто шутка, понимаешь?

— Он пьян, — сказал кто-то, а Лука не мог не признать, что ему понравилось, как Иван бросился ему на выручку, и как тут же притянул его ближе, чтобы не дать больше никому снова его коснуться.

— Да нет, просто ебанутый…

— Так, блядь, живо все успокоились! — голос Ивана стал острым, словно нож, и разговоры и бормотание стихли мгновенно, даже раньше, чем он договорил. И хотя Иван казался раздражённым и злым, но его взгляд почти сразу смягчился. — Езжайте осторожно. И с наступающим… — он подошёл к одной из девушек — Боже, как Лука мог забыть её имя? — обнял её, чмокнув в щёку, а затем вложил ей в руку ключи от машины. — Присмотри за этим придурком, — проговорил он, имея в виду едва стоящего на ногах Себастьяна.

— Само собой.

— Я зайду за машиной завтра. С наступающим, — повторил он, подходя к другой девушке.

Лука стоял в стороне, глядя в пол, царапая кожу нервными пальцами. Он ни в коем случае не хотел проявлять неуважение, но в данный конкретный момент ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы все _Уже убрались к чёртовой матери отсюда_. Это прощание казалось бесконечным.

— Счастливого года Чемпионата мира! — напомнил кто-то весело и громко.

— Ага! — рассмеялся Иван, обнимая последнюю из трех девушек, которых эти слова, кажется, совсем не впечатлили.

— Эй! Лука, — снова начал Бастиан, старательно сосредоточившись на словах и волшебным образом припомнив имя Луки. — Вы же… вы ведь тоже играете в футбол в этой своей Хорватии?

— Да. И у нас хорошо получается, — Лука ухмыльнулся, решив проглотить национальную гордость и проигнорировать оскорбление.

— Ха! Вот и посмотрим на Чемпионате!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие все, оригинал скоро кончится!  
> у автора написано пока 28 глав, и обновления в последнее время выходят примерно раз в месяц.  
> Имейте в виду.


	24. Chapter 24

Дрожь в теле Луки была теперь совсем иной, теперь, когда он остался наедине с Иваном; больше похожей на волны холода, пробегавшие вверх и вниз по рукам и ногам до кончиков пальцев; он чувствовал, что замерзает, хотя лицо его пылало от того, что он часто краснел и недавно плакал.

_О Боже, Иван..._

Иван был сегодня прекрасен. Его глаза сияли необыкновенно ярко, и в них искрилось нечто - немного пьяное, немного... необычное - и это что-то становилось тем сильнее, чем дольше они были вместе.

\- Что ж, Лука... - он обнял его так, словно хотел обхватить руками всего, с ног до головы, и крепко прижал к себе. - _Друг мой, это вы!_ \- продекламировал он театрально, и Лука не сразу понял, что он цитирует какой-то текст. - _Вы понимаете всю прелесть этой встречи? Темнеет. Мы одни. Лазурный вечер тих. Я сяду вот сюда, а вы - у ног моих, И буду с жадностью я слушать ваши речи. О, говорите же скорей, я вас молю!*_

\- Что? - спросил Лука, смущенный, но ему было удивительно и забавно слышать такие возвышенные интонации в голосе Ивана.

\- _Сирано де Бержерак_ , ты разве не знаешь? - засмеялся Иван, поворачивая его лицом к себе. - Это базовое образование, Лука. Просто... базовое... образование... - произнес он медленно, отделяя каждое слово паузой, за время которой успел обвить шею Луки руками и притянуть его поближе. - А как насчет, - прошептал он, и его дыхание коснулось губ Луки, которые охотно приоткрылись, - другой классики?

Лука к этому моменту уже едва дышал, и ноги готовы были подвести его в любой момент - лишь руки Ивана и его лицо так близко хоть как-то помогали ему оставаться в сознании.

\- _Даны ль уста святым и пилигримам?_ \- Иван провел ладонью по волосам Луки, взял его локоны в горсть, и Лука улыбнулся.

\- _Да, для молитвы, добрый пилигрим,_ \- Лука улыбался все шире, _он вспомнил_.

\- _Святая! Так позволь устам моим Прильнуть к твоим – не будь неумолима._

\- _Не двигаясь, святые внемлют нам._

Иван буквально светился от гордости; он был горд собой, горд за Луку, гордился моментом, который они создали.

\- _Недвижно дай ответ моим мольбам._ **

В поцелуе было что-то волшебное, ничего подобного Лука еще не испытывал. Это мгновение, эта ночь, последний день года, слова Ивана и его нежный взгляд, его голос, в котором уже не было ни следа опьянения, - все это дурманило ему голову, пьянило сильнее любого алкоголя.

Он не мог насытиться губами Ивана, и даже когда в легких кончился воздух, он просто не мог его отпустить, не мог остановиться, не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось...

В итоге Иван отстранился первым, и Лука лишь отчаянно захрипел, пытаясь отдышаться, словно только что вынырнул из-под воды и наконец дорвался до глотка воздуха.

\- Боже, - невольно простонал он, закрыв глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться только на дыхании, потому что голова заболела от нехватки кислорода и он чувствовал слабость.

\- Холодает, - сказал Иван, и голос его был так близко, что по позвоночнику Луки пробежала дрожь. - Пойдем в дом?

\- А как же фейерверки?

\- До полуночи еще пятнадцать-двадцать минут...

\- Не хочу никуда идти, - он обхватил Ивана двумя руками за талию, прижимаясь поближе, словно пытаясь согреться на его груди. - Никогда.

\- Я так рад, что мы не поехали с ними - как представлю, что мы сидим сейчас в машине...

\- А я рад, что ты решил остаться здесь со мной.

\- Я бы никогда не оставил тебя в такой ситуации.

\- Спасибо.

\- Тогда пойдем внутрь...

\- Ты правда помнишь Шекспира?

\- Ну, эту часть да...

\- Я почему-то тоже ее вспомнил - но читал так давно...

\- Однако все еще помнишь... И отлично справился с ролью.

\- Я всего лишь произнес несколько слов.

\- И произнес их великолепно.

Лука засмеялся и позволил Ивану увлечь его обратно в дом. Вся гостиная была заставлена полупустыми стаканами и тарелками с остатками закусок.

\- Нам, наверное, стоит прибраться...

\- Нет... нет, Лука, - сказал Иван, подталкивая его к креслу. - Ты, пожалуйста, сядь. Сегодня ты мой гость. Я займусь. - Он ухватил ближайшую тарелку с нетронутым ломтиком сырной пиццы. - Ты есть хочешь?

Лука уже набрал полную грудь воздуха, чтобы вежливо отказаться, как вдруг понял, что действительно голоден. Теперь попросить еду не казалось ни стыдным, ни неловким, раз он остался с Иваном один на один.

\- Я возьму этот... - сказал он и потянулся за кусочком пиццы, но Иван тут же отвел руку.

\- Хочешь? - спросил он, беря ломтик с тарелки.

\- Ага...

\- Тогда открой рот.

Только тут Лука осознал, как неправильно это прозвучало все вместе. Похоже, Иван решил отплатить ему за все недавние провокации с едой, и Лука покраснел, вспомнив, _куда именно_ завела их эта игра.

Он точно был не прочь повторить.

Или зайти еще дальше.

На самом деле, куда угодно.

Пока это был Иван.

\- Кусай.

\- Тебе не обязательно меня кормить...

\- Я просто оказываю тебе ответную любезность. За субботу.

\- Может, мне тоже стоит отплатить тебе тем же?

Это прозвучало так естественно и гладко, что он сам удивился. Иван открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но сначала ему пришлось с трудом сглотнуть.

\- Лука, - пробормотал он предостерегающе, со странным желанием, вспыхнувшим во взгляде. - _Ты не обязан_.

\- То же самое я сказал тебе насчет кормления.

\- Но это была просто шутка...

\- А я не шучу.

Иван на пару секунд лишился дара речи, и, казалось, не знал, что сказать.

\- Не повторяй дважды, - начал он сдержанно, поднося кусок пиццы ближе к губам Луки. - А то я могу и послушать.

Однако продолжать он не стал; оставив Луку на диване с пиццей, он отправился собирать пустые бутылки и стаканы со всех поверхностей, а потом ушел с ними в кухню, бросив Луку в обществе телевизора, на экране которого люди праздновали Новый Год в разных странах и городах.

Через несколько минут Иван вернулся с полотенцем в руках.

\- Знаешь, что лучше этих телепрограмм? Практически что угодно. Поставлю музыку.

\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Лука, отдавая ему пустую тарелку с извиняющейся улыбкой. - Я и сам мог бы помыть, знаешь ли...

\- Ни за что! Ты мой гость, и я заставлю тебя расслабиться - и наслаждаться каждой секундой. Сколько сейчас времени?

Лука взял телефон. Ох. Шесть пропущенных звонков от Субы. Как же он их не услышал? Он что, отключил звук и - забыл?

\- Восемь минут до полуночи.

\- Отлично. Я как раз все домою и выйдем в сад. Нам должно быть видно фейерверк над центром, и обычно те, что с другой стороны, тоже видно...

\- Угу... Я только быстро позвоню, ладно? Мой сосед по комнате - он звонил - и, думаю, мне стоит извиниться.

\- Да, конечно. Только давай побыстрее.

\- Хорошо.

Иван снова исчез в кухне и Лука нажал на "позвонить".

Сегодня он уж точно был ужасным другом, решил он. Испортил все веселье на вечеринке в Барселоне, изгадил Субе отличное время в Хорватии...

\- _Лука?!_ \- раздался вопль из телефона; в голосе Даниела отчаяние смешивалось с явным облегчением.

\- Привет, да, это я. Прости меня, пожалуйста, за тот звонок... Теперь все в порядке.

\- _Ты, блять, до смерти меня доведешь. Не мог хотя бы раз ответить на чертов звонок?_

\- Прости, прости, я был с Иваном. Я и сейчас с ним, и все хорошо. Мне очень жаль, что я тебя так напряг сегодня...

\- _Я просто рад, что ты в порядке. Я чуть не начал обзванивать друзей в Барселоне, чтобы... отправить их на поиски, найти тебя хоть где-нибудь, блять. Не делай больше глупостей, пожалуйста. Хотя бы не сейчас. Оставь до будущего года. Или лучше до следующего за ним. Или до никогда.  
_  
\- Обещаю. Правда, прости за все, что сегодня...

\- _Ничего. Просто... береги себя. Ну или будь с кем-нибудь, кто будет беречь тебя._

\- Спасибо. С Новым Годом.

\- _С Новым Годом, Лука._

\- Ты там все? - спросил Иван, возвращаясь в гостиную, на этот раз без полотенца, лишь с играющей на губах улыбкой.

Боже, его губы - Лука едва сдержал порыв наброситься на Ивана и снова поцеловать его, потому что его губы даровали ему жизнь, благословляли, были святы, как сами небеса, были все еще сомкнуты, такие нежные и... такие манящие...

Он сглотнул, смущенно отведя взгляд.

Иван взял из его руки пульт.

\- Я выключу, ты не против, надеюсь?

\- Нет, вовсе нет.

\- Хорошо.

Иван отошел к столику, на котором лежал его телефон, подключенный к телевизору и колонкам, и занялся своим "сюрпризом для полуночи", как он шутливо его назвал; но Лука в этот момент был слишком погружен в свой внутренний мир.

Начать новый год с Иваном Ракитичем? Это казалось довольно символичным. И очень важным. Как он мог быть настолько идеальным? Чем он его заслужил? Он все еще опасался какого-то розыгрыша со стороны Ивана, а тот все не происходил, и - может, это и правда не шутка? Неужели? С ним? Разве он не самый ужасный и несчастный в мире придурок? В последнее время ему так везло. Долго так продолжаться не может, верно? Такой необычайно долгий период счастья казался ему чем-то нереальным.

\- Пора, малыш, - голос Ивана вернул его в реальный мир. - Три минуты до полуночи.

\- О боже, - проныл Лука, и это заставило Ивана отложить телефон,с которым он все еще возился.

\- В чем дело?

\- Ни в чем. Ничего, правда. Просто так странно, знаешь - я всегда встречал Новый Год с семьей или с людьми, которых знаю почти всю жизнь...

\- Но теперь ты со мной, - сказал Иван, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

\- Теперь я с тобой, - кивнул Лука почти робко.

\- Тогда пошли на улицу, малыш. Я знаю, какую песню нам поставить. Верь мне.

Лука верил.

Он не узнал первые несколько аккордов, которые звучали, пока они выходили. Иван удостоверился, что колонки включены на полную мощность, чтобы слышно было даже снаружи - Лука чувствовал, что эта песня, по идее, должна быть ему знакома, но все никак не мог узнать, даже когда Иван взял его за плечи, показывая, где обычно видно салюты - и тогда...

\- Это Фредди Меркьюри! - ахнул Лука, не в силах скрыть свой энтузиазм. Не то чтобы он был таким уж фанатом Фредди; он просто был счастлив, что узнал наконец музыку и голос.

\- Это _Barcelona_ , - сказал Иван, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. - Мне кажется, она идеально подходит сегодня. Просто дождемся полуночи - все должно сработать как часы.

Он обнадеживающе сжал его плечо и взял свой телефон с включенным таймером.

\- Осталось полторы минуты...

На самом деле уже 1:27, и цифры бежали неумолимо.

Музыка продолжала играть и Лука чувствовал себя растерянным как никогда. Он _знал_ эту песню, был уверен, что где-то слышал ее раньше, только никак не мог вспомнить, где.

Высшая точка песни наступила в тот самый момент, когда в небе зажегся первый фейерверк - так вот что настраивал Иван, подключая свой телефон к телевизору? Лука задумался - и в первый раз наконец прислушался к словам.

_Barcelona - it was the first time that we met._

_Barcelona - how could I forget?_

Как он мог, да, в самом деле, как он мог забыть первые мгновения с Иваном?

_The moment that you stepped into the room you took my breath away_ ***

Иван, который обнимал его сзади, положив подбородок ему на плечо, тихонько подпевал; его дыхание щекотало щёки и шею Луки, и тот невольно хихикнул, потому что слова песни звучали символично.

\- Правда? - спросил он, когда Иван полу-пропел, полу-прошептал последнюю строчку.

\- Правда, - подтвердил Иван, целуя его в спутанные волосы. - Я заметил тебя сразу же. Знаешь, о чем я подумал сначала? _Кто этот парень, почему он здесь один?_ В смысле, кто же ходит смотреть футбол в одиночку?

\- А потом? - с любопытством хихикнул Лука. Хотя Иван говорил элементарные вещи, которые никак не отражали его личные чувства, он воспринял это как комплимент и чувствовал себя польщенным. Честно говоря, он не замечал Ивана среди фанатов Барсы до того, как гребаные куле побили его перед баром.

\- А потом... я подумал - _Какого черта он еще здесь? Чего он хочет? Его команда проиграла, он давно должен был уйти..._

\- А я не ушел.

\- А ты не ушел. В этом было что-то упрямое и твердолобое, знаешь? Некая гордость. Ты не ушел, даже когда остался последним мадридистом в пабе, и это было... впечатляюще.

\- Я никогда не уходил, когда моя команда начинала проигрывать.

\- Твоя команда тогда уже проиграла, - рассмеялся Иван. - Но ты так и сидел там - единственный парень в белом во всем зале... Как я мог тебя не увидеть?

Разноцветные салюты плясали над ними в небе, но Лука едва слышал их сквозь мощные голоса песни.

Они дополняли друг друга идеально.

\- Ты поначалу боялся меня, я прав? - спросил Иван, нежно целуя его в шею.

\- Я тебе не доверял.

\- А теперь? Все еще боишься? - он заставил Луку повернуться, не отпуская его плечи. - Доверяешь мне?

Лука пристально смотрел в глаза Ивана, стараясь найти правильные слова, чтобы выразить свою мысль.

\- Я _все еще_ боюсь. Боюсь, что ты такой идеальный...

Уголки губ Ивана поползли вверх.

\- ... но теперь я тебе доверяю.

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо, - он крепче прижал Луку к груди и поцеловал в макушку, прежде чем нежно взять за подбородок и снова заставить поднять взгляд, в то время как он сам не сводил глаз с его губ...

Двигаясь стремительно, словно боясь, что очарование этого момента вот-вот закончится, он резко прижал свои губы к губам Луки, не давая ему и шанса как следует вдохнуть, и заставил его еще приоткрыть рот, помогая себе зубами и языком, пока песня постепенно затихала; фейерверки звучали теперь очень далеко, снова и снова окрашивая небо в зеленый, синий и красный. Жадный поцелуй продолжался, Иван выпутал пальцы из волос Луки; теплая ладонь заскользила по его спине, сильная и решительная, и это заставило Луку ощутить себя целиком в его власти, а рука не остановилась на его пояснице, двинувшись ниже, и собственнически сжала его задницу. Лука застонал в поцелуй, прижимаясь к Ивану всем телом.

\- Лука, - выговорил Иван, задыхаясь, разорвав поцелуй, - я так хочу тебя...

Отчаянная нужда пронизывала его голос, посылая дрожь по телу Луки; он никогда не слышал голос Ивана таким хриплым и сухим, и был зачарован самим фактом, что он был этому причиной. В глазах Ивана, обычно таких нежных и любящих, теперь появилась уязвимость, некая хрупкость; его лицо пылало. Лука был уверен, что может сломать его окончательно всего одним коротким словом - _Нет_...

\- Да, - прошептал он, чувствуя, как с плеч сваливается огромная тяжесть. - Да... _да_ , и я тебя хочу...

Он не мог различить, где бьется его сердце, а где - Ивана, они слились, прижавшись грудь к груди, в крепком объятии. Иван облегченно выдохнул, покрывая щеки и краешек губ Луки быстрыми легкими поцелуями.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, что со мной делаешь... Лука... Когда я вернулся домой от тебя, тогда - позавчера, я не мог перестать думать о тебе...

Он снова завладел губами Луки, целуя сильно, словно это был способ показать ему, как он о нем тогда думал.

\- Я старался вспомнить твои прикосновения... - продолжал он, тяжело дыша, оторвавшись от его губ, - пытался представить, что это ты - снова - но это и близко не было так...

\- Давай, - пробормотал Лука, чувствуя себя совершенно одурманенным все происходящим. - Я не хочу передумывать...

\- Лука... - Иван улыбнулся в следующий поцелуй, стараясь освободиться из хватки Луки. - _Лука_. Притормози. - Его голос стал более настойчивым, когда Лука, проигнорировав его слова, начал неуклюже возиться с его ремнем. - Стой... _стой_ , Лука.

Луке было так странно - слышать"притормози" или "стой" не от кого-нибудь - от Ивана, да еще и в такой ситуации, вот уж чего он не ожидал - так что взглянул на него с явным удивлением.

\- Давай зайдем в дом, хорошо? И я хочу, чтобы ты принял горячий душ и расслабился как следует - где ванная, знаешь? Дай мне пару минут, принесу тебе халат.

Лука слегка растерялся и совершенно точно протрезвел. То есть, Иван сначала целует его, ласкает, заводит до звезд в глазах, так что он полностью и на все готов а потом - отправляет в душ? Пожалуй, душ должен быть холодным - вся его кожа пылала, стояло так, что было даже больно.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты не торопился, Лукита.

\- Я всю свою жизнь не торопился, - проныл Лука.

Иван улыбнулся, снова на мгновение показавшись уязвимым. Он заправил прядь светлых волос Луки ему за ухо.

\- Я сделаю так, чтобы этого стоило ждать, обещаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Э.Ростан, "Сирано де Бержерак", акт III, явление пятое (цитата [в переводе Т. Л. Щепкиной-Куперник](http://lib.ru/INOOLD/ROSTAN/sirano2.txt))
> 
> ** У.Шекспир, "Ромео и Джульетта", акт I, сцена 5 (первый поцелуй)   
> (цитаты [в переводе Т. Л. Щепкиной-Куперник](http://www.romeo-juliet-club.ru/shakespeare/romeojuliet_SchepkinaKupernik1.html) )
> 
> *** Барселона - тогда мы впервые встретились.  
> Барселона - как я мог забыть?  
> В миг, когда ты вошел в комнату, у меня перехватило дыхание.  
> <https://music.yandex.ru/album/533762/track/4790091>


	25. Chapter 25

Прохладная вода приятно освежала его кожу, такую разгоряченную и чувствительную, хотя больше невозможно было игнорировать отчаянную эрекцию, стоя голышом в душе. Зачем Иван так, почему он не мог, ну, просто - _выебать его прямо там, в саду_? В тот миг, в объятиях Ивана, чувствуя его губы и руки повсюду, он был так готов, готов сделать все, о чем Иван не попросил бы; теперь - уже не настолько. Чем больше времени он проводил один, тем слабее становилось опьянение присутствием Ивана, и тем большую силу набирали тревожные мысли. 

Он окончательно протрезвел, и вроде как жалел об этом.

Но опять же, когда он вышел из душа и увидел висящий на одном из крючков белый халат, который обещал ему Иван, то вспомнил его слова, его голос и обещание сделать это болезненное ожидание _стоящим того_.

Он вернулся в гостиную, ощущая некоторую слабость в коленях. _Это вот оно? Тот самый момент?_

Иван ждал его в комнате, которая теперь выглядела гораздо лучше; похоже, все время, что Лука провел в душе, он занимался уборкой, и теперь на столике стояли лишь два высоких узких бокала. Иван сидел в кресле и открывал бутылку шампанского.

\- Отлично выглядишь в этом халате, - сказал он, увидев Луку в дверном проеме, - белый тебе идет.

\- Спасибо.

Он подошел ближе, не отводя взгляда от ловких пальцев Ивана, сражавшихся с печатью на бутылке.

\- Я понял, что мы в полночь не сказали тост...

Лука остановился за спинкой кресла и оперся на него скрещенными руками, затем подался вперед и поцеловал Ивана в макушку.

Иван тихонько засмеялся, не переставая возиться с пробкой.

Он аккуратно, без хлопка открыл шампанское и разлил по бокалам. 

\- Ну вот, - сказал он, вставая с кресла и беря оба бокала со столика. - Пора исправлять ошибки. - Он протянул один из бокалов Луке. - Хочешь, я еще какую-нибудь музыку поставлю?

\- Ты сегодня пытаешься заполучить меня с помощью музыки?

\- Я люблю музыку. У нее получается создать правильное настроение - в отличие от меня...

\- Вот и нет...

Иван снова рассмеялся, возвращаясь к тумбе у телевизора, где до сих пор лежал его телефон, и завозился там, выбирая "правильную песню" для "правильного настроения". Лука ожидал чего угодно, но точно не Элвиса.

\- У тебя и правда есть вкус, - сказал он, когда Иван повернулся к нему, приглашающе поднимая бокал.

\- Рад, что тебе нравится.

Он звякнул своим бокалом о бокал Луки.

\- С новым годом, Лука. Я знаю, раза три уже говорил - но не устану желать тебе всего... всего.

\- С новым годом.

Оба отпили по глотку, и момент тишины был прерван густым голосом Короля, пропевшим первые слова куплета. _Wise men say only fools rush in..._ *

Иван быстро заморгал, и Лука заметил несколько слезинок на его нижних ресницах и в уголках глаз.

\- Ты что, плачешь?

Иван помотал головой, закусив губы.

\- Я просто подумал обо всем том, что должно было совпасть, чтобы мы встретились. В смысле - если бы ты не приехал сюда учиться - или пришел бы в тот паб с другом, а не один - или мы пошли бы в другой бар - или у администраторши в туалете не оказалось бы ручки, или я не дал бы тебе свой номер, или ты просто выбросил бы майку, не глядя...

\- Я знаю.

\- Мы бы не были сейчас вместе.

\- Знаю. Я думаю об этом каждый день.

\- Правда?

\- Правда.

\- Иди сюда, - Иван обнял Луку рукой с бокалом за плечи, а другой нежно взял его за запястье. - Потанцуешь со мной?

\- Я не умею танцевать...

\- Ну же, давай, - Иван начал двигаться под тягучую мелодию, лишь слегка, переступая крошечными шагами, очень плавно и нежно, ведя Луку за собой в расслабленном полу-объятии.

Пол под босыми ногами Луки казался холодным, по контрасту с пушистым материалом халата, который согревал все его тело и помогал расслабиться, особенно когда Иван прижал его к себе и щедро делился своим теплом.

\- Иван?

\- Да?

\- Ты любишь меня?

Иван немного отстранился и слегка улыбнулся, заправив прядь волос ему за ухо.

\- А ты как думаешь, малыш?

Волшебный голос Элвиса продолжал повторять припев, от которого бедное, переполненное сердце Луки содрогалось.

_Take my hand - take my whole life too_ **

\- Ты никогда мне этого не говорил.

\- Ох, разве? Я думал, это очевидно. И решил, что нет смысла говорить о том, что и так ясно.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_ ***

\- Так...?

\- Я люблю тебя. Я тебя люблю. _Ятебялюблюятебялюблюятебя_...

Его напев был прерван губами Луки, который мгновенно преодолел расстояние между их лицами, жадно ловя его дыхание и ощущая вкус шампанского на губах Ивана.

\- И я тебя люблю, - простонал он в поцелуй. Иван усмехнулся, нежно прикусив его нижнюю губу.

\- Какой ненасытный ты стал...

\- Я правда хочу тебя, Иван.

\- Ага, - выдохнул Иван, приблизив припухшие губы к самому его уху. - _Это я чувствую_.

\- Боже, - застонал Лука, ощущая, как Иван приподнимает ногу и ведет коленом по его ноге, скрытой под халатом, от колена к бедру и наконец к паху. - _О боже_...

Иван ловко переместил их сплетенные тела к ближайшему шкафу, допивая на ходу шампанское одним жадным глотком; Лука повторил его движение, понимая, что в ближайшие несколько часов будет не до того, и они оба поставили опустевшие бокалы, не размыкая крепких, страстных объятий.

\- Спальня наверху...

\- Ага, пошли уже...

\- Ты такой властный, когда возбужден...

\- Я не могу больше ждать.

\- Я знаю, малыш. Знаю.

Путь в спальню казался Луке нескончаемым, он мог сосредоточиться лишь на непрерывных поцелуях и прикосновениях Ивана - все, что Лука помнил о дороге в спальню, это то, что она наверху, что они действительно поднимались по лестнице, ритмично чередуя - одна ступенька, один поцелуй, - и вдруг оказались в коридоре, и Иван втолкнул его в первую же попавшуюся им дверь...

\- Хочешь, поставлю музыку? - спросил Иван между поцелуями.

Лука взглянул на него сконфуженно.

\- Что?

\- Немного музыки... что-нибудь нежное, расслабляющее... Для атмосферы.

\- Эм... нет... я не знаю...

_Иван и его блядская музыка_.

Лука был в состоянии полной растерянности - он никогда не мог вообразить себе, что будет вести _такие_ разговоры, в _подобной_ ситуации, и что первый вопрос, который он услышит от Ивана в спальне, будет про музыку.

Он не знал, _почему_ , но всегда представлял себе, что первый раз будет страстным, _мы-ввалились-в-дом-и-не-можем-с-собой-совладать_ типом секса; должно быть, он слишком много раз видел это в кино, как два любовника, стоит им войти в дом, начинают страстно целоваться еще в лифте, срывают одежду, едва успев закрыть за собой дверь, и предаются страстному, жаркому и экстатическому сексу без лишних слов, одно молчаливое взаимопонимание, сопровождаемое тяжелым дыханием и стонами. Тогда как он, практически трезвый, неловко стоит в дверях спальни Ивана, а Иван спрашивает, не хочет ли он послушать музыку в процессе.

Теперь он чувствовал главным образом смущение. И страх. Ужас, на самом деле. Ему казалось, может, он избегал _этого_ по какой-то причине, может, ему просто было не по себе от всего происходящего. Так отличалось то, что теперь, от того, что было внизу, в гостиной.

\- Я поставлю что-нибудь, иди садись на кровать, - сказал Иван.

Это так _неловко_ , кричала сознательная часть мозга Луки. Неуклюже, неудобно, _НЕЛОВКО_ , впрочем, когда с ним бывало _ловко_? Он подошел к кровати и сел, как сказал ему Иван, затем лег на бок и закрыл глаза. Ему надо успокоиться, он не может все испортить. Только не сейчас - Иван хотел сделать эту ночь такой особенной, а он просто впал в панику - опять, а ведь он именно этого хотел, правда хотел; почему он всегда так, почему...

Зазвучала какая-то музыка, нежная и тихая, ненавязчивая, и Лука услышал медленно приближающиеся шаги. Он открыл глаза и увидел Ивана, присевшего на корточки рядом с кроватью.

\- Малыш, - прошептал он, пропуская волосы Луки сквозь пальцы, - что ты делаешь?

Лука покачал головой. _Даже упоминать не стоит_.

\- Двигайся, - произнес Иван негромко, поглаживая его большим пальцем по щеке. - Я к тебе, ладно?

\- Ага.

\- Лука, я правда хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что можешь доверять мне... Ты можешь доверять мне всегда, но сегодня - больше чем когда бы то ни было. Если тебе хоть что-то не понравится, только скажи. Хорошо? - Он забрался на кровать с противоположной стороны и прижался к Луке, обнимая его всем телом со спины. - Хорошо? - повторил он, целуя Луку за ухом. - Лукита?

Лука перевернулся на спину, и правая рука Ивана оказалась зажата под ним, но тот не протестовал. Он не произнес ни слова, но Ивану хватило умоляющего взгляда, чтобы все понять.

\- Лука, тебе нечего бояться.

\- Можешь погасить свет?

\- Почему?

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты меня видел, - пробормотал он едва разборчиво, отводя взгляд.

\- Нет, нет, малыш, я хочу тебя видеть. Хочу видеть тебя всего целиком, Лука, пожалуйста - я не прошу от тебя многого...

\- Я не - мне не нравится сама идея... я просто... ненавижу свое тело...

Иван высвободил руку из-под плеч Луки.

\- Почему ты такой, Лукита? - В его голосе звучало серьезное беспокойство, и он наклонился к Луке, чтобы нежно поцеловать его. - Тебя кто-то обидел? Кто заставил тебя думать о себе так плохо? О твоем собственном теле? - он нежно провел пальцами по его щеке, прежде чем поцеловать снова. - Ты можешь рассказать мне все...

Лука прикусил губу; ответ был простым, таким простым, что и говорить об этом нечего.

\- Кто-то когда-то сделал с тобой что-нибудь против твоей воли?..

Лука решительно замотал головой.

\- Нет, ничего такого... никто ничего со мной не делал, просто я такой, и моя тупая голова... - он беспомощно рассмеялся. - Не знаю, почему я так... просто я ненавижу себя и то, как я выгляжу, и какой я придурок, чтобы думать об этом сейчас...

\- Я думаю, самое время изменить твое мнение о себе в лучшую сторону...

\- Можешь все же выключить свет, пожалуйста?

\- Нет, - он улыбнулся потрясенному выражению лица Луки, потому что Лука только что осознал, что, скорее всего, никогда раньше не слышал от него "Нет", и это было так странно. - Лука, - произнес он, прижимая губы почти к самому его уху, шепча слова, от которых волны дрожи побежали по позвоночнику Луки. - Я обещаю, ты вообще не вспомнишь о том, включен ли свет, когда я закончу с тобой.

Его голос звучал так уверенно и твердо, что Лука был впечатлен; однако Иван все равно переспросил "Хорошо?" и дождался неуверенного "Ага" в ответ, как разрешения продолжить.

\- А это... - начал Лука и тут же замолк, понимая, как глупо прозвучат его слова.

\- Что?

\- О господи, не знаю. Это и правда _так_ ужасно - первый раз?..

Блять, может стоило выпить побольше - по крайней мере, мозги бы затуманились настолько, что было бы все равно.

Иван усмехнулся.

\- Зависит... от многого, я полагаю.

\- А у тебя? - спросил Лука почти испуганно.

Иван разглядывал его с изумлением, его рука застыла на груди Луки.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь это услышать?

\- _Пожалуйста_.

\- Но я все равно продолжу... - игриво предупредил его Иван, ведя рукой по его груди вниз.

\- Ага...

\- Ладно, - он погладил живот Луки круговым движением и наклонился, перебирая пальцами другой руки волнистые волосы Луки. - Мне было пятнадцать. - Он склонился еще ниже и поцеловал Луку в кончик носа.

Лука правда хотел услышать - он хотел знать об Иване всё, - всё его прошлое, всё о его жизни, всё что угодно, что могло помочь ему узнать этого невероятного человека получше - хотя он и вздрогнул слегка при слове "пятнадцать", изо всех сил стараясь вспомнить, что он сам-то, черт возьми, делал в пятнадцать лет? Пинал мяч или играл в древние видеоигры на стареньком компьютере, который стоял у них дома...

Иван улыбнулся ему и поцеловал, на этот раз в губы, и нежный поцелуй стал полной противоположностью словам, прозвучавшим сразу после. 

\- Было охуительно страшно. - Он все еще тихонько смеялся, и еще несколько раз чмокнул Луку в нос и подбородок, но его слова заставили Луку слегка нахмуриться, что Иван сразу заметил. - Что?

\- Ничего, ничего... я просто... думаю, я в пятнадцать был еще совсем ребенком.

\- Лука, в этом не было ничего необыкновенного.

\- Тогда как это было? Ужасно - и...?

\- Мне не стоило бы говорить об этом _сейчас_...

\- Пожалуйста, - Лука схватил его за руку, настойчиво заглядывая в глаза. - Я хочу знать.

Иван вздохнул, понимая, что так просто от него не отделается.

\- Было и правда плохо. Тот парень - он был немного старше, но мы оба все равно были всего лишь глупыми подростками... Мы смотрели порнуху и решили, что все уже знаем... - он снова уверенно улыбнулся Луке, взял его руку и поднес к своим губам.

\- Весьма романтично, - рассмеялся Лука. Он думал, что будет ревновать или злиться, слушая, как Иван рассказывает о ком-то из своего прошлого, но вместо этого ему было интересно, он был полностью захвачен его рассказом.

\- Я даже не знаю, можно ли это на самом деле назвать моим "первым разом". Мы и не трахались... по-настоящему. Он не смог... ну как. Он пытался, но я... я был просто не готов, никакой подготовки, ничего. Было так больно... Я говорил ему остановиться, а он сказал, хватит изображать драму и просто, блять, попробуй расслабиться - я пытался, но ничего не менялось. Он просто... не смог пробраться внутрь. Жутко разозлился и все повторял мне "заткнись" и "терпи". А потом стало _действительно_ больно, но... я старался просто прикусить губы и вести себя тихо. Не знаю, я просто был... - я не смог выдержать. Мы оба злились, что ничего не получалось, думаю, в первую очередь именно поэтому все было так ужасно...

\- Это... это нехорошо...

\- Мне понадобилось почти два года, чтобы попробовать снова. Я думал, может, мне просто не нравится вся эта физическая хрень - я читал истории о геях, которые не занимаются полноценным сексом и так далее...

\- А потом?

\- Ну, потом я напился и все наконец получилось.

\- С тем же парнем?

\- Нет, с другим. Думаю, он бы все еще злился. Похоже, он был уверен, что это я во всем виноват, понимаешь? Что я не смог расслабиться, вести себя спокойно и все такое...

\- Господи...

\- Да, и это был мой первый раз. Вроде того. Это не всегда приятно, Лука. Вот так.

\- Не очень-то обнадеживает.

\- Ну что, хватит с тебя стресса?

\- Да уж, - он потянулся к лицу Ивана, невесело улыбаясь, - но это мое нормальное состояние.

Он подумал, что это даже забавно, и в следующий момент решил, что и правда смешно и по-идиотски - обсуждать все это в постели с нависающим над ним Иваном, теплая рука которого успокаивающе ласкала живот Луки.

\- Тогда, думаю, с этим мы разобрались, - ответил Иван с улыбкой, но тут же снова посерьезнел. - Вот почему я с тобой так. Если тебе что-то не понравится - хоть что нибудь - только скажи, ну или пни меня, хоть как-нибудь, серьезно. Просто помни, кричать можно, ясно? Ничего, если ты будешь звучать громко. Только не молчи. - Его рука медленно, болезненно медленно двинулась вниз между бедер Луки, нарочито игнорируя его явно напряженный член. - Можешь вести себя как можно громче, на самом деле, - пробормотал он, сдвигаясь всем телом ниже, ближе к тому, что больше всего притягивало его внимание. - Мне нравится твой голос.

Его пальцы наконец добрались до уже ослабшего пояса халата, который до сих пор удерживал края вместе, и Иван полностью распахнул его, так что Лука остался лежать на нем обнаженный.

\- Ты так вкусно пахнешь... - прошептал он, покрывая поцелуями часто поднимающуюся и опадающую грудь Луки, - _Свежий лемонграсс_ , да?

\- Я взял первый попавшийся гель.

\- Это мой любимый. Напоминает о лете. А теперь... - он провел пальцами по месту, которое только что целовал, - будет напоминать о тебе.

Внезапное воспоминание всплыло в голове Луки - _Страстный рыцарь, неимоверно очаровательный, в волшебного мужчину-Рыбы так легко влюбиться._

Насколько же это оказалось правдой?

Он хихикнул, хотя воздуха и так не хватало, он едва дышал, ощущая на себе весь вес Ивана.

\- Ты великолепен, Лукита, - прошептал Иван, целуя его в шею, спускаясь на грудь, к едва заметному прессу, и еще ниже, мимо пупка...

Лука застонал, стиснув ткань халата в кулаках.

Да - да - блять, наконец-то, губы Ивана оказались там, где он больше всего хотел.

Иван шумно и горячо дышал, и это было изумительно.

\- Лука... можешь положить ноги мне на плечи.

\- Умгм...

Он чувствовал себя невероятно уязвимым, выставленным напоказ, как еще никогда в жизни не был, почти как если бы лежал на больничной койке, или на какой-нибудь пыточной машине, но здесь не было ни боли, ни удушающего страха, только теплые ладони Ивана касались его бедер, чтобы удержать на месте, когда его голова медленно опустилась...

Ощущения от губ Ивана были просто невероятными. Совершенно естественным движением Лука обхватил ногами его плечи и уперся пятками в спину в слабой попытке заставить его двигаться быстрее, опуститься ниже, взять глубже...

Он очень быстро начал задыхаться, а когда губы и язык Ивана переместились еще ниже, просто подавился воздухом, не в состоянии даже вскрикнуть; хотя если бы мог, он кричал бы изо всех сил, потому что ощущения были в тысячу раз лучше, необычнее и - невероятными; он все не мог отделаться от мысли, что это непристойно и отвратительно - слава богу, что Иван сначала отправил его в душ, потому что иначе он умер бы от стыда на этом самом месте...

Он выгнул спину, не в силах совладать со своим телом, которое само отвечало на прикосновение ладони Ивана, обхватившей основание его члена, а уж как оно откликалось на его умелый язык, ласкающий, массирующий и расслабляющий его, не без помощи столь же мягких губ...

Ивану тоже не хватало воздуха, и почему-то звук его хриплого дыхания заставлял Луку прикусить губу, он хотел слушать его вечно.

\- Ты когда нибудь пробовал... хоть что нибудь? Игрушки... или пальцы?..

\- Нет.

Его и так раскрасневшиеся щеки стали еще краснее, потому что _он думал об этом_ , много раз, на самом деле, но ему ни разу не хватило смелости сделать это, ни в своей спальне дома, ни в новой квартире в Барселоне.

\- Хорошо.

\- Ивааан... - он отчаянно задыхался, зажмурив глаза, и не мог даже на локтях приподняться, лишь вслепую протянул руку куда-то в его сторону; и Иван поймал его пальцы, и нежно сжал их во влажной ладони.

\- Я здесь.

Лука дрожаще выдохнул, не открывая глаз. Да, Иван был здесь. _Иван, Иван, Иван_ , только Иван и он.

Иван расплел их пальцы и продолжал, его губы, такие умелые и мягкие, казалось, были _повсюду_ , во всяком случае, так Луке говорили его ощущения, когда Иван целовал его, касался горячим дыханием, прикусывал и засасывал, и Лука был почти уверен, что обречен на скорый внезапный финал, если так будет продолжаться.

\- Иван, - простонал он, запрокидывая голову, вжимаясь затылком в матрас, - _Иван_...

\- ...хорошо, да?

\- ...так... - Лука тяжело дышал, так как Иван и не думал останавливаться, - так очень - _О Боже, продолжай_...

Через пару секунд ему стало мучительно не хватать губ и языка Ивана, он хотел их обратно, ему было это необходимо - и _да, это все еще было_ в его представлении _отчасти грязно_ , но как он мог сопротивляться этим ощущениям? Он еще сильнее впился пятками в спину Ивана, надеясь, что тот простит его, если он чуть переборщит и причинит ему боль; его пальцы подогнулись от накатившей волны наслаждения.

\- Просто... не останавливайся, - умолял он. Свободную руку он опустил на лицо, прикрыв глаза, словно это могло помочь ему собраться.

Горячие влажные губы Ивана пропали, хотя он все еще сжимал его руку.

\- Лукита... малыш, посмотри на меня. Что случилось?

Луке потребовалось несколько секунд и несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы обрести способность убрать руку от глаз и посмотреть на Ивана, который стоял теперь на коленях между его ног; точнее, с ногами Луки на плечах, и он был _так близко_ \- и все еще наполовину одет.

Лука открыл рот, отчаянно пытаясь сказать что-нибудь, может, попросить его поторопиться, потому что долго он так не продержится, но на уме у него были только два слова.

_Выеби меня._

_Выеби меня._

Может, _Пожалуйста, трахни меня._

Он никогда не думал, что когда-либо захочет сказать такое кому-нибудь, или, точнее, никогда не встречал никого, кто заслуживал таких слов. До встречи с Иваном.

Трахни меня, Иван.

Ему было просто интересно, как это прозвучит вслух.

\- Выеби меня, Иван. Пожалуйста.

\- Лука, я не собираюсь ебать тебя. Я собираюсь заняться любовью с тобой.

Луке пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не захихикать и не застонать одновременно. _Заняться любовью с тобой_ \- звучало слишком идеально, в голосе Ивана было столько страсти.

\- Скажи еще раз...

Иван улыбнулся, снимая ноги Луки с плеч и двигаясь ближе; он навис над ним, опираясь на предплечья, зажав Луку под собой.

\- Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью - медленно, и поначалу осторожно, потому что не хочу сделать тебе больно.

Их взгляды наконец снова встретились.

\- И потом мы найдем идеальный ритм - наши тела как одно, ты и я - и может станет немного быстрее - потому что я вижу, как сильно тебе это нужно.

\- Давай же, - всхлипнул Лука, - я хочу тебя...

\- Только возьму презервативы и смазку.

Он чмокнул Луку в нос, улыбнулся и встал с кровати.

Лука все еще тяжело дышал, распростершись на постели в распахнутом халате, не в состоянии снять его совсем, так как это требовало от него сознательных движений, а шевелиться не хотелось вообще, пока Иван не велит ему; потому что сегодня он хотел быть здесь только ради Ивана, слушать только его, позволить ему управлять, пусть он сделает его своим, всеми возможными способами.

\- Знаешь, когда я купил эти презервативы? - спросил Иван, вернувшись, и игриво бросил на грудь Луки небольшую коробочку. Лука взял ее и осмотрел со всех сторон - обычная синяя упаковка, из тех, что он каждый день видел в магазине и никогда не думал, что они ему могут когда-нибудь действительно пригодиться...

\- Когда ехал забирать тебя из аэропорта, - Лука услышал звук расстегиваемой молнии и шорох, и понял, что Иван рядом с кроватью избавляется от последних предметов одежды, чтобы взобраться обратно полностью обнаженным. - Я так хорошо все спланировал.

\- Мм?

Кровать слегка скрипнула, когда Иван забрался обратно, и Лука не смог устоять перед искушением прикоснуться к нему - начиная с мускулистых рук и груди.

\- Я думал, что встречу тебя в аэропорту, отвезу к тебе домой, дождусь приглашения и тогда - ну, знаешь, скажу, как я скучал, и... мы отпразднуем твое возвращение с помощью этого, - он забрал у Луки коробочку и открыл.

\- Ох.

Лука наблюдал за его ловкими пальцами.

\- Можно я..? - вдруг спросил он отрывисто, протягивая руку к презервативу.

\- Ты уверен, что сможешь сделать это правильно? - поддразнил его Иван.

Боже, как так получилось, что он был возбужден, изнемогал от желания, и все же был так расслаблен, беззаботен и счастлив? Ему было так уютно рядом с Иваном. Он уж точно вскружил ему голову.

\- Ага, не волнуйся, меня в школе научили, - он сел, глядя Ивану в лицо.

Иван было хихикнул, но тихий смешок прервался, у него перехватило дыхание в ту же секунду, как руки Луки коснулись его.

\- О боже, Лука... ты такой восхитительно неуклюжий... мне нравится.

Лука слишком увлекся прикосновениями к Ивану, у него не было даже времени отреагировать.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, отлично - давай, Лука. Ложись опять на спину. - Иван взял бутылочку лубриканта и снова устроился между ног Луки.

Лука хныкнул и дернул бедрами от ощущения, неприятного поначалу, но потом сфокусировался на другом - пальцы Ивана едва двигались по кругу, массируя его вход.

\- Теперь обхвати меня ногами за талию, ладно? - Иван не сводил с него глаз, не прекращая двигать рукой, и Лука не смел даже вздохнуть в этот момент, чтобы Иван не подумал, что ему больно.

\- Все в порядке, малыш?

\- Д-да. Чудесно.

\- У тебя так хорошо получается, - похвалил его Иван, медленно проталкивая внутрь один палец.

Это было... _нормально_.

Потом еще один.

Лука зашипел и слегка дернулся.

\- Хорошо, все хорошо. Дыши, не забывай, вдох, выдох, и попробуй чуть-чуть впустить меня. Или просто расслабься, если получится.

Другая рука Ивана обхватила член Луки в попытке обмануть его тело, заставить его сосредоточиться больше на удовольствии, чем на боли; хотя больно особо не было, Лука бы не назвал это ощущение так; было непривычно, необычно и не особо приятно. Но, похоже, сработало. Неторопливо, много вдохов и выдохов спустя, голос Ивана был таким же ободряющим, как и в самом начале.

\- Намного лучше, да? Теперь ты совсем расслабился, малыш.

\- Иван, пожалуйста... если ты не поторопишься...

\- Знаю, знаю. Давай, обхвати меня ногами - вот так, очень хорошо. Можешь прижать меня поближе или оттолкнуть, хорошо? В любой момент, Лука. Когда угодно. Если захочешь.

Вместо ответа Лука слегка выгнул спину. Черт, он определенно начал привыкать к этому чувству.

Иван не торопился, он даже пальцы вытащил медленно, и Лука чуть с ума не сошел; он едва уже мог скрывать свое нетерпение, и его способность внятно разговаривать постыдно сократилась до бесконечного заклинания _ИванпожалуйстаИванпожалуйстаИванпожалуйстаИванпожалуйста_.

Когда Иван протолкнулся в него, с тысячью успокаивающих поцелуев, это было избавлением. Слегка болезненным и не то чтобы простым, но все же избавлением - Лука глубоко вдохнул, и, хотя его голос срывался, он все же смог произнести:

\- Иван... о господи, Иван! ...иди сюда, иди сюда, ты мне нужен...

Иван не позволил ему перехватить управление, не сегодня, и горячие мольбы Луки - глубже, быстрее - не соблазнили его; наоборот, он замедлился, погладил бедра Луки, которые отчаянно понукали его _поторопиться_ , и аккуратно устроился над ним, так, чтобы тот все еще обхватывал его талию ногами, и угол был самый удачный.

\- Ты само совершенство, малыш, - пробормотал он, опускаясь, так что практически лег на Луку, и все его движения были по-прежнему осторожны и бережны; он не хотел делать ничего резко и вдруг, чтобы не навредить.

Лука стиснул зубы, и казалось, что ему все равно больно - это первое, что заметил Иван, двинувшись глубже - но когда он попытался остановиться или даже податься назад, то обнаружил, что не может. Лука сам заставлял его продолжать, притягивая поближе силой своих на удивление мощных ног.

\- Давай же, - тихонько вскрикнул он, протягивая руки; он схватил Ивана за плечи и прижал к себе, к своей груди. - Иван... я люблю тебя. Я так тебя люблю.

Его голос немного запинался, слова давались ему с некоторым трудом, но он не дал Ивану времени ответить.

\- Я привыкну, Иван... не волнуйся... просто хочу тебя прямо так. Пожалуйста. Мне нужно.

\- Все хорошо, малыш.

От того, как Лука сжимал его, захватывало дух, особенно в сочетании с тем, как жадно ноги, а теперь еще и руки Луки обвивали его тело - собственнически, не отпуская.

\- Я так люблю тебя, - повторил Лука, и это даже близко не отражало всех его чувств.

Единственная боль, которую он сейчас ощущал, была в сердце - боль, которая заставляла его горло сжиматься, которая была сильнее боли от первого секса.

То чувство, что он любит слишком сильно, и его бедное сердце не может этого вынести.

\- Я знаю, малыш. И я тебя люблю.

Иван все еще лежал на нем, продолжая опираться на локти, осторожно, стараясь не придавить Луку всем своим весом; и он опустил лицо к Луке, чтобы снова поцеловать его, сокращая разделявшее их расстояние, до полного исчезновения.

\- Просто наслаждайся моментом, - прошептал он, когда их губы разъединились; он наблюдал за смелыми попытками Луки изобразить неуверенную улыбку. - Не нужно спешить.

\- Я знаю.

Лука снова закрыл глаза, просто чтобы убедиться, что Иван не увидит слез, снова выступивших в уголках его глаз, потому что тот мог неправильно истолковать их.

Это не были слезы боли, хотя вполне могли быть.

Это были слезы осознания, что этот идеальный мужчина, блаугранас из паба, Иван с хорватскими родителями, Иван Ракета из инстаграма, самый красивый из тех, что он видел, с самыми прекрасными и нежными глазами, был здесь, с ним, в нём, повсюду вокруг него, словно они были едины телом и душой. 

И он мог только желать, чтобы так было всегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мудрецы говорят, только дураки торопятся...  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/4129904/track/4544983  
> (Элвиса Пресли называли Королем, если кто не в курсе)
> 
> ** Возьми мою руку - возьми и всю мою жизнь
> 
> *** Ничего не могу с собой поделать, не могу не влюбляться в тебя.


	26. Chapter 26

Проснувшись утром, Лука почувствовал, что ему жарко, как если бы он завернулся в слишком тёплое одеяло, — только вот спал он раздетым. _Раздетым_  — до него только что дошло. Но ему хорошо спалось даже так, — или, может быть, именно поэтому, а ещё из-за тёплого Ивана, уютно сопевшего рядом. Иван ещё не открыл глаза и слегка похрапывал; так мягко и спокойно, что Лука совсем не возражал. Иван выглядел таким умиротворённым и расслабленным, его короткие светлые волосы разметались по подушке, словно нимб, губы чуть приоткрыты — он глубоко вдыхал и выдыхал, тихо всхрапывая, — Лука не смог сдержать улыбки от этого звука.

Сердце защемило.

Он потянулся и осторожно коснулся щеки Ивана — и Иван даже не отреагировал, он просто остался в мире снов.

Лука тихо поднялся и встал с кровати, стараясь не шуметь — подобрал белый халат и надел его: спать с Иваном нагишом было хорошо, но ходить так по его дому казалось немного неловким; а потом отправился изучать окрестности. Голова побаливала — наверное, он всё же слишком много выпил прошлым вечером, хотя вчера так не казалось; но на ходу он вспоминал лучшую часть ночи, отчаянно краснея и ощущая себя одновременно наполненным и опустошённым из-за новых чувств, которые эта ночь ему подарила.

Что ж, он перестал быть девственником-балбесом двадцати двух лет, как он однажды себя назвал.

Теперь он просто балбес _двадцати двух лет_.

Он улыбался, сбегая по лестнице. В гостиной стояла такая же тишина, как и во всем доме, только два бокала с шампанским могли напомнить о вчерашней вечеринке. Он зашёл на кухню, не зная толком, что собирался там сделать.

Приготовить завтрак? Ему хотелось — но он понятия не имел, чего бы хотел Иван, да и странно хозяйничать на чужой кухне. К тому же он слишком хорошо себя знал, знал, насколько может быть неловким и неуклюжим, вот и Иван вчера назвал его «восхитительно неловким»...

Иван _как только его не называл_. И все прозвища до сих пор звучали у него в ушах, наполняя грудь тёплым ласковым счастьем.

Он глубоко вздохнул и оглянулся по сторонам. По крайней мере, чай или кофе у него приготовить точно получится — с этим-то точно ничто не сможет пойти не так. Насущный вопрос — Иван по утрам пьёт чай или кофе? А может, вообще сок? От коктейлей на вчерашней вечеринке должно было остаться немного сока — Боже, от слишком большого количества вариантов Лука в итоге совсем растерялся. Какой чай или сок предпочитает Иван? Вопросы без ответов, такие простые, но в то же время интимные, сводили Луку с ума. Как так вышло, что они занимались сексом, самым красивым, нежным, полным любви, какой только Лука мог пожелать, а он не мог сказать — нравится Ивану чёрный или зелёный чай?

Он вздохнул и взял пустой стакан с кухонной стойки. От выпитого вчера его мучила жажда, да и от ночных развлечений тоже. Хотя Иван позаботился и принёс ему стакан воды из ванной, перед тем, как они легли спать…

Лука почувствовал, как сердце замерло, стоило только подумать об Иване. Он так по нему скучал сейчас, хотя и знал, что тот просто спит наверху. Стойкое желание вернуться в спальню, чтобы проверить спит ли ещё Иван, засело у него в голове — а что, если бы это он проснулся в одиночестве? Он бы почувствовал себя обманутым.

Он плеснул в стакан воды, выпил её жадными глотками, и в процессе решил налить чайник и вскипятить его, с чем справился, пока допивал воду. Включив чайник, он обернулся.

— Доброе утро, красавчик.

Иван стоял в дверях, одетый только в черные боксеры, его волосы были разлохмачены на одной стороне головы.

— Боже, ты меня напугал. Я как раз хотел подняться наверх, посмотреть, спишь ли ты еще…

— Я проснулся, потому что мне не хватало твоего тела рядом с моим.

Иван приблизился на несколько шагов, а Лука не мог отвести глаз от его груди и рук, тело Ивана выглядело потрясающе — а ощущалось ночью ещё лучше. Он тяжело сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы.

— И я открыл глаза, чувствуя себя холодно и одиноко, — продолжил Иван. Лука нахмурился, потому что Иван произнес _холодно и одиноко_ так душераздирающе и печально, что ему захотелось обнять его и поцеловать в лоб. — На мгновение я подумал, что, может быть, ты ушёл — ну, знаешь, утром, выбрался из этого дома с первыми лучами солнца…

— Я бы никогда не оставил тебя так, — прервал его Лука.

— Приятно слышать. — Иван сделал к нему ещё несколько шагов, и с любовью заправил ему прядку волос за ухо. Лука улыбнулся этому жесту — он стал его любимым у Ивана — то, как он показывал свою любовь, без слов, просто возясь с его волосами, обняв Луку за плечи или пояс. — Что ты тут делаешь? Решил приготовить завтрак?

 — Я… я думал об этом, но не знаю, что тебе нравится…

Иван засмеялся, и звук идущего от чистого сердца смеха наполнил сердце Луки чистым счастьем.

— Ты просто потрясающий. — рука Ивана запуталась в волосах Луки, он притянул его голову ближе, пока едва не коснулся губами щеки Луи. — Знаешь, что я хочу на завтрак?

Лука застыл — этому голосу невозможно было сопротивляться, настолько тихий и низкий он был, что наполнял воздух вибрацией, он почти боялся посмотреть Ивану в глаза, потому что ему казалось, что он в них утонет.

— Запрыгивай, — Иван постучал рукой по кухонному столу за спиной Луки. Лука хихикнул, не двигаясь, но Иван был серьезен. — Давай же.

— Ладно, — сказал он, повинуясь. Пушистый халат оказался очень кстати, по крайней мере, ему не пришлось сидеть на холодной поверхности. Иван стоял прямо перед ним, и, как Лука осознал за миллисекунду — прямо между его ног. Руки Ивана медленно раздвигали их, у слабого сопротивления Луки не было шансов — его колени теперь располагались вровень с бёдрами Ивана.

— Знаешь, чего мне хочется по утрам? — спросил тот, все еще раздвигая колени Луки. Край халата медленно задирался все выше и вскоре не прикрывал должным образом даже его бедра — пояс ослаб, и сам халат перестал служить своим целям, стал просто тканью, накинутой на отдельные части тела Луки, хотя на самом деле скрывал он мало — Лука инстинктивно попытался снова сдвинуть ноги, но руки Ивана оказались сильнее.

— Люблю свежее хорватское, — пробормотал он, прежде чем уткнуться лицом в изгиб шеи Луки, покусывая там чувствительную кожу. — Как раз такое, — он подул на кожу, а затем игриво вонзил зубы в открытое плечо Луки.

Внезапный непристойный поворот их разговора оказался неожиданным для Луки — у него перехватило дыхание, а изящные пальцы Ивана просто стянули халат с его плеч, чтобы обнажить еще больше уязвимого тела.

— Иван, — простонал Лука словно во сне, откидывая голову назад под прикосновениями голодных губ Ивана.

 — Тебе не нравится такой утренний ритуал?

Лука испуганно выдохнул. Он услышал звук выключения чайника, когда вода вскипела. Иван в этот момент слегка отодвинулся.

— Так и что же? Чай или кофе? — спросил он, и его голос звучал неожиданно нормально и сдержанно.

— Зеленый чай, — ответил Лука сквозь дурман, медленно открывая глаза. Он никак не ожидал, что Иван отреагирует на закипевшую воду, и уж точно не ждал, что тот начнёт готовить что-то. Он быстро протянул руку, чтобы не дать Ивану оставить его сидеть на столе в одиночестве.

— Забей, — пробормотал он почти бессвязно, кладя ладони на щеки Ивана, которые так идеально в них вписывались. — Это может подождать.

— А ты не можешь? — Иван усмехнулся.

— Я чувствую себя таким… незавершённым без твоего прикосновения. Части меня не хватает… — Он приоткрыл рот, глядя на припухшие губы Ивана — единственное, чего он жаждал — это поцелуй, поцелуй, необходимый, больше, чем глоток воды в жаркий летний день, поцелуй, который смоет боль от ощущения холода и одиночества, когда руки Ивана не обнимают его. Одна лишь ночь, должно быть, сгубила его — он болен, и единственное лекарство, которое может заставить его чувствовать себя лучше, — это прикосновение живительных губ Ивана к его.

— Одна ночь, и ты стал таким приставучим?

— Я всегда был таким.

 — А. Наверное, меня слишком отвлекла твоя красота, чтобы заметить…

Лука отчаянно покраснел и потупился. Его раздвинутые ноги были так близко к бедрам Ивана, как раз на нужной высоте и положении…

Ему не понадобилось и пары секунд, чтобы решить, что делать дальше. Он просто обвил ногами бёдра Ивана, восхитившись, какая у того гладкая кожа и как плотно прилегают к ней боксеры, которых он коснулся икрами.

Иван издал удивлённое: «О!», когда Лука с силой притянул его ближе к стойке ногами.

— Хочешь сделать это здесь? — спросил он, взяв прядь волос Луки в кулак, и грубо потянул. — Вместо завтрака?

 — До завтрака... и после завтрака.

Он понятия не имел, откуда взялись эти дерзкие речи, он же не из тех, кто говорит подобное вслух.

Игривая искорка в глазах Ивана заверила, что тот был готов к такому повороту.

— Это похоже на распускающийся цветок, — он положил руки на бедра Луки, медленно закатывая край халата. — И где же мой застенчивый Лукита, который почти сбежал, когда я впервые попытался заговорить с ним?

— Он все еще здесь, — у Луки на мгновение перехватило дыхание, когда Иван распахнул халат — и обнаружил, что под ним на Луке ничего нет.

— Только посмотри на себя, — проговорил он, касаясь губами щеки Луки. — Ты не можешь разгуливать по дому в таком виде.

— Своего белья я не нашёл — я же всё оставил в ванной, здесь, внизу, — поэтому просто надел халат, когда встал...

— А вот и мой неуклюжий растяпа, — почти горделиво сказал Иван, привлекая и руки в игру с телом Луки. Он прижался губами к его шее, покусывая и выписывая узоры языком, и от волнующих мыслей, заполнивших голову, Лука выдохнул, слегка выгнув спину.

— Это… это нормально? — спросил он, наполовину напуганный, наполовину возбужденный тем, как пальцы Ивана словно подхватили его тело там, где оставили прошлой ночью. — То, что я хочу тебя так сильно — я ни о чём другом даже думать не могу?

— Полагаю, да, — улыбка, расцветшая на губах Ивана, казалась прекрасней всего на свете.

— Я не могу… не смогу пойти домой, — с трудом выговорил Лука, пока губы Ивана продолжали скользить по его шее. — Мне будет не хватать тебя… слишком сильно…

— Можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько хочешь.

— Даниел не вернется до завтра…

— Ты же не должен быть с ним постоянно?

— Нет, конечно нет.

— Думаю, после прошлой ночи ты уже не боишься оставаться здесь со мной. Так ведь?

Лука улыбнулся и кивнул. Он положил руку на затылок Ивана и, удерживая его за шею, заставил поднять голову, чтобы он перестал целовать и ласкать — и просто посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Спасибо тебе, Иван, — на середине фразы голос Луки дрогнул, и остаток её он произнёс тихим, преисполненным чувства шёпотом. — Спасибо за всё, что ты делаешь для меня.


	27. Chapter 27

— Смотри-ка, кто дома! — радостно воскликнул Суба, как только переступил порог квартиры и бросил на пол сумки. Лука услышал его даже из гостиной, где сидел с самого утра, с разложенными по ногам распечатками правок к экзамену; хотя его концентрация подвергалась испытанию каждый раз, как гудел телефон.

— Привет! — сказал он, сбросив весь учебный материал на ковер. Он встал и поспешил к двери. Даниел только начал разуваться, и Лука стоял, наблюдал за ним и смущённо хихикал, потому что первым порывом было бросится к нему с объятиями. Он понятия не имел, с каких пор так полюбил обниматься; а может, ему просто хотелось прыгнуть к Субе на руки и выложить всё, абсолютно всё, что успело занять его голову, пока они не виделись.

— Значит… — Суба выпрямился, глядя на него с удивленной улыбкой. — Вижу, ты всё-таки выжил на той вечеринке.

— Да, да. И еще раз большое спасибо — я не хотел тебя волновать или испортить тебе новогоднюю ночь.

— Да конечно. Этим звонком ты разбил мне сердце... и нахуй перепугал до полусмерти.

— Прости, — пробормотал Лука, но Суба только махнул рукой.

— Неважно… Так ты все еще с этим парнем? С Ракетой?

— Да… — Лука почувствовал, как вспыхивают щёки.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Даниел взял вещи и неторопливо направился к двери спальни, как будто получил ответ на вопрос.

Лука понимал, что будет выглядеть, как худшая из сплетниц, но просто не мог хранить всё в себе — кто, кроме Даниела его выслушает? У него не было друзей ближе, и он определенно не собирался звонить домой, чтобы рассказать все пикантные подробности родителям.

— Вообще-то… — начал он, следуя за Субой в спальню, — я остался с ним… ну, ты понимаешь… после вечеринки.

Даниил расставил сумки у кровати и посмотрел на него, явно не врубаясь.

— Что?

— Я остался… я остался у него на ночь. В смысле, на всю ночь.

— А, — глаза Субы распахнулись. — А! Так. Понял… — он всё ещё казался немного ошарашенным. — Что ж, ура. И... поздравляю, наверное.

Лука заухмылялся и рассмеялся.

— Так, значит… — продолжил Даниел, усердно пытаясь найти нужные слова. — Всё… всё прошло хорошо?

— О, да, очень хорошо, — заверил его Лука, чувствуя, как сердце начинает трепетать от воспоминаний. — Он был очень нежен со мной — и терпелив, и вот это всё… может даже слишком терпелив, я просто…

— Да, да, я понял. Бога ради, оставь эти пикантные подробности при себе.

— Ладно. Но… можно тебя кое о чём спросить?

— Да?

— Когда ты … когда ты впервые переспал с Антонией...

— И? — брови Субы взлетели в удивлении.

— Как ты… как ты начал думать о чем-то еще после? Я имею в виду… как тебе удалось вернуться к обычной жизни… потому что я могу думать только о том, когда увижу его в следующий раз… или что бы я сделал, если бы сейчас был с ним, — он начал краснеть, поняв, что вопрос ужасен. — Меня сейчас… сейчас меня не волнует всё остальное, мне всё равно, если я завалю экзамены, я просто хочу снова быть с ним.

— И кто ты после этого, если не мелкий, сексуально озабоченный маньяк?

— Да я даже не имею в виду что-то сексуальное… Я был бы не против просто обниматься, сидеть с ним рядом и держаться за руки или что-то в таком роде… Как мне вернуться к своей прежней жизни?

— Не волнуйся, скоро привыкнешь.

— Да ладно?

— Ну, первые недели все замечательно... и все такое — но вскоре вы обнаружите, что задаетесь вопросом, какого черта он хочет пойти куда-то поесть, или какой глупый фильм он хочет смотреть…

— Да нет, быть не может…

— Не прямо так, но — ты знаешь, о чём я: неприятные вещи, плохие вещи, проблемы. В отношениях, знаешь ли, не всё бывает гладко.

— Думаю, это не тот случай...

— О, подожди и увидишь.

— Хорошо, — Лука пожал плечами. Он почувствовал вибрацию от сунутого в карман телефона и не хотел затягивать разговор с Субой. — Я просто… проверю кое-что…

— Не переживай, — Даниел подмигнул ему и принялся распаковывать сумки. — Поговорим об этом, когда первые облака закроют солнце…

Иван, конечно, это Иван снова написал ему, кто ещё это может быть? Даже руки задрожали от волнения, хотя он отправил Ивану сообщение всего час назад — казалось, минули годы.

_я ведь и в самом деле забыл  
кое о чём тебя спросить вчера на вечеринке, знаешь?_

Лука покраснел, хихикнул, облизнул губы, вздохнул, затем снова хихикнул, посмотрев на аватарку Ивана, и только тогда начал писать ответ.

_да? И о чём?_

_пойдешь со мной на концерт?_   
_брат подарил мне два билета на рождество_   
_и я подумал, что было бы хорошо пойти с тобой х_

_Концерт_? Лука сразу подумал о фортепианных сюитах, мужчинах и дамах в вечерних нарядах; концерт классической музыки.

_Конечно да!  
Я очень хочу_

_знаешь the Hives?*  
это они_

— Теперь-то что не так? — спросил Суба с долей шутки.

— Он хочет сводить меня на концерт, — пробормотал Лука, пытаясь скрыть смущение от того, что понятия не имеет, что за это за группа, о которой говорит Иван.

— Ооо. Бедный парень. Он ещё не знает, какой у тебя дурной вкус…

— Дело не во вкусе. Ты знаешь The Hives?

— Я? Само собой. Это… Это очень известная группа… Очень популярная. Э-э-э… и успешная. Их уникальный звук — действительно что-то.

— Да нихрена ты о них не знаешь.

— Ну так и не мне идти на их концерт.

— Может и мне тогда не ходить? Он подумает, что я дурак и не знаю элементарных вещей…

— Блядь, Лука! Да пошутил я! Конечно, ты можешь пойти. Он же хочет, чтоб ты пошёл. Значит, ты должен.

— Но… я действительно ничего о них не знаю… кажется, у нас не так много общего…

— Бога ради! Я тоже не слушаю ту же музыку, что и Антония. Ты же не должен быть его полной копией?!

— Всё равно как-то стрёмно.

— Да просто глянь их лучшие хиты, и всё будет хорошо.

— Думаешь?

— Да! Побудь в этот раз диванным фанатом! Это как болеть за Мадрид, зная одного Роналду.

— Ладно, попробую, — кивнул, ухмыльнувшись, Лука.

И вернулся к написанию сообщения.

_конечно!_  
_круто_  
 _Не могу дождаться!_

_отлично!_  
_27.1_  
 _это дата;)_

_спасибище  
я правда-правда-правда тебя люблю_

_♥_

Всю ночь он слушал альбом _Lex_ группы _Hives_.

И звучал он ну совсем не как фортепиано.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Hives — рок-группа из Швеции. Играют смесь гаражного рока и панка. Также известны своими костюмами: группа всегда выступает в одинаковых костюмах, которые меняются от альбома к альбому. Неизменным остаются цвета — чёрный с белым. (с) Википедия


	28. Chapter 28

\- Я, блять, ненавижу это все!

Лука швырнул книгу на пол с таким раздраженным вздохом, что Даниел удивленно поднял взгляд от ноутбука.

\- Какого черта?

\- Я просто больше не могу! Что за дурь - какая разница, какой козел какую теорию выдвинул?

\- О, вижу, ты отлично проводишь время за учебой.

\- Да ладно! Это дурацкий курс, я ничего не узнал, но зачем-то должен заучивать какие-то, блять, имена и даты? Зачем, для чего? Я даже не знаю, как их теории называются, в них смысла никакого нет! Что это - какая-то гипотеза, что люди в разных регионах, разного происхождения, уровня достатка и прочее тому подобное дерьмо, представьте себе, имеют разные политические взгляды?! В смысле - ух ты, без этого блядского курса я бы и не знал! - к концу своей речи он уже практически кричал.

\- Да еб твою мать, сходи проветрись! - заорал Суба в ответ.

\- Прости, - пробормотал Лука, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что раскричался, но с кровати так и не встал.

\- Иди проявлять свое раздражение где-нибудь еще.

\- Я не могу! У меня, блять, экзамен завтра и если я просру, придется пересдавать...

\- Тогда нечего психовать!

\- Ой, иди на хуй!

\- Завали, я тут читать пытаюсь.

В следующий момент Даниел услышал звук сильного удара - Лука лупил по стене, снова и снова, и он удивлённо повернулся вместе с креслом. Лука иногда бывал раздражительным, нетерпеливым и напряженным, но никогда не выражал свое раздражение физически, как сейчас.

\- Да что с тобой?

Лука вздохнул, качая головой.

\- Лука, ты или скажешь мне, что с тобой творится, или уебывай из этой комнаты, пожалуйста. 

\- Я не знаю, ясно? Я просто так нервничаю, такой стресс... 

\- Позвони Ивану, пусть он тебя успокоит, ради бога.

\- Дело не в нем! - отчаянно воскликнул Лука, утыкаясь головой в подушку. - Хотя... может и в нем... - пробормотал он едва слышно. - Я уже ни в чем не уверен...

Суба драматически вздохнул и подъехал на кресле поближе к Луке, чтобы видеть его лицо.

\- Ну и?

\- Я осознал... - он поднял голову, глядя на Даниела, и на лице его было написано полное отчаяние, - я понял, что... понимаешь, сейчас январь, потом февраль - а он такой короткий, потом март и апрель...

\- Да, я еще не забыл порядок месяцев.

\- А потом вдруг май, и... мы поедем домой...

\- Да ладно, еще же почти полгода.

\- Но что потом? Я не смогу утащить его в Хорватию в чемодане...

\- Лука, ну что ты сейчас-то об этом психуешь? Подумай о концерте, на который вы идете, подумай о всяких мелочах и оставь всю это херотень на апрель. Уверен, он понимает, что ты учишься по обмену и должен уехать в мае или июне, и тоже об этом наверняка думает.

\- Может, мне с ним об этом поговорить?

\- Нет! Ты хочешь испортить все оставшееся время?

\- Нет, конечно нет.

\- Тогда оставь все как есть. Пока что. Какой смысл напрягаться сейчас, когда можно начать через три-четыре месяца?

\- Я просто не могу притворяться, что я здесь навсегда.

\- А разве ты не остался бы здесь, с ним, если бы он захотел?

\- Что? Типа - жить вместе? - спросил Лука потрясенно.

\- О господи боже мой, нет - _остаться в Барселоне, только чтобы расстаться_. Конечно, жить вместе! У него целый огромный дом, блять!

\- Но... но это такое трудное решение...

\- Ага, совсем как в любом подростковом романе, верно? Карьера или мистер Тот Самый? Что выберет бедная героиня?

Лука невольно усмехнулся, но тут же вернулся к своим переживаниям.

\- Это не вопрос - занятия против свиданий...

\- Лука, всегда все дело в любви, точно тебе говорю. Всегда.

Лука опустил голову в знак капитуляции.

\- Если только ты _не так уж этого и хочешь_ , - добавил Даниел, и на этот раз в его тоне не было ни следа насмешки.

\- Так... мне что, подождать, пока он сам не поднимет эту тему?

\- Ага.

\- И не беспокоиться?

\- Конечно.

\- Это слишком сложно.

\- Лука, говорю же - наслаждайся каждой, блять, секундой проведенного с ним времени, ясно? Ты в Барселоне, ты молод, здоров, у тебя у тебя, наверное, самый обеспеченный и потрясающий парень, о котором только можно мечтать, и ты все еще ноешь по этому поводу? Подумай обо мне, ради бога - простой хорват, у которого девушка далеко.

\- Прости, что я всегда к тебе с этим лезу, - пробурчал Лука; ему и правда стало стыдно после слов Субы. Действительно, на что ему жаловаться?

\- Я просто хочу помочь тебе, понятно? - решительно произнес Суба, подчеркивая каждое слово. - У тебя есть все, что нужно для счастья, и ты все равно умудряешься сам себе все испортить.

\- Таков уж я, со мной всегда так... - тоскливо признал Лука, глядя в пол. - Я знаю, у меня нет права жаловаться ни на что - а я все равно... но это все моя дурная голова...

\- Знаешь что? - сказал Суба, и легкие интонации вернулись в его голос. - Надеюсь, он скоро выебет из твоей головы все эти мысли.

 

Волшебным образом ему удалось пережить первый экзамен - он был только письменным, так что ему не пришлось паниковать насчет беседы с профессором в его кабинете с глазу на глаз, что он в тайне ненавидел еще со времен Загреба. Проходить через то же самое да еще и на чужом языке было стократ ужаснее, но устные экзамены он отложил на февраль. Пока же он хотел успеть насладиться жизнью впрок. Он продолжал регулярно видеться с Иваном в этот месяц, и три раза оставался у него на ночь, но в итоге этого оказалось мало. Он время от времени ловил себя на том, что погружается в мечты о гладкой коже Ивана, его нежном смехе, изумительных волосах, прекрасно уложенных гелем или наоборот спутанных и взъерошенных самым очаровательным образом - особенно после страстных объятий и поцелуев, когда Лука сам разрушал его прическу.

Иван никогда не был против, он всегда только смеялся, глядя на него с любовью.

\- На упаковке писали, что этот гель будет сохранять в форме мою прическу 24 часа, - шутил он, трогая пальцем кончик носа Луки. - Думаю, просто забыли упомянуть, что чьи-то маленькие руки справятся с ним за десять секунд.

Сердце Луки таяло от всех этих нежных шуток и прикосновений, которые лились из Ивана нескончаемым потоком.

Он часто возвращался с их свиданий с глупой улыбкой во все лицо, к вящему раздражению Субы, который, казалось, был занят экзаменами еще больше него.

\- Что, блять, с тобой такое, экзамены в самом разгаре, а ты сидишь тут и хихикаешь над чашкой чая час уже, - ворчал Суба как-то утром, притащившись на кухню, отчаянно нуждаясь в чашке горького черного кофе. У него была тяжелая ночь - пришлось срочно дописывать эссе об использовании дерева в средневековом строительстве, не самое легкое занятие для глубокой ночи. Лука пришел со свидания с Иваном и обнаружил Субу яростно колотящим по клавишам своего ноутбука. Он решил ни о чем не спрашивать, только глянул через его плечо, что это за срочная работа, и отправился в душ. Когда он вышел из ванной и собрался ложиться спать, Суба все еще печатал с бешеной скоростью, и когда Лука через три часа проснулся и проверил время на телефоне, ничего не изменилось. Лука закатил глаза и заметил "Ты псих". Суба в ответ промычал "заткнись и спи"; Лука лишь устало улыбнулся и с радостью повиновался.

\- Я отлично провел время с Иваном, - сказал Лука, обнимая чашку уже остывшего чая.

\- Ха, кажется, у кого-то вчера был секс.

\- Не то чтобы, - хихикнул Лука, слегка покраснев. Ему все еще казалось нереальным, что у него вообще есть хоть какая-то сексуальная жизнь. Фактически, более активная в последнее время, чем у Субы. От этой мысли он засмеялся еще громче. - Мы ходили в итальянский ресторан, очень милый, ели пасту и мороженое... А потом пошли гулять, дошли до _Рамблы_...

\- И очень _радужно_ провели время, я полагаю.

\- Естественно, - Лука засмеялся над явным раздражением и горечью в голосе своего соседа. - Как там твое эссе? Закончил? 

Лицо Субы просветлело.

\- Да! - сказал он гордо. - И отправил - в 3:24.

\- Отлично. А крайний срок когда?

\- Сегодня в двенадцать.

\- Впечатляет.

\- Знаю.

\- Какие планы на сегодня? - спросил Даниел, повеселев. Он налил воды в электрочайник и повернулся к Луке, прислонясь к кухонному шкафу. - Последние приготовления к великому походу на концерт?

\- Да, надо, наверное, в магазин зайти, - сказал Лука, вертя в руках чашку.

\- За чем? Презервативы кончились?

\- Выпивка.

\- Ты хочешь ее контрабандой внутрь протащить?

\- Нет, выпью перед началом.

Счастливое сияние сползло с лица Даниела.

\- Я думал, ты делаешь это только тогда, когда собираешься встречаться с незнакомцами или что-то в этом роде.

\- Да? - на этот раз в смехе Луки было что-то нервное и неуверенное. - Ну, я почему-то убежден, что там будет много незнакомцев, - пока он смеялся, взгляд метался по комнате. Когда он заметил, что Суба разглядывает его опасливо, то попытался улыбнуться, но вышло больше похоже на ухмылку, неискреннюю и принужденную. - Ты помнишь последний раз, когда я ходил на концерт?

Суба нахмурился, тщательно роясь в памяти.

\- О - точно! Тот раз, когда ты заперся в туалетной кабинке и звонил мне? 

Ухмылка и смех Луки стали еще отчаяннее от одного воспоминания.

На самом деле, прошел уже почти год; прошлой весной он, Суба и еще пара знакомых решили пойти на концерт в недавно открывшийся бар в Загребе; весело провести вечер пятницы в месте, которое оказалось не таким уж большим. Они договорились встретиться в семь, при том, что концерт начинался в восемь - Лука пришел в 7:15; предыдущий опыт спонтанных тусовок научил его, что лучше опоздать, чем прийти раньше. К несчастью для него, у всех его друзей тем вечером возникли разнообразные проблемы по дороге, и он все равно оказался на месте встречи первым. Он пытался сохранять спокойствие, ждать, как все нормальные люди, но его разум не мог этого вынести. _Ты ждешь своих друзей, но ты сейчас совсем один. Выглядишь как лузер. Как будто у тебя вообще нет никаких друзей. Все здесь видят, что ты совсем один. Ты выглядишь хуже всех. Идти на концерт в одиночку? Ух ты. Кто так делает? И что если Суба сейчас не придет? Что, если Анте придет первым? Что ты будешь делать? Ты его толком и не знаешь, о чем вы будете разговаривать? Он поймет, какой ты скучный, это уж точно._ Он некоторое время торопливо шагал взад-вперед по холлу, не сводя взгляд с телефона и с группы в фейсбуке, где он написал отчаянное "Где вы все?" и не получил никакого ответа. Затем слезы подошли так близко, что он ринулся в туалет и закрылся в кабинке. Сев на стульчак, он попытался успокоиться, хотя нелегко было дышать как можно тише, чтобы никто не услышал его всхлипов. Он как минимум три раза пытался звонить Субе, давясь слезами, думая о своей собственной глупости. Когда Суба наконец перезвонил, он отчаянно затягивал их разговор по телефону, пока Даниел не подошел ко входу - и только тогда ему удалось выбраться из туалета. Да, это было глупо, и да, он чувствовал себя ужасно из-за такого поведения - но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы снова решиться куда-нибудь выйти с друзьями, и с тех пор единственными местами, куда он мог пойти, не чувствуя себя глупо и тревожно, были пабы и бары, где он знал, что может легко напиться.

Или он мог просто слегка напиться заранее, перед походом куда-нибудь. Вот так просто.

\- Да, тот раз.

\- Это было... так себе. Нехорошо. Мне правда было жаль тебя.

\- Ага, спасибо. Очень помогло.

\- У тебя серьезные проблемы.

\- Думаешь, я не знаю?

\- Я имею в виду... зачем тебе, блять, напиваться, если ты идешь туда с ним? Я думал, он как твой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах...

\- Так и есть! Но я все такой же тревожный псих, разве не видишь?

\- То есть ты планируешь накачаться перед походом на какой-то маленький концерт?

\- Не _накачаться_ , - запротестовал Лука. Суба только головой покачал, не в силах понять ход его мыслей.

Он подошел поближе к столу, за которым сидел Лука, и положил ладонь ему на плечо.

\- Слушай, тебе и правда стоит перестать это делать.

\- Думаешь, я сам не знаю?

\- Лука, он же все время будет с тобой. Тебе совершенно не о чем нервничать.

\- _Я знаю_! - вышел из себя Лука, и когда Суба молча уставился на него вместо ответа, разразился отчаянным, беспомощным смехом.

\- Просто постарайся не пить ничего заранее. Уверен, там можно будет купить пива или вина - но постарайся остаться трезвым, пока вы не придете на место. - Даниел был смертельно серьезен, Луке не над чем было подшутить, кроме собственного психического здоровья, но _сейчас_ , когда Суба так старался ему помочь, это казалось совершенно неправильным.

\- Он твой парень, ради всего святого, - продолжал Суба, сжимая его плечо. - Я думал, хоть рядом с ним ты расслабишься.

\- Так и есть - рядом с ним и _только с ним_.

\- Тогда зачем ты согласился пойти на концерт, если знаешь, что это тебя тревожит?

\- Я хочу быть с ним! Хочу радоваться тому же, что и он - хочу жить такой же жизнью, как он!

\- Тебе точно стоит обратиться к кому-нибудь за помощью на этот счет.

\- Бывает и хуже.

\- Лука, то что ты делаешь, на грани алкоголизма.

\- Чушь собачья.

Даниел покачал головой и вздохнул, осознавая, что в процессе разговора они полностью поменялись ролями - теперь Лука не улыбался, и Даниел сожалел об этом, так как знал, что это из-за него он утратил прежнюю улыбку.

\- Только не покупай ничего крепкого, ладно? Тебе это не нужно. Я выпью с тобой пива перед уходом, и потом купишь чего-нибудь там, перед началом концерта, уверен, Иван не будет против. Только не стакан водки залпом, чтобы полегчало. Для этого у тебя есть Иван.

Уголки губ Луки слегка приподнялись.

\- В любом случае это чудо, что ты идешь с ним на концерт, так что не надо все портить, напившись еще до того, как музыка заиграет, ладно?

\- Да, конечно.

\- Ну вот и ладно, теперь ты в такой же тоске, что и я.

Лука усмехнулся. Он был не то чтобы в тоске, но задумался о том, что Суба только что сказал ему.

Он никогда не думал, что Суба будет ругать его за выпивку, они оба прошли через хорошее и плохое в этом смысле, немало интересного случилось, когда в их венах струился алкоголь. В то время как для Субы это все было лишь веселым приключением, Лука чувствовал, в течение многих месяцев или даже лет, что алкоголь в крови для него был зачастую вопросом выживания. Опьянение было для его мозга оправданием любых ужасных решений и разговоров с кем угодно. _Выставил себя дураком, сказал что-то глупое, смеешься над собственными шутками и никто тебя не понимает? Все в порядке, ты был пьян. Это не считается._

Возможно, в конце концов, Суба был прав. Ему стоит попробовать выйти в люди полностью трезвым.

Он так и делал на первых свиданиях с Иваном. И, если честно, потом очень гордился собой.

Даже сейчас у него должно получиться.


	29. Chapter 29

Вид Ивана, когда тот приехал забрать его в день концерта, едва не вызвал у Луки сердечный приступ. В то время как он сам надел самые что ни на есть повседневные джинсы и черную майку с коротким рукавом, Иван решил подойти к делу совершенно по-другому и как следует принарядиться, выбрав узкие черные брюки и простую белую рубашку, и это выглядело бы вполне прилично, если б не сопровождалось черным кожаным пиджаком и таким же черным чокером. _Чокер_ оказал соответствующий эффект на Луку - он едва не _задохнулся_ *, увидев Ивана таким, и ему пришлось сглотнуть, вдохнуть, выдохнуть, и снова глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем он снова обрел дар речи.

\- Ух ты, - сказал он, не в силах отвести глаз от изящной шеи Ивана, охваченной черной лентой. Почему, _почему_ этот человек решил попытаться выглядеть еще более сексуально и более провокационно, чем обычно?

\- Запрыгивай, - подмигнул Иван.

_Блять_ , даже голос его - само совершенство. Чего бы Иван не делал, все, что он делал прямо сейчас - всё казалось Луке идеальным. То, как его волосы были зачесаны назад, как он небрежно держал одной рукой руль, другой обнимая Луку и привлекая к себе, чтобы поцеловать, как он пах чем-то непроизносимым, смесью лосьона после бритья и чего-то незнакомого...

\- Ты так хорош сегодня.

\- Да?

Иван, казалось, был вовсе не удивлен его словами, в тоне его звучало скорее _"Так ты заметил?"_

\- А чокер зачем?

\- О... просто подумал, что будет круто.

\- Так и есть.

Это было не просто круто - он выглядел возмутительно сексуально, и Луке хотелось зацеловать и искусать его шею почти по-вампирски, но он не поддался этому порыву, во всяком случае, пока. Сейчас он не в том настроении, или, может, ему просто не хватило смелости наброситься на Ивана вот так, вдруг. Он выпил пока только одну бутылку пива. Суба обещал ему одно пиво, и он, как обычно, сдержал обещание, купив две - себе и ему - и просидев всю вторую половину дня с Лукой, отвлекая его разговорами от паники по поводу надвигающегося концерта.

\- Какой песни ты больше всего ждешь?

Лука усмехнулся, прекрасно осознавая свое смущение от недостатка знаний.

\- Думаю, _Hate to say I told you so_ ** - сказал он наугад. Он запомнил эту песню вот по какой причине: когда он в сотый раз слушал альбом, Суба раздраженно просмотрел тексты некоторых песен, и потом, когда из ноутбука Луки снова раздались первые аккорды, спросил: "Это что, опять _Hate to say I told you so_?" - "Ага," кивнул Лука, стараясь проникнуться ритмом и понять, за что Иван так любит эту музыку. "Ну, - равнодушно заметил Суба, - это должно быть гимном моей жизни с тобой."

Так что, точно, _Hate to say I told you so_ , усмехнулся Лука, вспомнив эту сцену. Да, Суба был прав, практически всегда.

\- Отлично, отлично, мне больше всего нравится последний альбом... - Иван включил радио и нажал пару кнопок на дисплее, пока Лука отчаянно старался унять нервную дрожь в ногах. - Я, на самом деле, больше всего люблю _Patrolling Days_ *** - изумительная энергия, безумие просто, особенно когда они живьем играют, люди всегда прыгают со сцены, и атмосфера такая... _необыкновенная_...

\- Угу.

Музыка грянула из колонок, и Лука был даже раз этому, потому что так было не слышно возни его нервно подпрыгивающих ног.

\- Ты раньше бывал на их концертах? - спросил он, стараясь как можно более естественно поддержать разговор.

\- Да, два года назад. Ну, на самом деле это был фестиваль, и я тогда их еще не знал. И видел только половину программы. Мне понравилась музыка, и их энергия, так что я разузнал о них и начал слушать.

Не прерывая разговора, он небрежно уронил свободную ладонь на бедро Луки. Лука удивленно вскинул на него взгляд.

\- Что?

\- Не надо так со мной.

Иван засмеялся, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

\- Да ладно, не обижайся. Я просто рад, что ты пошел со мной.

\- А я счастлив, что пошел.

\- Да? Вот и хорошо.

Он улыбнулся и оставил руку на его бедре.

 

Клуб оказался весьма небольшим и был уже переполнен; сердце Луки бешено заколотилось, как только они встали в очередь на вход. Во что он ввязался? Идет на концерт и трезвый? На него не похоже.

\- Там есть бар? - спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь изобразить шутливый тон.

\- Конечно, - Иван взглянул на него вопросительно.

\- Мне, боюсь, придется выпить, - нервно засмеялся Лука.

\- Ну, мне-то пить особо нельзя. Может, одно пиво - и все. Или придется идти домой пешком.

Луку обожгло стыдом - он даже не предполагал, что Иван будет пить вместе с ним, и к тому же он имел в виду не пиво, а что покрепче.

\- То есть, по одному пиву каждый? - спросил он неуверенно, стараясь не выдать разочарования.

\- Да, можно. Время у нас еще есть.

Когда наконец очередь кончилась и они получили свои браслеты, Иван, к удивлению Луки, взял его за руку. Он уже привык держаться за руки на улице или в парке, но здесь, в четырех стенах, в окружении такого количества людей, ему все еще было неловко.

\- Ну что, пиво? - Рука Луки безжизненно замерла в ладони Ивана и тот немедленно это заметил. - Что не так?

\- Эм... руки...

\- Я думал, ты не против...

\- Да, но то было на улице.

\- Что, быть геем в помещении хуже?

\- Не так громко.

\- Лука, - голос Ивана был настойчив, но говорил он и правда тише. - Если тебе неприятно, я перестану.

\- Нет, мне приятно, но... это так...

\- ...странно? Лука, мы целовались в аэропорту, помнишь?

\- Да, но здесь люди гораздо ближе, и это... просто необычное чувство.

\- Хочешь к этому попривыкнуть? - спросил Иван, решительно переплетая их руки.

Лука молча кивнул.

\- Тогда пойдем. Бар с той стороны.

Никто на них не пялился. Буквально - никто. Лука всегда замечал раздраженные, полные отвращения взгляды окружающих, может он был чересчур чувствителен к ним иногда, но сейчас, пока он пробирался за Иваном сквозь толпу, держаться за руки казалось ему совершенно нормальным. Он не хотел потерять его здесь, в толпе чужаков, это уж точно. Он перехватил ладонь Ивана поудобнее и крепко сжал, словно давая понять, что он все еще здесь, прямо у него за спиной, и ему нравится эта _тащи-меня-не-знаю-куда_ ситуация.

Они остановились у бара и Иван взял два пива.

\- Твое здоровье, - сказал он, чокнувшись своим стаканом о стакан Луки, а потом потянулся за поцелуем.

Лука не возражал. С пивом в руке все было как-то по-другому. В крайнем случае, он мог использовать тяжелый стакан как оружие, если понадобится.

Но никто по-прежнему не обращал внимания на них и их проявления любви.

\- Видишь? - улыбнулся Иван ему в губы. - Это место безопасно.

Луке пришлось улыбнуться в ответ, и он только покачал головой, удивляясь своей глупости и неопытности. Марио никогда не нравились подобные выходы в свет - а где еще ему было набраться таких знаний?

\- Ладно, - сдался он. - Прости за излишнюю драматичность.

\- Лука, - рассмеялся Иван, - здесь не за что извиняться. Я рад, что могу быть тем, кто проведет тебя через все это. - Он придвинулся ближе, наклонился к уху Луки, и Лука задрожал, ощутив его дыхание на щеке. - Я рад, что мне достанутся все твои первые разы.

Лука хрипло выдохнул, не в состоянии поднять взгляд на Ивана, чудовищно покраснев.

\- Что скажешь, Лукита?

Голос Ивана звучал так нежно и одновременно возбуждающе, что Лука только и смог, что сглотнуть и облизнуть губы, нервно потея. Кто бы мог подумать, что поход на концерт с Иваном обернется такой пыткой?

\- Ты изумительный, - шепнул он и принялся быстро глотать пиво, чтобы избежать дальнейшего обсуждения. Ивану было необязательно даже касаться его или говорить что-нибудь эротическое - и все же Лука чувствовал, как напряжение между ними нарастало, так же как и его стояк.

Допивая, они почти не разговаривали; в основном трепались ни о чем, Лука мог представить такой разговор с кем угодно. _Отличный клуб. Вполне разумные цены. Публика просто чудо. Музыка хороша._

Но все это время, пока они стояли там, держась за руки, Лука чувствовал себя наиболее спокойно - в безопасности, зная, что Иван здесь, с ним, и он знает это место, знает группу, ион пришел сюда специально и только с ним.

\- Всё? - спросил он, увидев, как Лука проглатывает последние капли пива.

\- Теперь мне надо в туалет, - нервно хихикнул Лука, оглядываясь, куда бы поставить пустой стакан.

\- Отнесу обратно к бару, - сказал Иван, забирая у него бокал. - Жди здесь.

И в мгновение ока он исчез. Лука огляделся вокруг, чувствуя легкое головокружение. _Боже, все эти люди пришли на тот же концерт, что и они с Иваном_. Он не бывал на таких мероприятиях уже много месяцев. Здесь было не так непривычно, как при знакомстве с друзьями Ивана на новогодней вечеринке - этот кошмарный момент он предпочел бы забыть - но все же через несколько секунд он заозирался в поисках Ивана. Ему не нравилось стоять там одному.

Иван подошел к нему со спины и обвил руками его талию.

\- Ну? Пока что все хорошо?

Лука, напрягшийся было от неожиданного прикосновения, выдохнул и улыбнулся.

\- Да, все отлично.

\- Ты в туалет хотел?

\- Ага.

\- Тогда пошли.

Иван снова взял его за руку и повел через переполненный зал, обратно к входу и фойе, где Лука, когда они пришли, видел указатели к туалетам; но Иван протащил его мимо и дальше, к главному залу.

Он пытался протестовать - возможно, это было наивно, учитывая, что Иван явно знал это место лучше, чем он - но Лука все же попытался затормозить и спросить, куда они идут:

\- Знак был там...

\- Здесь есть другая уборная, ближе к сцене, - заверил его Иван. Народу вокруг заметно поубавилось, все, казалось, решили занять свободное время до начала концерта выпивкой в баре. Главный зал все еще был практически пуст, кроме пространства перед самой сценой, где самые закоренелые фанаты заняли первые три-четыре ряда, веселясь и пересмеиваясь, болтая и потягивая пиво из бутылок. Иван отпустил его руку и указал на дверь без всяких опознавательных знаков, справа в углу.

\- Выглядит таинственно, но это обычный коридор, а за ним туалеты. Просто, ну, знаешь, на случай, если тебе очень надо во время представления - чтобы не ходить далеко, к самому входу...

Иван был прав; за дверью действительно был узкий и пустой коридор, и Луке пришлось признать, что он и не взглянул бы на эту дверь, если бы был здесь один и не знал.

\- Это, наверно, только для постоянных посетителей?...

Иван лишь рассмеялся, услышав эти слова.

\- Если бы посетителям было сюда нельзя, было бы заперто, или они повесили бы табличку _Не входить_...

Лука пожал плечами, оглядывая уборную в черном кафеле.

\- Мне все равно, если только нас не выгонят за то, что зашли.

Иван втолкнул его внутрь, к кабинкам и писсуарам.

\- Я подожду здесь, - сказал он, подходя к зеркалу с тремя раковинами на столешнице темного мрамора. Он вытащил из потайного кармана пиджака небольшой гребешок и начал причесываться, как Эдди Кокрейн или Элвис, или любая другая звезда рок-н-ролла с гладко уложенными назад волосами. Лука застыл на половине шага, завороженный зрелищем.

\- На что ты уставился?

Их взгляды встретились в зеркале. Иван усмехнулся точно так же, как и в машине, когда Лука сделал комплимент его внешности; уголки его губ приподнялись в безмолвном _Я точно знаю, на что ты пялишься и что тебе это нравится_.

\- Прости, - промямлил Лука и скрылся в ближайшей кабинке.

Когда он вышел и подошел помыть руки, Иван все еще стоял перед зеркалом, пытаясь довести свою прическу до полного совершенства. Лука вытирал руки бумажными полотенцами, любуясь им.

\- _Зеркало, открой секрет,_ \- произнес он, выбрасывая полотенца в корзину и подходя на пару шагов ближе к своему бойфренду, - _кто красой затмил весь свет_?

Он обнял Ивана сзади, глядя ему через плечо; из-за разницы в росте он едва мог дотянуться туда подбородком, не вставая неловко на цыпочки.

Иван улыбнулся, засовывая гребешок обратно в карман демонстративно рок-н-ролльным жестом.

- _Что ж, я хорош,_ \- ответил он с легкой ноткой самодовольства, - _возможно и так, но мой Лукита получше, чем я_. - Он повернулся лицом к Луке, который непроизвольно хихикнул от такой импровизации, и взял его лицо в теплые ладони. - Ты такой красивый, - произнес он невнятно, не сводя глаз с губ Луки. Тот знал этот взгляд. Начиналось все невинно, с объятий и нежных глупостей на ушко, от которых сердце Луки таяло, а колени слабели, и потом внезапно губы Ивана накрывали его губы, а тела прижимались друг к другу, руки сцеплялись, дыхание смешивалось...

Сейчас было точно так же. Ладонь Ивана нашарила спину Луки и гладила, постепенно взбираясь выше, пока не добралась до его золотых локонов, и тогда он сгреб их в горсть и заставил Луку запрокинуть голову, таким собственническим и властным жестом, который бесстыдно восхищал Луку, и глубоко поцеловал его, заставляя открыть рот и подчиниться.

На вкус он был как пиво и соль, и его тело вибрировало знакомым теплом и силой, как всегда в таких ситуациях, разве что ни разу еще это не происходило в публичном месте.

\- Лука, - выдохнул Иван, судорожно глотая воздух, когда их губы разделились. Лука не стал ждать, что он скажет, а поцеловал его в ответ, продолжая битву языками, которую безбожно проигрывал - и ему было совершенно плевать. - У нас есть еще немного времени, - произнес Иван, не открывая глаз, когда Лука снова его отпустил.

\- Ладно, - ответил Лука застенчиво, ожидая, что тот откроет глаза и встретит его преданный взгляд. Иван улыбнулся и ласково погладил его по пылающей щеке.

\- Тогда давай, - он втащил его в ближайшую кабинку, одной рукой закрыл и запер за ними дверь и обернулся к Луке, который задерживал дыхание с того момента, как они прервали поцелуй. - Опусти крышку и садись, - шепнул он, и его голос, тихий и такой близкий в замкнутом пространстве, звучал еще более хрипло, чем раньше.

Лука кивнул, полностью сосредоточенный на припухших губах Ивана, и как тот облизнул их, закончив инструктаж.

Он сел, как и сказал ему Иван. _Он что, правда это делает? Он же даже не пьян - почему он согласился?_

Иван приблизился и склонился к нему.

\- Ты должен вести себя тихо, - шепнул он, удерживая Луку на месте. - На _этот раз_.

Лука покраснел, кивая.

Когда Иван опустился на колени и взялся обеими руками за ремень Луки, тому наконец удалось выдохнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Игра слов - "чокер" буквально означает "удавка"  
> ** [Ненавижу повторять "Но я же тебе говорил"](https://music.yandex.ru/album/5026513/track/144012)  
> *** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JanefBLU5MM>
> 
>  
> 
> Дорогие все, оригинал на этом пока что заканчивается. Как только автор выложит продолжение, мы его переведем.  
> Спасибо, что читаете.


	30. Chapter 30

Лука никогда не чувствовал себя таким расслабленным, свободным и раскованным, как за два часа концерта. Иван реально был все время рядом, ни разу не оставил его одного, и сердце Луки порой с трудом справлялось с тем, что самый красивый и сексуальный человек во всем зале стоит рядом с ним. Иван то и дело бросал на него такие взгляды, что Лука тут же ощущал их кожей; затем он улыбался, замедлял танец и нежно брал его за руку.

"Всё в порядке?" - почти непрерывно спрашивал Иван, ну - точнее, кричал ему прямо в ухо, перекрикивая музыку и радостные вопли толпы, порой слишком, до боли, громкие, - и сердце Луки каждый раз пропускало удар на этом вопросе, неважно, в который раз он его слышал. Он даже не был уверен, что означает это загадочное "всё", о котором Иван его спрашивает, но, о чем бы он ни спрашивал, все в полном порядке - теперь, когда Иван постоянно рядом. Привычная жутковатая холодная дрожь не прокатывалась по спине, ноги не начинали мерзнуть, пальцы не немели вдруг ни с того ни с сего; тревожность поутихла, а то и вовсе прошла, и он ощутил свободу, как человек, наконец вздохнувший полной грудью после того, как долго задерживал дыхание.

_Да, все в полнейшем порядке_. Он не обращал внимания на людей, на то, как их тела толкались и прижимались к его телу - Иван же рядом. Музыка, солист, перешучивающийся с публикой, весь концерт в целом - все было украшением вечера; а не досадным недоразумением, как раньше. Когда бы Иван не касался его руки в беснующейся толпе, Лука каждый, каждый раз чувствовал благодарность. Иван здесь только ради него, и неважно, сколько еще народу вокруг. Иван был с ним. Именно это было главным отличием от новогодней вечеринки. Тогда вокруг было слишком много тех, кто требовал внимания Ивана. Луке пришлось признать, что он, возможно, слегка ревновал; наивно с его стороны было ожидать от Ивана безраздельного внимания, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать - для него это единственный способ почувствовать себя в безопасности, почувствовать, что ему рады, его принимают.

Они задержались в концертном зале, в ожидании бонус-трека, которого так и не дали, но Ивану хоть удалось добыть настоящий список песен у одного из администраторов.

\- Ну как, тебе понравилось?

Лука не хотел разом выплескивать все свои эмоции; он и вправду стыдился своего внезапного увлечения солистом и уж точно, черт возьми, не собирался признавать вслух, что пошел бы за _Воющим Пелле Альмквистом_ * пешком до Швеции и обратно после такого шоу - ему хотелось хотя бы внешне выглядеть как можно более невозмутимо.

\- Да, было круто - я даже не ожидал, что так понравится.

Это был честный ответ, в конце концов. Он ожидал больше тревоги и отчаяния, чем пережил на самом деле.

\- Я же говорил тебе, атмосфера просто отпад, только они так умеют. Ты там прыгал и орал как фанатка, - улыбнулся Иван и расслабленно обнял Луку за поясницу. Его голос звучал хрипло после криков и пения, да Лука и сам чувствовал, что голова будто обложена ватой, уши и мозг равно измучены этим концертом. - Я очень рад, что тебе понравилось. Лучшей компании мне не найти. 

_О боже, я люблю тебя._ В тот момент это была единственная мысль в голове Луки. _Я так люблю тебя, люблю, люблю, люблю. **Как** вообще возможно тебя не любить? Как люди могут видеть тебя каждый день и не влюбляться, это же неизбежно? Как так вышло, что самый идеальный человек в мире стал ему таким близким?_

Он теснее прижался к Ивану, утыкаясь ему в грудь на ходу, когда они двинулись наконец к двери; в холле толпились люди, спешащие выбраться наружу, и Лука изумился, сколько же народу там на самом деле было. Он их вообще словно и не заметил.

\- Хочешь, зайдем куда-нибудь поесть?

Голос Ивана отвлек его от созерцания толпы и ошеломляющего чувства от нахождения в таком маленьком пространстве с таким количеством народа и так долго.

\- Сейчас?

\- Нет, через год, - усмехнулся Иван. - Давай, я умираю с голоду, нам надо перекусить. Устроим поздний ужин.

Лука покивал и кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло и избавиться от неприятного комка; Иван только крепче сжимал его тело, сотрясаемое кашлем, и нежность этого жеста едва не заставила Луку залиться краской.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Ага, - Лука понял, что все-таки краснеет, и спрятал лицо в складках рубашки Ивана, только чтобы скрыть этот факт, конечно. - Я просто, наверное, оглох и завтра не смогу разговаривать. - Он услышал, как в горле Ивана заклокотал смешок. _Слава богу, оглох он не совсем._

\- Я никогда не видел тебя таким... диким. Не знаю. Ты так прыгал, танцевал и сходил с ума...

\- Я редко себя так веду.

\- Ну, тогда в туалете я подстегнул тебя, а? - Иван игриво пихнул его.

\- Чшш. Бесстыдник.

\- Тебе понравилось.

\- Верно, - Лука мечтательно поднял поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Иван любуется им, свернувшимся у него на груди. - Мне нравишься _ты_.

Ему все еще было немного грустно, когда они добрались до машины Ивана. Все это казалось нереальным - великолепный вечер, даже напиваться не пришлось; выход в свет - весьма необычно для него, особенно до последнего времени, и Иван, как всегда внимательный, предлагающий поздний ужин; но именно в такие моменты, когда у Луки, казалось бы, нет ни малейшего повода для беспокойства, его и настигали самые темные мысли. Как долго это продлится? Задумывается ли вообще об этом Иван? Осознаёт ли он, как мимолетны эти мгновения? Или для него это всё - лишь забавное, неудержимое, но короткое приключение? Эти мысли всегда появлялись в самые безмятежные минуты; в результате Лука уже пару недель не мог наслаждаться подобными спокойными мгновениями. Он ничего не мог поделать. Все, что касалось Ивана, просто кричало "идеально!" - и все, что касалось их отношений, столь же громко вопило "нестабильно".

\- Что не так? - весело спросил Иван, нарушая тишину в машине. - Ты сказал, что любишь меня, и вдруг замолчал...

\- Нет, нет, прости, - чуткость Ивана, с которой он замечал малейшие изменения в настроении Луки, заставила его устыдиться самого наличия этих тревожных мыслей. - Просто... я только сейчас понял, как устал. Там на адреналине прыгал, а теперь готов заснуть прямо здесь. - Это была правда, он почувствовал себя усталым, стоило только сесть.

\- Тогда тебе нужен кофе, - Иван пристегнулся и взглянул на Луку, ожидая, что тот сделает то же самое, но Лука просто сидел, уставившись на приборную панель. - Нет, правда, что случилось? Ты был так счастлив весь вечер...

\- Так и было, да... и сейчас тоже! - торопливо поправился он. - Ничего ужасного не произошло, просто я - как всегда. Ну, ты понимаешь. Все прекрасно, и это подозрительно, и я тут же начинаю переживать, - он нервно рассмеялся. - Мне так привычней.

Иван недоверчиво покачал головой и взял его за руку.

\- И о чем ты переживаешь сейчас?

Он спрашивал с искренним интересом, и от этого Лука только больше занервничал. Он всё ещё не привык к такому количеству заботы, да еще такой настойчивой, ни от кого; ну разве что от Даниела, но они давно выработали свои способы общения и сосуществования. Все остальные, едва услышав "да ничего", считали проблему решенной.

\- Я просто думал... - _он же не собирается и вправду портить такой чудесный вечер, а?_ \- ...сколько у нас времени. Как его, на самом деле, мало...

\- Вся ночь...

\- Я о том, что _дальше_.

\- Ох, - глаза Ивана мгновенно потускнели. - Зачем это тебе? - Теперь в его голосе слышался упрек.

\- Извини, я просто не могу забыть о том факте, что я не отсюда и через пару месяцев придется возвращаться домой... - Лука не хотел, чтобы его голос прозвучал горько, но слетевшие с губ слова оказались более сердитыми, чем хотелось, и он пожалел об этом в ту же секунду, как увидел беспомощное выражение на лице Ивана. - Прости, - повторил он, уже спокойнее, и неловко попытался было взять Ивана за руку, но передумал на полпути и лишь коснулся его кончиками пальцев. Иван так ничего и не ответил.

\- Я стараюсь не думать об этом, - признался он спустя несколько тихих мгновений.

\- Я тоже! - поспешно сказал Лука, надеясь, что Ивану от этого заявления станет легче. - И все же, все здесь напоминает мне о том, что это не моя настоящая жизнь - я словно в отпуске, на каникулах, приехал в чужую страну, может и на год, но я все еще понимаю, что потом вернусь домой, что мой дом не здесь. Не в Барселоне, не в Испании. Я живу в съемной квартире, до сих пор могу заблудиться в городе и мысленно перевожу все цены в куны.

Печальный взгляд Ивана - после всего сегодняшнего счастья - глубоко ранил сердце Луки. Он наконец собрался с силами, взял его за руку и сжал ладонь, повторив в очередной раз "прости".

\- Я просто пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы мы оба наслаждались временем, которое у нас осталось, - тихо ответил Иван. - Не хочу думать о том, что будет летом.

\- А мне _надо_.

\- Нет, не надо. Сосредоточься на том, что сейчас, лето еще так далеко...

\- Но..

\- Хватит так думать, знаю, ты привык, но пора что-то менять. У тебя никогда не получится радоваться ничему, если продолжишь в том же духе...

\- Я просто хочу знать, _что думаешь ты_.

\- Насчет того, что ты здесь всего на год?

\- Да.

Иван взглянул на него, и Лука едва не закричал " _Да, я хочу знать!_ " - но ему каким-то чудом удалось сдержаться.

\- Мне грустно, и я злюсь. Вот и все. Я не так уж много об этом думал...

Лука наблюдал за ним очень внимательно; каждый жест хорватского испанца требовал тщательного анализа.

\- Это не потому, что мне все равно, а потому, что ты теперь часть моей жизни, и я даже начать думать не могу, какой она будет без тебя.

В обычной ситуации такие слова показались бы Луке чересчур пафосными, но не сейчас, когда это говорил Иван, чьи кристально ясные глаза, преисполненные беззаветной преданности, не могли лгать.

\- То есть, нам не придется прекращать отношения в июне, да?

Иван повернул голову таким замедленным, драматическим движением, что в любой другой момент Лука рассмеялся бы.

\- Что? Нет! Конечно, нет, Лука, о чем ты вообще думаешь? - Иван, казалось, был уязвлен самой идеей, и Лука почувствовал, как на него накатывает облегчение. - Я никогда даже мысли не допускал! Ты же не планировал расстаться так...

\- Прости...

\- Нет, нет, не _извиняйся_ за это - ты что, никогда в настоящих отношениях не был?

\- Что такое _настоящие_ отношения?

\- Вот это. Мы.

\- О, - Лука смущенно опустил голову. - Мы вместе всего два месяца...

\- _Настоящесть_ не измерить месяцами... ее просто чувствуешь.

Лука прикусил губу, ему было стыдно и он чувствовал себя таким глупым. Что, обязательно было вытаскивать все это на свет божий в такой беспроблемный вечер?

\- ...чувствуешь? - спросил Иван, сжимая ладонь Луки.

Сердце Луки забилось чаще. Прикосновение руки Ивана посылало по его венам волны зудящего наслаждения, и где-то в глубине своей романтической души он решил, что это и есть связь, настоящая связь между двумя людьми, он дает мне силу, он переливает свою энергию в меня, просто держа за руку - это все было для него слишком эзотерично и просто смешно, но все же казалось правдой.

\- Да, - прошептал он, глядя на их соединенные руки.

\- Тогда все в порядке, - ответил Иван так же тихо и приглушенно. - Ты это чувствуешь. Я это чувствую. Никто из нас не хочет разрыва. Это должно облегчить тебе жизнь, верно, красавчик? - Он потянулся к Луке и ласково погладил его по щеке; затем его пальцы скользнули дальше, в волосы Луки, и он притянул его поближе, чтобы поцеловать. - Люблю тебя, - пробормотал он за мгновение до того, как их губы соприкоснулись, и Лука почувствовал, как груз упал с его плеч. Он же и правда вел себя как ребенок. Словно ему постоянно нужны доказательства любви Ивана - даже когда это так очевидно; Ивану не стоило каждый раз объясняться, он заслуживал кого-то столь же любящего, правда? Правда.

Лука повернулся к Ивану всем телом, пользуясь тем, что так и не пристегнулся, и положил ладони на его плечи, сперва осторожно, но с углублением поцелуя легкое прикосновение превратилось в отчаянную хватку.

\- А теперь? - выдохнул Иван, когда их губы разделились; страсть со стороны Луки его удивила.

\- Можно я тебе отсосу?

Лука всегда думал, что кто-то другой должен произнести эти слова - они просто не помещались в его рту, он не тот, кто способен сказать такое... конечно, в самых диких, жарких фантазиях он говорил их таинственному сексуальному незнакомцу, но никогда в реальной жизни не предполагал, что сможет выпалить их вот так.

Выражение шока на лице Ивана напугало его - на мгновение - потому что после ужасной тишины Иван взорвался искренним, радостным смехом.

\- Можно ты _что_? - с трудом выговорил Иван, задыхаясь от смеха. Лука застыл на середине неловкой попытки скользнуть ладонями вниз по его телу. - Лука... Лука, ты и правда просто чудо.

Лука яростно покраснел.

\- Я хотел... хочу... _ты знаешь что_...

Иван крепко сжал его руку, направляя.

\- Хочешь это?

Если под _этим_ он имел в виду то, что Лука ощущал под ладонью, то да, определенно...

\- Хочу попробовать... я раньше это делал, но боюсь, что ужасно...

Он облизнул губы, чувствуя, как Иван наливается тяжестью под его прикосновением.

\- Ну, - Иван усмехнулся, вслепую поглаживая ладонь Луки, потому что не отрывал взгляд от его глаз. - Мы так и не узнаем, пока ты не попробуешь... Я думал, что неплохо тебя знаю, - до какой-то степени - но ты находишь все новые способы удивить меня. - Он вдруг остановил Луку, пытавшегося неуклюже подобраться лицом к его паху. - Лука, не надо этого делать только потому, что раньше это делал я - хорошо? В смысле... не надо пытаться отплатить мне или...

\- Нет... нет, я _правда_ хочу.

\- Здесь?

\- Ага.

Почему Иван смеется? Он не должен смеяться в такой момент - он, уж точно, не смеялся, когда они прятались в туалете клуба...

\- Лука, - сказал Иван самым нежным, тягучим, успокаивающим тоном, запуская пальцы в его волосы и очень ласково останавливая его, чего бы он не собрался делать. - Не здесь. Пожалуйста.

Лука сделал глубокий вдох - его гордость и здравый смысл сделали стойку - _Что? Ты внезапно стал противником практически публичных минетов? Ты, именно ты, кто затащил меня в кабинку туалета..._

Вслух ему удалось произнести только "Но в уборной..."

\- Я знаю - но если ты не... привык к... Я не хочу, чтобы нас поймали на середине процесса...

\- Но...

\- Та кабинка запиралась.

\- Но все равно была...

\- Лука. _Пожалуйста_. Это ради твоего же блага. Пока что... первый раз всегда должен быть уединенным...

\- Я делал это раньше!

\- Не со мной.

\- А ты у нас что, секс-гуру? - сказал Лука с горечью, выпрямляясь в кресле. Два чувства смешивались в нем, - неуловимое ощущение уюта, которое всегда охватывало его рядом с Иваном, и особенно, когда слышал его обеспокоенно-любящее " _Лука_ ", и задетая гордость, отторжение даже. Потому что именно это Иван и сделал, правда? Он практически сказал _нет_.

\- Лука, нет, нет, ты все не так понял - я хочу тебя, блять, ты даже не понимаешь, насколько, хочу тебя именно так, но... это ново и для меня, и для тебя, и я не хочу, чтобы нас хоть что-то побеспокоило - случайный прохожий, что угодно - правда, пожалуйста. Послушай меня. Ладно?

\- Ага.

Он решительно взял Луку за руку и поднес ее к губам. 

\- Люблю тебя, - тихо произнес он, целуя костяшки пальцев Луки. Закрыв глаза, он замер, не отнимая губ от тыльной стороны ладони. - Так тебя люблю, - шептал он. - Отвезу нас ко мне, ладно?

\- Ага, - безжизненно согласился Лука.

\- Лука, пожалуйста - будет гораздо лучше. Поверь мне. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя прервали в самом разгаре процесса, когда ты по-настоящему увлечёшься, верно?

\- Тебе лучше знать.

Это прозвучало резко, Лука понимал - и тут же пожалел о сказанном; он нахмурился, прикусил губу и повернулся к Ивану, чтобы сказать как можно быстрее _Прости_ , но Иван, все еще касаясь тыльной стороны его ладони губами, смотрел ему прямо в лицо смертельно серьезно.

\- Да, _мне лучше знать_. Вот поэтому я и не хочу, чтобы _ты_ это пережил.

\- Прости, я не имел в виду... не в плохом смысле... о боже, просто прости, правда, я вообще не знаю уже, что несу...

Иван снова самозабвенно принялся целовать его пальцы.

\- Все в порядке, малыш. Мне, в общем-то, плевать. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, о чем я, ага? Я люблю тебя и хочу во всех возможных смыслах - но не хочу, чтобы делал что-то через силу, да еще и в общественном месте. Ты понимаешь меня? Всегда инициатива исходила от меня - я не хочу, чтобы первый раз наоборот был таким, ясно?

Лука кивнул; ему все еще было стыдно и немного обидно.

\- Не на улице, где светло как днем, - уточнил Иван, указывая на фонари вокруг парковки. - Хорошо?

\- Ага, я понял, - пришлось признать Луке. Конечно, он понимал беспокойство Ивана, и то, что Иван беспокоился именно о нем, было самым нежным, самым приятным знаком внимания, о каком он мог только просить, - но он все еще был не уверен.

\- Так что я отвезу нас домой - ко мне, - добавил Иван, сжимая ладонь Луки. - И там посмотрим. Потому что... - он снова прижал его руку к губам, и на этот раз взгляд его был полон обещаний, и сверкала в нем еще дерзкая искра, для которой у Луки не было названия. - ...хочу тебя до смерти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Howlin' Pelle Almqvist - имя и прозвище фронтмена The Hives


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [от автора] Поверить не могу, что написала целую главу про то, как Лука делает неумелый минет, простите :3

— Итак? — Иван погасил фары и брелком закрыл дверь гаража.

Лука слушал звук опускающейся двери и чувствовал, что он немного испуган и слишком нервничает, для того, кто собирался что-то начать.

— Ты хотел кое-что сделать, — напомнил ему Иван с мягкой улыбкой. — Давай.

Лука неуверенно протянул руку в надежде, что Иван поможет ему справиться с такой неловкой ситуацией. Иван только улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Я упрощу тебе задачу, ладно?

Прежде чем Лука успел задуматься, о чём это он, Иван вышел из машины, со скоростью света расстегнул штаны и стянул их вместе с боксерами; приглушенный свет в гараже давал Луке возможность наблюдать за скоростным стриптизом с чувством, что вот-вот случится что-то особенное.

Иван с двумя предметами бесполезной одежды в руке вернулся в машину и бросил штаны и нижнее белье на заднее сиденье. У него уже почти встал, и Лука отвёл взгляд, вспомнив, как хорошо было в туалете сегодня вечером. Он так сильно хотел доставить Ивану удовольствие, но в то же время глубине души ожили сомнения. Он делал это раньше — сколько, два, три раза? — но так и не сумел справиться как следует, потому что Марио никогда не давал ему закончить. Щеки Луки вспыхнули от одной только мысли.

— Можешь трогать меня, как тебе захочется, — голос Ивана вернул его обратно в реальность. И, доказывая слова делом, он сам направил руку Луки, чтобы подбодрить его. — Тебе не нужно… если не хочешь, совсем не обязательно делать это ртом.

— Я хочу… — если даже разговор и мысли вызывают такую неловкость, может это и не такая уж отличная идея?

Иван подарил ему жадный, страстный поцелуй. — Тогда поторопись, — прошептал он возбуждённо. — Потому что я могу кончить, просто думая об этом.

Лука усмехнулся, чувствуя, что стало уже не так страшно. Доброта Ивана, понимание, что Луку не заставляют, что это он хочет — а Иван, напротив, уверяет, что вовсе даже не обязательно, — всё это работало, как лекарство для его мятущегося сознания. А почувствовать твёрдость Ивана, прикоснуться к нему, оказаться так близко, что можно ощутить тепло его тела — всё это неизбежно заставит Луку пойти на поводу у собственного любопытства и удовлетворить его.

Иван издал дрожащий стон, едва губы Луки коснулись его, и этот отчаянный сладострастный звук придал Луке энтузиазма.

Да, он неуклюж, и да, он понятия не имеет, куда девать зубы, но Иван и не думал дёргать его или ругать за неумение и медлительность. Вместо этого он зарылся пальцами в волосы Луки и медленно — не пытаясь быть слишком требовательным или доминирующим — снова направил его. — Просто следи за зубами — и пользуйся языком…

Возможно ли было стать еще ближе к Ивану? Лука тонул в чувствах — это стало всем. Он мог дотронуться до Ивана, почувствовать его запах, ощутить его и даже увидеть, и дыхание Ивана стало как-то громче. Все органы чувств Луки заполнило до отказа.

— Ты так хорош, — прошептал Иван, поглаживая его волосы. Длинные волосы Луки, казались одновременно и полезными, и напрочь негодными для происходящего — от того, как пальцы Ивана пробегали по ним, тянули их по всему телу распространялась приятная дрожь, но ещё они постоянно лезли в рот и вызвали желание посмеяться над этим.

Затем Иван попытался заставить его взять глубже. Это уже приятным не показалось — Лука подавился, стоило Ивану толкнуться сильнее и глубже, грудь сдавило — нет, на это он не способен. Лука отодвинулся — руки Ивана совсем не удерживали его на месте — и закашлялся, смутившись.

— Прости… прости, я не могу…

— Всё хорошо, — мурлыкнул Иван, поглаживая его волосы.

— Рвотный рефлекс…

— Знаю, знаю, — Иван рассмеялся и покивал.

Лука и представить не мог, что такое возможно, но пока он делал судорожный вдох, его заботы исчезли, и разум очистился. А хотя, наверное, это потому, что Иван поглаживал его сзади по шее, без слов выражая любовь и заботу. Или быть может от того, что Иван сделал всё, чтобы секс и всё с ним связанное казалось таким простым и — _естественным_? Глубокая ночь — не обязательна, быть совершенством — не нужно; да Лука, само собой, не один из сексуальных парней-моделей из порно-видео: он даже оргазм изобразить не может, как и стоны и грязные разговорчики, — и вообще-то он думал, что Ивану это не понравится, но тот только смеялся над его неулюжестью, причём умудрялся делать это так, что Лука, вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя ужасно и стыдиться, тоже смеялся. Секс — это весело? Лука никогда так не думал. От мыслей о сексе у него возникали только грязные образы, рождённые его неловкостью и часами одинокого просмотра порно. А тут его парень смеётся при упоминании рвотного рефлекса после неудачной попытки в глубокую глотку.

— Порядок? — спросил Иван, поглаживая Луку по затылку.

Вместо ответа Лука нырнул обратно вниз.

Иван опьянял. То, как он тяжело дышал под поцелуями и прикосновениями Луки, как стонал и требовал больше лизать, сосать и покусывать — Лука и сам был как в тумане, сосредоточиться не получалось. Долго это не продлилось — Лука только привык ко вкусу и темпу, как Иван сильнее сжал его шею.

— Лука… Лука, я… блядь, Лука… — к смятению Луки, Иван его оттолкнул. — Хочешь проглотить или нет? — быстро спросил он, не открывая глаз.

— Я… хочу, да, — кивнул Лука, не отрывая взгляда от лица Ивана, прекрасного в агонии приближающегося оргазма. Ему ещё не выпадало шанса насладиться этим зрелищем с такого ракурса — и такой Иван красив как никогда.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Иван, ослабив хватку. Теперь всё зависело от Луки.

И естественно — как всегда — он всё испортил. Стоило ему вобрать на всю длину, как пальцы Ивана впились ему в кожу, и он почти в себе ощутил родившуюся в теле Ивана дрожь, и как она сошла на нет — ведь он продолжал удерживать его во рту всё это время — и только в самый последний миг отодвинулся, хотя вовсе не собирался поначалу, да и обещал совсем другое. Он просто не смог заставить себя проглотить — _ощущений и без того слишком много_  — подумал он виновато.

В итоге ему заляпало всё лицо, да еще и попало и на руль, и на колени Ивану.

— Блядь… прости, — выпалил он, как только снова смог дышать. — Это я виноват…

— Да всё в порядке, — пробормотал Иван, запрокинув голову так расслабленно, как Луке до того видеть не приходилось. — Ты был великолепен…

— Я не…

— Это было здорово, Лука.

Иван наконец открыл глаза и тут же увидел свои заляпанные колени и бёдра.

— Боже… — тут он заметил лицо Луки. — Ох, малыш… — он тихо рассмеялся и коснулся щеки Луки. — Прости… давай, я вытру.

Лука не шевельнулся, потому что просто не представлял, что можно сделать, и закрыл глаза. Он услышал, как Иван подвинулся в кресле, потянулся за чем-то, и через мгновение Лука почувствовал прикосновение бумажной салфетки. Похоже, Иван хорошо подготовился.

— Ффух, малыш, — ухмыльнулся он, когда Лука открыл глаза, — это было нечто.

Лука хихикнул и смущённо отвёл взгляд. Иван растянулся в кресле, обнажённый от пояса и казавшийся совершенно вымотанным.

— В следующий раз, — улыбнулся он, — не спрашивай разрешения, если захочется сделать мне минет, ладно?

— Я просто подумал, ну, я же не знал, вдруг ты не согласен…

— Лука, я бы согласился, даже чтобы ты отрезал мне руки и ноги.

Лука хмыкнул и покачал головой на эту глупость.

— Согласие — это важно.

—  _Ну разумеется_ , — Иван закатил глаза, хотя его хорошее настроение никуда не делось.

— Мне ни за что не хотелось бы заставлять тебя делать то, что тебе не хочется.

—  _Ты_ заставишь _меня_? Ой, да ладно, Лука, — Иван снова рассмеялся и взял Луку за руку.

— Я помню, что ты рассказывал о своём первом парне, понимаешь? — Лука услышал едва заметное изменение в дыхании Ивана — тот пропустил выдох, дважды вдохнув вместо этого.

— Так и думал, что не нужно тебе это рассказывать…

— А я рад, что ты рассказал, и не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя как тогда, с ним…

— Это две совершенно разные ситуации…

— Он не слушал тебя, когда ты просил остановиться.

— Когда ты так говоришь, то кажется, что всё было хуже, чем на самом деле.

— Иван, это _твои_ собственные слова.

— Да знаю я, — вздохнул Иван, сжав руку Луки.

— И я таким быть не хочу. Не хочу сделать то, что тебе не понравится.

Иван ответил ему одним из своих обожающих влюблённых взглядов и поднёс к губам их переплетённые руки.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он в тыльную сторону руки Луки перед тем, как поцеловал её.

— Лучше быть идиотом, который переспросит тысячу раз, чем тем, кто причинит тебе боль…

—  _Господи боже_ … — Луке показалось или Иван и вправду моргал быстрее обычного? — Прекрати, пока я не разнюнился…

— Да пожалуйста, — Лука потянулся к Ивану за поцелуем, но вдруг понял, что, наверное, не стоит — хотя бы пока он не вытрется и не прополощет рот. Ивана это не волновало. Он перехватил инициативу и сам притянул Луку в сладкий поцелуй.

— Вот так и надо наслаждаться, пока ты здесь. Небольшой жест, выражающий привязанность, — большое подспорье для твоей уверенности. Пробуем новое, — и тем закапываем прошлое, и движемся в будущее — вместе.

— Звучит неплохо, — ответил Лука шепотом. Он откинулся на спинку. Хотя место совсем не романтичное, уходить не хотелось. Казалось, он может всю ночь провести в машине Ивана, держась с ним за руки и слушая его спокойный голос.

— Нам столько всего нужно сделать… — сердце Луки затрепетало. Да, им, вместе. — Мне бы хотелось свозить тебя в Мадрид на следующее Классико. Можно? — Лука хотел хотя бы попытаться возразить, но Иван прервал его, нежно сжав руку. — И твоего друга, если он захочет. Я очень хочу с ним встретиться.

— На стадион? — спросил Лука, затаив дыхание.

— Да, на Бернабеу.

— Иван…

— Не возражай. Это то, что я хочу на свой день рождения — чтобы ты поехал со мной.

_Черт. День рождения Ивана._

— Там есть ресторан, который вам точно понравится, — он посвящён дням славы Реала и его трофеям. Я вас туда свожу.

Лука кивнул, на найдя слов для ответа.

— А ещё нам с тобой нужно сходить потанцевать, и в кучу других ресторанов и баров, мне хочется сводить тебя во все свои любимые места в Барселоне. И мы просто обязаны искупаться, или покататься на роликах, если захочешь, — у нас столько всего, что нужно сделать…

—Ага, — всё это звучало, как сценарий тичной романтической комедии, но воспоминание о только что случившемся в сочетании с видом Ивана без штанов и нижнего белья, планирующего их Большое приключение, заставляли умирать со смеху. Да уж, Иван умеет всё сексуальное сделать кажущимся как будто так и надо.

— Ну как, уже не терпится?

— Ещё бы.

Лука не понял, что конкретно имел в виду Иван, но если честно, он с восторгом ожидал всё, что включало в себя Ивана.

Иван прильнул к нему, практически прижавшись губами к уху Луки.

— А знаешь, куда я собираюсь отвести тебя в первую очередь? — сладкий, эротичный голос пустил дрожь по спине Луки.

Он медленно покачал головой. Сердце рвануло вскачь, стоило почувствовать, как щеки коснулось дыхание Ивана.

— В мою постель.

Лука, ещё более безнадёжно влюблённый, чем пять минут назад, захихикал, как девчонка тринадцати лет от роду.


	32. Chapter 32

\- Угадай, кто хочет с тобой познакомиться! - завопил Лука на следующее утро, едва успев закрыть за собой дверь квартиры. Он знал, что Суба — ранняя пташка и уже наверняка встал.

\- Понятия, блядь, не имею, - раздалось из спальни. Лука разулся, опираясь о стену, и направился на голос.

\- Можешь попытаться угадать.

Даниел сидел перед ноутбуком. 

\- Что смотришь?

\- _"Вероятная тактика Реала в сегодняшней игре"_ , - процитировал Даниел. - Довольно занятно. Надеюсь, матч ты со мной посмотришь?

\- Да, конечно! 

\- В прошлый-то раз _кое-кто_ не смог посмотреть Реал, потому что был слишком занят со своим парнем- _куле_.

\- Прости, - сказал Лука, улыбнувшись. - И всё же - угадай, кто хочет с тобой познакомиться? - он подмигнул Даниелу, смотревшему на него холодно, как всегда, когда был не в восторге от поведения Луки. - Мой парень- _куле_!

\- А, - безразлично выдохнул Суба.

\- Что? Тебе не хочется с ним познакомиться?

\- Он что, припрётся сюда с вином и цветами и попросит у меня разрешения встречаться с тобой? В смысле, мы можем, конечно, познакомиться - как-то... где-то... нормально... Без всех этих церемоний.

\- Да знаю я!

\- Можно пойти в паб или ещё куда...

\- Есть кое-что получше... - Лука замахал руками, чтобы убедиться, что Даниел готов услышать прекрасную новость. - Он хочет отвезти нас на Класико в Мадрид!

\- О, - Суба поднял брови и кивнул. - Это уже интересно.

\- Он сказал, что хочет отвезти меня туда, а еще хочет познакомиться с тобой, так что мы можем съездить на денёк вместе, посмотреть игру и пообщаться...

\- Он нас что, на гостевую трибуну поведёт?

Лука пожал плечами, стараясь скрыть тот факт, что эта мысль ему и в голову не приходила. Иногда ужасно трудно помнить, что Иван носит другие цвета.

\- Не знаю... а что, это важно? Разве ты не хочешь увидеть Класико живьем? В Мадриде?

\- Да... если не придется надевать сине-гранатовый и быть на их трибуне.

Лука вздохнул, вскидывая руки. 

\- Ты все портишь! Это должно было быть клёвым сюрпризом, обрадовать тебя!

\- Я и рад, господи боже, Лука, не принимай всё так близко к сердцу. Когда у нас Класико?

\- Семнадцатого февраля.

\- Отлично. Вообще-то, я хотел тебя кое о чём попросить, раз уж мы заговорили о планах... Помнишь, я хотел пригласить сюда Антонию на день святого Валентина?

\- Ага...

\- Может, ты сможешь на те выходные остаться у Ивана?..

\- Я не могу перебраться к нему без спросу...

\- Не _без спросу_! Спроси. Уверен, он будет просто счастлив. Что скажешь?

Лука нерешительно помялся с ноги на ногу.

\- В смысле, это от него зависит...

\- Лука, пожалуйста. Нам нужно уединение.

\- Да я понимаю.

\- Нам пойти больше некуда. А ты можешь хотя бы попытаться... Намекни ему, что не против провести день святого Валентина с ним в Париже, или еще где-нибудь... уверен, он тебя отвезёт. Просто используй свое обаяние.

\- Я... могу спросить, да. Не про Париж... просто про выходные вместе.

\- Моя благодарность будет безгранична.

\- Ладно, попробую. Но ничего не обещаю.

\- Спасибо, ты лучший.

Лука сдержал обещание, и в тот же день потратил кучу времени, размышляя, как облечь в слова эту идею насчёт дня Валентина - он хотел, чтобы это выглядело так, будто он сам всё придумал, чтобы не казаться идиотом, который остался бездомным на праздники и ему некуда пойти. Мысленно подготовив речь, он наконец спросил, чувствуя себя полным идиотом:

\- Какие у тебя планы на _День святого Валентина?_

Иван улыбнулся (это самый легкий способ растопить сердце Луки, потому что каждый раз, стоило уголкам его губ приподняться, Лука умиленно ахал) и взял его за руку. Они сидели в маленьком бистро, где встретились, чтобы выпить кофе и быстро перекусить, ненадолго, перед тем, как их пути разойдутся до вечера.

\- Думаю, я проведу его с тем, кого люблю.

Это был именно тот тонкий юмор, из-за которого Луке хотелось кричать от счастья, потому что, встречаясь глазами с Иваном, он знал, знал, что _тот самый, единственный, — это он_ , и ему хотелось растечься лужей счастливых слёз прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- Ну... ну... я подумал... - начал он, запинаясь. - Может мы могли бы... провести эти выходные... вместе?

Иван сжал его руку.

\- Отличная мысль!

\- Я думал, ну... знаешь, остаться у тебя и просто... делать, что хочется...

\- _Ох, Лука..._

Лука покраснел.

\- Я имел в виду - пойти куда-нибудь и просто... быть вместе. Подольше, понимаешь?

\- Изумительно. Это же выходные перед Класико, да?

\- Ага.

\- Хорошо. Конечно да! Идея мне нравится, - он снова сжал ладонь Луки, и у того ощутимым камнем свалилась с плеч неловкость от необходимости просить Ивана о практически переезде к тому на три дня. Иван, похоже, совсем не против. - Поедем куда-нибудь на день... и в городе куда-нибудь сходим... - Его сияющие глаза не лгали, он был до крайности возбужден. - _Наш маленький медовый месяц_ , - добавил он мечтательно.

Лука хихикнул и отвёл взгляд, опасаясь, что сердечки в глазах Ивана заставят его хихикать слишком долго. _Выходные с Иваном Ракитичем_ \- это самый настоящий трофей.

\- Договорились, - улыбнулся он, снова беря в руки сэндвич, который некоторое время назад отложил на тарелку. - Как твоя тортилья? - спросил он, прежде чем откусить.

Иван, тоже возвращаясь к еде, пожал плечами.

\- Бывало и хуже.

\- Я думал... - Лука торопливо жевал, стараясь не растягивать паузу до неловкости и в то же время не подавиться. - Я подумал, наверно, стоит найти подработку где-нибудь поблизости - в ресторане или что-то типа того. В бистро или кафе, как это.

\- Зачем?

\- Ну, - Лука смущённо усмехнулся, - как говорят мои родители, деньги не растут на деревьях.

\- Лука, я куплю тебе все, что захочешь.

\- Нет, Иван. Мы это уже обсуждали.

Иван улыбнулся, и от любви и понимания в его глазах сердце Луки растаяло, как шоколад на солнце.

\- Но если ты будешь работать, нам не хватит времени друг для друга.

\- Хватит, конечно! Я же не буду работать каждый день и все выходные!

\- А если тебя попросят? Ты слишком ответственный и трудолюбивый...

\- Я не... - Лука покраснел, качая головой. - Для тебя у меня всегда будет время.

\- Ладно, - Иван потянулся через стол и требовательно взял его за руку, заставив снова положить сэндвич на тарелку. - Так что это будет? Кафе? Или фаст-фуд? - лукаво усмехнулся он. - Ты же понимаешь, что тебе там придется общаться с людьми, да?

\- Ага, ага... - ну блин. Он и так каждый день разговаривает с людьми. И выжил как-то. Как бы это не пугало, он был уверен, что справится. - Это будет вызов - но опять же, год назад поехать в Барселону тоже был вызов.

Иван нежно, с теплотой, сжал его ладонь.

\- У тебя получится.

Глядя в глубину сияющих глаз Ивана, Лука чувствовал, что так и будет.


End file.
